Stolen Hearts
by butimbroken
Summary: Buffy/Angel. AU. Reposted story. 'Angelus' is an internationally known cat burglar and when a priceless collection makes its way into Buffy's life and into her home, so does he. He obviously has his eyes on it... as well as on her. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is very much based off of 'Once / Always A Thief.' I do not own anything Buffy related, nor those books. **

**Here's another re-posted story...**

_"You seem oh-so sure of yourself, and that scares me. No one has even been close to catching him. What makes you think you can?"_

_"With the right bait, you can catch anything. Or anyone."_

OoOoO

Buffy knew that she was driving the security team insane, but really she didn't care. She had a very good reason to be paranoid, she was about to be under the same roof as 'The Darkest Magicks Collection.' Anyone would be paranoid.

The Orb of Thesulah, Urn of Osiris, Cross of du Lac, Gem of Amara... They were all going to be together in one place for crying out loud. And with her, no less.

And not only that, but she was sure someone was following her.

She was glad she finally said something about it and that they took her seriously. Security had been upped, but she still felt like something was off. She just couldn't seem to shake it.

OoOoO

There was a sound of a crash in the not-so-far distance and it had Buffy bolting awake, staring out into the darkness of her room, her heartbeat frantic. She listened for a few moments, then slowly began to creep up out of her bed and went across the room to the door.

She pressed herself up against it, straining to hear any sort of noise. When she didn't, she carefully and oh-so quietly started to open the door, peeking her head through it, not that she could really see anything.

Taking a few deep breaths, she came out and into the hall, slipping down the side of the wall and stairs, towards the area where she guessed the crash had came from.

When she all but tripped over something, assumingly a body, in the hall, she made enough noise to get the attention of whoever happened to there.

Buffy wasted no time after that and went sprinting away, footsteps chasing after her.

OoOoO

When they were close, but far enough behind to not see her, or at least that was what she hoped, she ducked into the closest room she could get to. Softly closing it behind her, she rushed to try and steady her breathing, though that was something pretty useless.

She started taking slow steps away from the door, looking to find where would be the best place for her to try and hide. She was about to turn around and look into the room when she found a pair of strong arms grabbing her.

They pulled her back into the shadows and up against a hard body. A large hand also came flying down across her mouth.

Buffy was terrified and her imagination had already gotten to her once. The other day she could have sworn that some of Giles' statues had moved, even chuckled at her as she stared around, mumbling to herself. Just another point of her paranoia. Now, she had a fleeting thought that now one had been who'd just attacked her. But then, whoever or whatever it was, bent into her ear, shushing her and her thoughts.

She was noticing his hand, covering her mouth, covered in black, and what she could see of his arm, covered in black as well, when suddenly she was pulled even closer to the figure.

It was a second later that she heard the footsteps.

She wasn't sure why, but she didn't struggle against the man holding her. She just tried, once more, to control her breathing, not wanting to be found. Her eyes stopped staring at his hand and went flying to the door.

The room they were in only had entrance, if you didn't include the windows, which she wouldn't suggest trying. And from where they were, she was pretty sure they were well hidden. She still felt terrified though.

The footsteps were slowing and even closer. She soon saw an angry face open the door which made her stiffen. The unknown man searched the room from the doorway, not seeing anything pop out at him, so he cursed under his breath before walking away.

Once that happened, Buffy started to struggle against the arms biding her, but he only tightened his grip almost to the point of cracking some ribs this go around. And once she realized why, she stopped struggling and did her best to remain completely still as footsteps and angry voices returned.

"Damnit! I thought she came this way. This place is too fucking huge to check everywhere in every room!"

"Do you think she got a good enough look at you?"

"No, it's too dark."

"Well then, we'll keep checking some, you go back to your post. I thought she wasn't even supposed to be here tonight," the man grumbled. "Oh well, just go."

The two complained for a bit more, then finally started to fade away. And after a few too long minutes, the man loosened his grip on her and eased her down to her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you, do you understand?" his voice came, hardly even a whisper. "You're going to have to remain still and very quiet, otherwise they'll come back and find us. Okay?"

She nodded her understanding, then as soon as he released her, she took a step away from him and turned to face him. "If you aren't with those creeps then what are you... oh." After seeing him, she knew what he was doing here.

The man was tall, much taller than she, and much bigger too, which she already knew. He was completely covered in black, which included a ski mask covering his face. He had the most expensive looking tool belt she'd ever seen and the deepest, most soulful brown eyes she'd ever seen as well.

"Well,_ Jesus Christ_," she breathed.

"Hardly."

"Obviously!" she hissed, throwing her hands up, "Another _thief_! How lucky can one girl get?"

"That's such an ugly word, don't you think?"

"What?"

"Thief. It's an ugly word."

She huffed and scowled at him. "Oh, _I'm sorry_, would you prefer criminal?"

"If you must, you can call me a 'cat burglar,' he offered. "Or, even better, you can call me Angelus."

"Oh hell."


	2. Chapter 2

"Angelus?" Buffy continued. "As is... _The Angelus_?"

He remained silent.

"Oh, this is so not good."

Buffy Summers knew the name. Angelus was the common nickname for a very well-known thief, one most known for his tricks all across Europe. He had stolen from some of the richest families, getting away with precious jewelry, antiques, artwork and other fine items. He'd never used any sort of weapon in the process, and no one had ever been hurt. Yes, the cat burglar had managed to never even get close to being caught.

His impressive ability to bypass some of the most expensive and complicated security systems had made him quite legendary.

"It seems that you've heard of me," he answered, his tone amused. His head cocked to the side.

"Of course I have!" she hissed back at him. "Why are you here? Did you get lost?" she asked and he chuckled at her. "This is America buddy, you're supposed to be an exclusive thief in Europe."

"What can I say? The Land of Opportunity beckoned me here."

Buffy growled at him and took a step closer to him uncaring just who he thought he was. "_Why_ are you here?"

"Is that not obvious?" he questioned.

Buffy's hand flew to her temple, she was surely going to have a headache after this night. Next, she took a deep breath, not missing his chocolate orbs being drawn down to her chest. "Excuse me!"

Angelus cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

She glared at him, but answered, "Buffy Summers. _I live here_."

"Oh, yes. My, my," he shook his ski mask covered head. "You are she, aren't you. You were not supposed to be here tonight."

"Well, _excuse me_ for being in my home and inconviencing _you_," she growled. "And let me tell you something, Angelus, if you even think about robbing my father..."

"Step-father."

She growled again. "Rupert Giles is the only father I have and have ever known! And back to what I was saying! If you even think about stealing from him, I will hunt you down to the ends of this Earth..."

OoOoO

"Man, Buffy's worried, and that's been making me worried. I just know something is off. I get it, _I feel it_. The whole house is starting to feel haunted. I swear to you, it's more than just her, Giles and security in there at night."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No," he sighed, "None. Nothing had been taken yet either, no attempts, at least nothing serious. Yet. But I just know..."

"Hmm."

"If someone is already in, then we have one hell of a problem on our hands."

"That's too true."

OoOoO

Buffy huffed, then looked over at the shadowy figured of the man known as Angelus, thinking of all the many stories and myths she'd heard over the years about him. "Don't suppose you want to show your face?" she asked with a smile.

He almost laughed. "That's not on my list of things to do, no. Sorry."

"Hmm. And just what is?"

"Well, I did have plans for something tonight, though they seem to not be going as planned. I dropped in on those men earlier, quite literally too. I guess we all had similar ideas. They were armed, as I am not, and there were too many of them. Now I am afraid I won't be getting what I cam for after all."

"Which is what?" she demanded.

"I'd rather not answer that question."

"Of course not," she muttered then found herself surprised as he reached out and grabbed her once again.

"Shh, they're coming back," he whispered as he drew them both back into the shadows of the room. She couldn't hear them but thought better than to question him. Not that that made all that much sense.

Soon the men were back into sight, the door having never been closed helped with that. And it pained her to see them carrying out some of Giles' precious collectibles.

Before she could move to do something incredibly stupid, like say, try and stop them, Angelus grip became tighter and he slapped his hand back over her mouth. She turned her head around and shot daggers from her emerald eyes at him. His eyes were watchful but they did seem amused by her nonetheless. It only angered her more.

OoOoO

Whenever Angelus felt sure enough that they had gone, which was many minutes later, he released her. She hurried to step away from him and quickly left the room that was being used as their hiding space.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to all of the guards we have?"

"My guess," Angelus replied, following her out, "is that they were drugged and you heard them saying that the system had been cut..." When Buffy stopped, he did as well and looked to where she was staring. "Well, damn," he muttered.

Buffy had some similar, harsher, words in mind and boy did she ever scream them out. She screamed out threats and promises of violence towards the men who'd come into her home. He became even more amused as she went on. And on.

"You should really watch your language, Miss Summers."

"Fuck you!" she growled. "Look what those... those... _look what the did_!" she yelled and they both looked at the empty wall that had been full of priceless collectible's just moments ago. She shoved past him and started walking again, back to cursing the men who'd done this. When she noticed that Angelus was no longer following her however, she turned around and went marching over to him. "Just what the hell are you doing?"

"Looking," he said, like it was the most natural answer in the world.

"I see that! What the hell are you looking for?"

"Elizabeth, I did come all this way after all..."

"It's Buffy," she corrected, even as ridiculous as it was, "And don't you even think about it you dirty thief!"

He chuckled and moved a few feet over, staring into one of the large, untouched glass cases. "'Circle of The Black Thorn,'" he read, looking over the many items inside, "Rupert really does have everything, doesn't he?"

"Would you quit looking at them like that! You are not about to steal from us too and think I'm just going to let you walk out of here..."

"Do not worry, Elizabeth, I have no plans to take anything from there," he assured her. It was the truth after all, he had no interest in taking anything from inside. At least not today.

He really just wanted to annoy the small woman he was currently spending time with.

It worked like a charm, too.

After a few curses, Buffy sighed and took a few steps away from the all mighty thief. "Look, Angelus, I am going to have to call the police."

He looked at her for a moment. "Sure, I'll just let myself out."

"Excuse me?"

Angelus sighed. "Miss Summers, I would hate it if you were to threaten me again. More so, I would hate if I have to resort to having to tie you up. Especially as you are now left unguarded at that. All so that I can escape..."

He went on for a bit longer but finally she growled at him and threw one hand up. "You know what, I don't care, whatever. Go. I am going to call them though, like as in now, so, if you would rather not be found then just go. Be gone before they arrive."

Buffy didn't know why she just did that, but she made sure to not waste much time thinking it over. She couldn't handle anything else at the moment.

She grabbed for the closest phone and waved Angelus off. "Don't you dare take anything!" she called out as she was pushing the number keys in. She heard his laughter echo down to her hardly a moment before she heard a male voice come on the other line asking what her emergency was.

OoOoO

Buffy let out a huge sigh as she began running her bath, putting salts and bubbles in before she began to undress.

The police had came and finally left. She had given then her statement, many of them actually, explaining to them what happened, what was taken and so forth. She dealt with her own people and did whatever she could think of to help. All short of mentioning one small bit. The part about Angelus being there, too.

She watched as help came for the drugged guards, even dealt with the worried Lindsey McDonald.

From how that man was acting, she decide to wait on telling him everything until tomorrow. Or well, today actually. But later. After her bath, after some sleep. When she woke up, ate and started the day... sure, then she'd tell him.

Not that there would ever be a good time to fill him on such things.

OoOoO

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the tub. She was beyond tired, but right now, finally relaxed.

It was nice.

_Then, she opened her eyes._

"Holy shit!" she hissed and quickly sunk down lower into the water. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Buffy," Angelus greeted, his eyes staring down at her, looking all too amused. He sure didn't seem to mind the sight before him, not one bit. He found that he was more than tempted to jump in and join the very naked, very gorgeous blonde.

Buffy's mouth was hanging wide open, staring at the infamous thief in disbelief, among many other things at the current moment. "How did you..."

"That is another one of those things I'd rather not tell you."

Buffy managed to roll her eyes. "Whatever," she ground out. "What are you doing here? Or better yet, would you get out?!"

Angelus looked at her a little too longingly for a moment. "Why did you lie for me?"

Buffy stilled again and then sighed. He did have a good question there. 'Why did I?' She hadn't told the police about him, not even Lindsay, at least not yet. She was waiting to do that later.

"I did not do it for you," she finally spoke, "I did it for me. I mean, what in the world was I suppose to say? Who would believe the real story? That I woke up in the middle of the night, finding a group of thieves in my home, I of course run from them, only to find myself if the arms of the Most Wanted cat burglar, who, I might add, saves me. Who, also, just so happens to be breaking in the same night, at the same time. And, who just walks out of my house without a single thing. Right," she huffed.

Angelus was smiling, though she wouldn't have known due to his ski mask. "I was hoping there was another reason," he admitted.

Buffy glared at him. Before telling him off, she wondered why she, once again, was not alerting anyone of his presence. Lindsey, she knew was downstairs, as were some more of his people he'd started getting to come by. Yet, she had no desire to let them know he was there, to make any move, scream or anything.

OoOoO

Angelus left her bathroom through the windows once she explained she was getting out and there was _no way in hell_ he was getting to stay and watch the show. Much to his disappointment, too.

She walked over and made sure to close the curtains better before she began drying off and getting ready for bed. She really wasn't all that suprised though for some reason to find him waiting in her bedroom, leaning against the dresser, when she entered.

He looked calm as could be.

'Cocky bastard.'

"Is there something that you need?" she asked, walking cautiously over to her bed.

He didn't reply, he just watched her get into bed. Leaving them in silence.

"So," she finally broke it, "Why Angelus?" she asked finally. "Is it _really_ your name?"

"A journalist gave it to me back in England."

She thought for a moment. "Oh, right. They claimed to have received a letter from you, signed Angelus."

"Quite ridiculous, don't you think? In any case, the name stuck," he said with a shrug.

"The letter? Yeah. It would be pretty stupid to claim responsibilty and then give information to police to start making a file on you. And you, Angelus, are not a stupid man." Then as an afterthought, she included, "So I've heard."

"And what else is it that you've heard about me?" he asked.

She smiled. "Quite a bit."

OoOoO

Buffy decided she'd tell Lindsay that Angelus had been present for the robbery, but nothing more than that. Not that he managed to get back in, invading her bath before sneaking out the window. Not him sneaking back in, this time joining her in her bedroom to have an erie, almost normal converstation, before he slipped back out into the night.

He'd avoided any talk of 'The Darkest Magicks' and her many threats. And he left with a promise to see her again.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but knew it was probably going to be proven true.

'Lucky me.'

OoOoO

"Wait, what? _Angelus_? Angelus was_ here_?" Lindsey asked, jerking up and staring at her.

"Yes," she nodded.

"And you didn't tell the police?"

"No... " she told him and briefly told him of the events. "He saved my life, Linds."

"Did he take anything? Did you see his face? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he had on a ski mask and no, he didn't take anything or hurt me either." 'At least I don't know of anything he may have taken yet,' she added silently. "He said he came for something, not telling me what, and that he happened to drop in on the gang and found himself outnumbered.."

OoOoO

"So... Angelus is supposed to be good, the best, right?"

"He's been active and at large for almost ten years. Yeah, I'd say he's good."

"I guess he'd have to be." She paused for a moment. "There haven't been any reported robberies by him here, I even checked myself, Linds." Buffy sighed. "He came here, straight here Linds. To me, to us."

"He knew who you were, who Giles was," he continued for her. "Shit. I think it may be safe to assume what his target may be. Shit! This is just _fucking fantastic_!"

"It's not something total unexpected. I mean, I don't think I ever really considered who, but the collection was bound to draw out some high players."

"Yeah, but I wish _he_ would consider cancelling."

OoOoO

_"You seem oh-so sure of yourself, and that scares me. No one has even been close to catching him. What makes you think you can?"_

_"With the right bait, you can catch anything. Or anyone."_

_"Perhaps, but this a sure-fire guarantee to draw out every thief you can think of. They'll be tripping over each other."_

_"It won't be that bad. You just need security to, let's say, weed out everyone but... serious... contenders."_

_"Security?" there was a laugh. "If he wants it bad enough, he will find a way. Some may be scared away by top secutity, guards and state of the art technology, but not the ones worth worrying about. He fits in there."_

_"I know, but there's not really that many who would go after any piece of the collection either. Tough security or not. It'd be too hard to sale any of it, they're too recognizable. They won't find it worth the risk. That's why it's meant to bait a collector, not just some thief looking to score."_

_"Some thieves are collectors."_

_"True, but not many. He's one of the few."_

OoOoO

"Buffy, listen," he finally said, "Angelus is a _thief_. And he's not some sort of Robin Hood type one either. He doesn't rob from the rich and give to the poor..."

"I know that," she said, her face feeling hot again, knowing what he was getting at.

"He can be quite a charmer, but he's not some romantically figure is what I'm trying to tell you."

"I know, I know. I was just _curious_ is all."

"You'd be a valuable source of information to him, _the best source_. He came straight here, as you pointed out. Directly to you, your home, the future home of a very important collection. Angelus has a habit of manipulating people and other events just to suit his own purposes, please remember that. He wouldn't be as good as he is otherwise. He can turn any situation around for an advantage, and I think he's good enough, that most, if not all, never know when he's pulling the strings until it's too late."

Buffy nodded. "At the end of the day, a thief is just a thief," she said and smiled.

"Period."


	3. Chapter 3

Angelus was just about to pack up and leave, watching all of those people entering the party was really beginning to depress him. He kept catching himself as he mentally calculated the worth of their jewels and other fancy items they'd brought along with them to the party. On top of that, he knew what was inside that mansion.

It wasn't as tempting as say Giles', but it was close.

He sighed and began to walk away when he suddenly stopped. His head turned back around, his eyes searched until the found just what he was looking for.

_Buffy._

She apparently came tonight after all.

He watched as she headed inside with Lindsey before he turned back around and went sprinting down to his waiting car.

OoOoO

"How's the party going?"

"Seems to be going fine," he answered, "I'm surprised that you aren't here, everyone else on the planet seems to be."

There was a slight chuckle, "Like you, I find that I have other things to do."

"Right. Well, have you got what I asked for yet?"

"No, I don't. You realize I can't just ask for these things don't you? I mean, it might look a little suspicious."

Angelus sighed. "Yes, I understand that, but we're losing time here."

"I realize that. I also realize how this whole thing seems to become more complicated with every passing day..."

"That's for me to worry about."

"You never worry."

Angelus chuckled. "Trust me, I worry. About plenty of things. That gang of thieves for one. They need to be stopped soon, otherwise shit is going to hit the fan. Armed guards are going to be standing elbow to elbow around anything in value all over this city if not."

"And not even you could break through that line."

He thought for a moment. "Let's just say... I'd rather not have to try. Anyway, I have to go check out some targets. If you get my items, let me now. And, not that you need to be reminded, but sooner will be alot better than later."

OoOoO

Angelus knew, he had to learn this in order to survive, that sometimes the universe just happened to have plans of his own. A smart man just had to learn to work with that and go with the flow.

Thankfully, he happened to be a smart man.

OoOoO

Lindsey was cursing softly into his phone. Someone had just screw up. Bad.

After explaining the situation to Buffy, the two of them left the party, heading back for her home.

She was done with the party before the first hour had came and gone, and Lindsey just wanted to come be there to breathe fire down neck of the kid who messed up. That and her paranoia was also becoming his as well and this little screw up with the computers and security did not help one tiny bit.

As they waited for the gate to open, Buffy looked out the passenger side window. She could swear she felt someone watching her right now. But before she could mutter anything, the gate opened and Lindsay drove them inside.

She opened the door once they halted and looked around. The feeling was still there. Eyes were watching her as she looked around, then she let Lindsay lead her inside, ignoring the feeling inside her gut.

Lindsey went off to find 'the computer nerd,' who he was still cursing about, while she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water before planning to go change out of her fancy dress and retire for the evening.

However, when she got in there, the feeling returned.

She was now facing the back of the house instead, but the same eyes were on her. She just knew it.

Buffy stood over the sink, pulling the small curtain back just a tiny bit farther. She stared out into the nothingness of the night.

Buffy could feel him as he managed to get past the large gate. She could feel him hiding outside in the shadows, waiting for her to come out.

OoOoO

Buffy followed her emotional pull and went outside, cursing herself the whole time. She knew this was one more dumb idea on her part, but she went. She let it lead her out of the house, walking into the dark night in her back yard, stopping only when her instincts told her to.

At first, she couldn't make anything out. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Then, a shadow moved.

And then, he stood before her, dressed in all black once again. The only difference was she could now see his hands as the gloves were missing. She noticed them tucked into that snazzy utility belt of his. And, more importantly, he had the ski mask rolled up some. She could now make out his clean-shaven chin and strong jaw, as well as his broad, amused smile.

Buffy took a few steps towards him. "What the hell are you doing here now?" she hissed, irritated more and more by this lousy thief.

He ignored the question. "You do look stunning tonight, Buffy, I must say" and his eyes showed his appreciation of the clingy dress.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, mentally telling herself her harden nipples had nothing to do with those heated orbs and only the slight chill in the air. "I was invited to a party."

"Yes, I know. I see that you brought your escort home with you, too. Wherever did he go?" he asked, craning his neck to look at the house behind them.

Buffy growled. "He is a friend, and the head of security around here. Not that that is any of your business."

"Of course not," he said, all the more amused. "I was just jealous, that's all."

She glared at him. "Cut the act would ya? In case you have forgotten, you, Angelus, are a_ thief_, a thief who wants to steal from family at that! And I happen to be a woman, which that, I doubt you've forgotten, but never mind that, any woman would be out of her mind to believe anything that comes out of that mouth of yours."

He was smiling again, bringing her irritation with him further. "And do tell me Buffy, if I were to tell you that this wasn't an act," he dropped his voice into an even more seductive tone, "and then I denied having interest in your ste... in your father's collection 'The Darkest Magicks?' What if I did all that I could to assure you that I am trustworthy after all?"

She scoffed at him. "I wouldn't believe you for an instant, that's what!"

His grin grew, "How very smart of you."

"So you are after it, huh?"

"I did not say that."

"Well, I don't exactly expect you to just come out and say it," she said with a roll of her eyes, "Especially not to me."

"That wouldn't be wise, no." Angelus sighed. "Can we just forget about this subject please, Elizabeth?"

"Buffy," she corrected him again, "My name is Buffy, not Elizabeth. And no, we can not. I am not about to just sit by... again... and let you walk away. Surely not with my father's collection."

"Buffy is short for Elizabeth, is it not?" he asked, tilting his head some.

"No. In some cases, maybe, but me, no. My name is Buffy."

"Hmm. Interesting. Anyway, about your father's collection, I don't think you would just stand idly by and let me leave with it. But then again, I wouldn't exactly plan on you being there at the time..."

"You know what I mean damnit!" Buffy swore some more under her breath then looked around. "Why am I even out here talking to you?" she questioned out loud.

"That is a very good question. An even better one would be why did you come out here to talk to me?"

Buffy felt uneasy all of a sudden. "I... I thought I saw something," she finally said.

"No you didn't," he called her out on her lie.

"Did too. I thought I saw a flash or something."

"That's not true, Buffy. We both know that. I know I was well hidden and you did not see me until I wanted to be seen."

"Who said it was you I saw?"

He chuckled. "You're not going to admit it are you?"

"Admit what?"

"That you could feel me, that you were out here, drawn to me. You've sensed me before, too."

"That's ridiculous!"

"I've been inside your house before, Buffy. Before yesterday. You've felt me. I've seen you in public, been near you. You felt me then, too."

Buffy cursed under her breath once more.

"You do not need to worry about me, my sweet girl. Or that gang we encountered either, at least not right now."

"Gee, you know how to make me feel so much better," she said with a sigh then paced around a bit, "Do you happen to know anything about those men?"

"No, but I am looking into it."

"What happens when you find something out? Gonna tip them off? Keep them out of your way?"

"That may be a smart thing to do, but I'll just have to wait and see who is behind them," he replied calmly.

There was a short pause of silence. Then Angelus took a few steps towards her, his dark eyes staring holes into her.

Buffy swallowed. "What would you say if I asked you to stay away from my dad's collection?"

"Have you felt me before Buffy?"

She knew he was avoiding the question, but couldn't make herself care as she got lost in his too-close presence. "I... I'm not sure. I think I have, though I don't understand it."

He smiled. "I wish that I could say yes to your question, but I cannot. What type of self-respecting thief could? 'The Darkest Magicks' is one of the most priceless collections this world has ever known. I can't just stay away." With every word, he had gotten closer to her. And as he finished, she was in his arms, feeling his soft breath on her skin. Softly, his head bent and his lips pressed down on hers in a whisper of a kiss.

Then, he gracefully unwrapped himself from her and stepped away and back into the shadows.

When Buffy could no longer feel him, she softly called out. She knew it was no use though.

He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe it's a good thing that it blew, Linds. I mean, with that uneasy feeling we've been feeling... maybe a new start is just what we need."

"Yeah, maybe," he sighed, obviously annoyed. "The hard drive has to be replaced, we have to re-install the basics, then get an entirely new system. Best of all though, they're paying for it," Lindsay smirked.

"I'm sorry I missed that conversation, I heard about it all morning," Buffy smiled. "You apparently used some words that were completely original."

"I was upset and I wanted them to know that."

"Oh, I believe that they do. They, along with all of your guards, Slayer's people who were sent over here, my father's employee's, and a group of journalists who were getting a tour around some of my father's prized possessions."

"Well, good! Everyone now knows my position on the matter."

Buffy laughed. Indeed they did.

Lindsey McDonald wasn't exactly known for being subtle.

OoOoO

Buffy ended up spending any free time that she had, trying to 'feel' if Angelus was around. More than once, she would have sworn she knew he was. And, that he was watching her. But through the crowd of people she couldn't seem to place him. But he was there.

"Lindsey?" Buffy whispered as he stepped behind her, heading towards somewhere but he stopped and turned towards her. "Do you really think Angelus plans to steal part of the collection?"

"With that guys nerve Buff, I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning to steal the whole entire thing," he responded, then added, "Plus more."

She believed that, yet she let him go, not mentioning anything else to him.

OoOoO

"This isn't going to make my job any easier."

"You knew this wasn't going to be easy the moment you signed on. Wasn't that even the point to this?"

Angelus chuckled. "A challenge is something I can deal with, but impossible is not what I bargained for."

"We've still got time. The collection won't be here for weeks still."

"Time can be a luxury... or the downfall. Too many things can still go wrong and we've already had a fair share of surprises."

"You want to pull out?"

"_Never_."

There was a sigh. "Are you _going_ to?"

"No. I just don't like all these surprises popping up, that's all."

"I'll see what can be done about that. In the meantime, what are you planning to do?"

Angelus smiled. "Check out some sources," he answered then felt himself being looked over for a moment.

"What's her name?"

Angelus just laughed.

Buffy glanced around, annoyed.

OoOoO

Buffy had spent her evening with her childhood best friend, Willow Rosenberg and her partner, Tara Maclay, and was now walking home. She found herself stopping dead in her track though as she once again felt the famous thief's presence.

She scanned the area until she found him.

The moment her eyes locked on the darkened corner, Angelus stepped out. He was in his usually black outfit and once more, his ski mask was rolled up to around his nose.

"Good evening," he greeted, just as calm and charming as could be.

"Yeah, it's just fantastic," she grumbled. "What are you doing? Stealing from my neighbors now?"

Angelus chuckled. "No, actually, I wanted to see you."

"Real funny."

"I'm being quite serious."

She glared at him. "Fine then, you've seen me. Now goodbye," she said then started walking again then suddenly stopped and walked a few more feet towards him. "Just so you know, if you are still planning to rob my father, I thought I'd warn you that we're installing a new, even better, security system." As soon as the words left her, she started kicking herself for being so stupid. 'Why did I tell him that? _Jesus_ Buffy!'

"So, what you're saying is, I should cross 'Magicks' right off of my must-have list?" He tilted his head, amused.

"I would suggest it, yes. So... go. Get out of LA, get out of California. Hell, get out of the United States!"

He gave her a half smile. "Now Buffy, that is something you and I both do not want," he said, his voice lowering.

Buffy knew she should have denied that. Even better, she should have brought out her can of pepper spray or sounded her police whistle on her keys. But none of that happened. Instead she found herself back in his arms, his mouth claiming hers.

She was in a daze when he lifted his head then removed himself from her, falling back into the shadows. "Goodnight Buffy," he whispered just as he was completely gone from her sight.

She however snapped out of it when she realized what he'd taken from her while using the kiss as a distraction. "Goddamnit!"

OoOoO

Buffy's next few days went by pretty Angelus free. She _knew_ he was still in town, but he didn't confront her again. She had felt him though, at all different places around the city. More than once he was too close for comfort, even close enough that she was pretty sure she could have probably reach out and touch him... if only she knew who he was.

It was irritating.

OoOoO

"So, um, your name is _Fred_?"

"Well, as I understand it, your name is Lindsey," the brunette drawled out, not impressed by his tone, "So let's not cast stones, huh? And yes, _Winifred_ Burkle, everyone calls me Fred. And just so you know, snapping your fingers is no way to get a response from me. You use my name."

"I didn't know your name until you told me barely a minute ago!"

"That's no excuse! You could have said 'Excuse me Miss' or 'Hey, lady' or something!"

"I didn't realize you were a woman."

Fred stared at him.

"What I mean is, I couldn't see you well enough when you were under the desk and I came into the room. And secondly, I wasn't aware that Slayer Security was sending me a woman."

"Well, you could have knocked. And, I don't think you should be snapping for response for anything other than a cab... and perhaps a dog."

This _Fred_ woman was certaintly not what Lindsey had been expecting when Slayer promised their very best technician to replace the one they'd sent over before and had ruined their old system.

As if reading his mind, "I'm very good at what I do."

"That remains to be seen," he retorted.

OoOoO

"From what I understand about him, Angelus is real smart, and honestly, it wouldn't surprise me any if he turned out to be some kind of evil genius either," Riley said.

Riley Finn was a friend of Lindsey's, who happened to be a police inspector. Buffy had embarrassingly told Lindsay about her last meeting with the man himself, though that was all she told him, and without giving her too hard of a time, he referred her over to Finn.

Without giving him the details, Buffy explained that her necklace had been 'taken' by Angelus and that she wanted it back.

He'd promised to keep a look out for it, but still nothing had turned up. She really didn't expect it to.

"Men like him... they need a challenge. And a good one at that. But they do fine that they need to push themselves harder than any of us ever will. They often find what they need in work, his happens to be thievery. So yeah, in that case, it's not all that surprising to find he's too good to have left any sort of trail that could be used to find him."

"You know, you sound as though you admire him."

"I almost do," he replied and laughed. "He makes stealing an almost artform. On top of that, he's way down on the list of my priority bad guys. Most robbers wouldn't think twice about killing someone while on a job, but as far as I know, Angelus hasn't even broken a window. That gets him points, at least from me."

Buffy sighed. "Could you do me another favor?" she asked after hesitating for a moment. "Can you get me some information about him?"

"I thought you guys would already have him searched out given he's quite the threat to your father's collection."

"Somewhat, but that's only news articles and basic stuff like that. I want something that is actually useful."

"We don't even have that much about him Buffy. No one does, in case you've forgotten."

"I know, but you've got to be able to give me something right? I need to know how to defend my home and valuables against this guy."

"What about that new tech I heard you got, maybe she's got a few tricks up her sleeves."

"I hope, but have yet to ask. But will you help me out Ri?"

"Sure, I'll at least see what I can do."

"Thanks."

OoOoO

"This town has too many damn thieves running around," Angelus muttered as he watched a pair go into a jewelry store across from the rooftop he was positioned on.

He'd been spending alot of time getting familiar with the city, like any good thief would, and sizing up his competition.

When he heard the distant sound of police sirens, he smiled and gathered up his things, ready to go back across town. He stopped checking out certain targets along the way, but he got to his destination fast enough.

OoOoO

"Where are you?"

"Back outside the mansion." Angelus didn't have to explain which one.

"Anything going on tonight?"

"Nothing that interesting."

"You do know their new system will be up soon."

"Yeah, I know." There was a long pause. "It's a trap," he finally said, "it has to be."

"That had crossed my mind."

Angelus smiled. "That makes it more interesting, don't you think?"

"You sure don't lack any confidence. I will give you that much."

"That I don't. This isn't a game for the timid, mind you."

"For the _reckless_ either."

"I'm not reckless," he defended.

"What do you plan to do next?" he was finally asked.

Angelus stared at the window to Buffy's room and smiled. He knew there was no way she could actually see him, but she was staring right at him. Glaring too. "I'll get back to you on that."

OoOoO

Buffy soon found herself 'hunting' for Angelus. She started staking out potential places such as high quality museums, galleries, jewelry stores and such, trying to 'feel' him. Some nights she spent hours on end just waiting. Tonight she dressed in all black and got two cups of coffee ready before heading out.

She was starting to doubt her ability to 'sense' him these past few days. She still felt like someone was watching her at times, but it didn't have the same feeling as it did with Angelus somehow.

She staked out two different places for awhile, then finally told herself to give it up and go home. However, on the drive back, she found herself almost being pulled in another direction. She debated for only a moment then followed her intutition which led her a couple of blocks over.

Buffy ended up pulling the car over to the curb in front of someone's house. She didn't know who it belonged to and couldn't place anyone living in any of the surrounding homes either that she knew. But she notice it was a large, very expensive looking neighborhood and didn't doubt there were highly valuable things inside these people's residencies that could attract a thief or two to them.

Buffy sat inside of her car for a long while, just staring at the house and the fence around it.

Finally she got out and leaned against it, still trying to figure things out. She looked around a few times, thinking, then everything came to a stop when she saw a shadow move, coming towards her.

"Angelus," she greeted, her tone polite.

"I guess it's my turn to get to ask, What the hell are you doing here, Miss Summers?"

"Nothing much. Just testing out a theory," she said a shrugged.

Angelus sighed, stopping a few good feet away from her. "I knew it was a mistake to make you aware of it. I knew you'd start coming to look for me."

"And here I thought you never made mistakes," she smirked.

"You never heard that from me. _Obviously_, I do. But, I'll say I do my best not to and even harder to not make the same mistake twice." Once more the cat burglar sighed. "This one sure will be a costly one though."

"Can be," Buffy nodded towards the large house. "If you plan on robbing those people tonight."

Angelus smirked. "Going to blow your police whistle?" he teased.

"No. I do not plan to wake up the whole neighbor. And I won't... that is if you... if you give me your word about something."

He thought about it for a moment then cautiously asked, "About what?"

"That you will not steal anything tonight. Nothing, _not a thing_, nothing at all. Not from those nice people in there or from anyone or any place else. Not tonight."

His amusement returned by her answer. "Not tonight, you say?"

Buffy nodded.

"Not going to make me promise to give up my life of crime for good, Buffy?"

"I wouldn't ask for the impossible."

"Hmm. So then, why ask for tonight?" He sounded amused and even curious.

"Another testing. I want to know if you really can keep your word," Buffy shrugged.

He laughed softly at her. "You sure are something else, Miss Buffy Summers. This is quite unexpected, I mean, I thought, after our last meeting and all, you'd be completely hellbent on getting me for taking away your necklace, one that I believe belonged to your Mother before her untimely death a few years ago?"

Buffy growled. "I'll get you for that, don't you worry. I am curious as to why you took it though. It's not the best piece of jewelry I have, and even if it were, I'm not big into the whole thing, many others have thousands of pieces much better than anything I own or would think to own."

"Maybe I wanted a keepsake," he said with his hand covering his heart.

Buffy scoffed at him. "You just wanted to prove you could do it."

"Well, yes, that too," he admitted.

"I want it back."

"And I want you to stop going out, 'testing your theory.' You will never be able to find me, unless I allow you to do so."

"So what you're saying is you were doing an experiment all of your own?"

"Something like that."

"Hmm. Okay, so you can stop me from 'feeling your presence' or whatever?"

"If I don't want to be found, I won't be. Not even by you."

"Why do I feel like this is turning into some sort of challenge?"

"Maybe it is," he smiled. "Try and find me tomorrow."

"You just want me to let you get away for tonight."

"Wasn't that your plan? Don't I have to be free in order for your testing of my word?"

"Is that your way of saying you'll agree and give it to me? That you won't go out and rob anyone tonight?"

"That's exactly what I will do," he said.

Buffy thought for a moment. "Don't suppose that if I asked you to..."

"...give you my word all the same about your father's newest collection?" he finished for her. "No, I'm afraid. My word happens to mean something to my Buffy, and so, in that case, I agree only for tonight."

"Fine. But give me back my necklace."

"Sorry, it's not exactly on me tonight."

"Of course not," she huffed. "You wouldn't believe how much I want to be there, dead center, to watch when you finally get what's coming to you."

Angelus laughed, slowly making his way back into the shadows. "I have no doubt of that," he called before dissappearing into the night.

He was really starting to like that girl. She sure was something else.

OoOoO

"Anything going on tonight?"

"Nothing that interesting." he answered. 'Liar.'

"Were you inside today?"

"Yeah. Earlier."

"So they still don't notice you coming in and out of there as you please?"

'Only Buffy,' he thought. "Not yet, but after the new system starts that can easily change, but, I'll get in," he smiled, "I always do."

"You're so sure of that?"

"They all have a weak point. Always. Every last one of them do."

"And you have a knack at finding them."

"That's what they say."

"You're pushing it this time, though. You know that."

"Yes, I know. I've stayed here for too long of a time, there's been too many damn surprises, so on and so forth. We've been through it before though."

"It's not too late to back out."

"It's been too late for me for a long time."

"You know what I meant..."

"Yes, I do, but I can't turn my back on this. And you know why."

"What if the price is too high for you this time? This very well maybe cost you your freedom and quite frankly even your much valued life. Then what?"

Angelus smiled, "You'll just have to do it for me then."

There was a string of curses coming through the phone.

"You and I both know you would, too. Don't even try to deny it. But in any event, it's getting pretty late. Go on to bed, I'll check out a few more places tonight. Maybe I'll even get some luck finding that damn gang."

"Be careful. Don't get too close."

"I have to get close, I have to know who's behind them. If not, this entire thing could be blown. From what I've seen and from what I've been hearing about them, they could get in and they could take the collection from Giles' home. Every last bit of it. I can't let them do that."

"Like before, you probably wouldn't be able to stop them."

"Oh, watch me. No way in hell are they getting it."


	5. Chapter 5

"God, I hate lying to them like this," Fred said into her phone as she continued to prepare herself for the busy day ahead. 'Especially not to him.'

"You don't have a choice here, Fred."

No. She really didn't.

"I know," she replied sadly. "I know."

OoOoO

Buffy was shaking when Lindsey entered the room.

He knew what from, too. He'd also got a call from Riley, telling of the murder of one of Slayer's people who they believed was being blackmailed into giving out security information about her home.

He gently came around to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You alright, darlin'?"

"I don't think that's any one of the emotions running through me right now."

Lindsey's arm wrapped tighter. "We're alerting all of Slayer's clients and all of their employees. Your system is completely new Buffy, so new it's not even in the database yet and that's good. But I'm glad that we know about it none the less."

"It'll make us less vulnerable?"

"In theory, yes."

There was a bout of silence.

"They just... they just killed her, Linds. They found she wasn't useful any... anymore... and they just..."

"I know," he whispered. "But we're going to protect you and everyone else the best we can. You, Giles, myself, everyone. Even that annoying Fred," he said with a chuckle. "Things are going to be scary. 'Darkest Magicks' is a priceless collection Buffy, a lot of people want it, they always have. People have been killed for it before. And that guy, he was just one more. He killed without hesitation. Multiply it by a few hundred and there's the real threat. There's many others out there willing to do the same just to get their hands on it."

"Welcome to Hell."

"Pretty much. You're going to be okay though. I promise."

Buffy tried to cheer up some or at least get this new information off of her mind. "Think you'll get a raise out of this?"

Lindsey laughed. "I think I deserve one, don't you?"

"Surely," she gave him a smile. Then Buffy waited a moment before asking, "Do... do you think it was Angelus?"

"The blackmailer who killed the girl? No, no way. He's not even a suspect girlie. Not his style."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. A feeling she knew she wasn't going to have for quite some time.

Again, trying to keep her mind off the horrors her life had just become, Buffy went to go find Fred and ask her for lunch. She was starting to get real interested in the on-going relationship developing between her and Lindsey.

OoOoO

"Let me guess Lindsey, you want me to check into Interpol's files for information of some kind, yes?"

"Why, yes Harris, I do actually. 'The Darkest Magicks' are going to be here in the next few weeks and I'm just trying to look out for any problems, alright?"

"Fine."

"There will be more soon, but for right now I just want some more ifnormation about the company we're using. Slayer Security. Giles has complete faith in them but I'm starting to get weary. Actually, to be truthful, I have been since around the time that first kid screwed up, now I've found out that someone has been blackmailing employees and now has been found dead and murdered. I don't like it. And remember the woman I had you looking into last? Darla? Well not only did she try and bribe everyone here, then start knowing too much information, some before anyone else, such as too much about Fred her first day even, but I saw her coming out of their offices before. More than once. And I know damn well she had a different security company. I don't know, but I'm more than a little concerned. Over that and too much else, Xander. Slayer is supposed to be the best and they've got the rep for it, but... I don't know. Will you just see what you can get for me?"

"Yeah, no prob. It may take a day or so, but I'll work as quickly as I can."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

OoOoO

After the two finally ended the phone call, Xander sat there, staring down at the notes he'd made during it. He sighed and rubbed his temple before reaching down and tearing the page and throwing it away.

He walked around the small room he was in a few dozen times, thinking too hard, his head was hurting bad by this point.

He finally reached out for his phone and dialed. "We've got a problem," he said, not waiting to be greeted.

"Tell me."

Xander sighed and began.

OoOoO

Buffy had a dreadful, horrifing morning, an _almost_ relaxing lunch, followed by a very busy afternoon. The evening was pretty busy was well but slowly became more and more relaxed.

By the time night came around, she was completely ready to go out and hunt for a certain thief.

And that was what she did. She spent hours going from one place to another searching for any clues for him, but it was shaping up to be a waste of time. It seemed as though he was right. She wouldn't be able to find him unless he allowed it.

'Damn him!'

Ever since last night, she hadn't felt him once. And now she was realizing that she may have just missed her chance to put the asshole behind bars for her stupidity.

'Serves me right too, doesn't it? Jesus Christ.'

It didn't matter to her that he was who he was or how good he was. It didn't matter that police had been after him, with no luck at all, for almost a decade. No, none of that matter or made her feel any better. _She _wanted find him.

Buffy sighed and decided to finally give up. She knew she wasn't going to find him tonight.

OoOoO

"Welcome back, Miss Summers."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks. Anything happen while I was gone?"

"Your father returned. He brought a cop with him, too."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah, at least I think so. He sure seemed like one to me. They're still here, too."

Buffy smiled and talked for a few more minutes before heading inside. She didn't know why, but Buffy started feeling off. She wasn't sneaking through the house, but she did find herself walking with lighter steps as she continued on.

The guard had told her Giles hadn't logged the mans name in, which was the start of it. The closer she got, the more aware of it she became.

Buffy found the two of them and silently watched and studied them. She had no idea who the stranger was but there was something... something she couldn't quite describe, about him.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Xander, you know me better than that. I gave my word and I have no plans to break it. The collection is coming in as planned," Giles said, his voice low and calm.

Xander shook his head. "No matter what?"

Giles sighed. "Everything is going just as it's been planned. You need bait, bait that I have in the collection. Without it, you have _nothing_. Interpol has been trying for years, Xander. Police all over the world have, but no one has came close to catching him. It has to be done."

"Stop making it sound so simple. We have a number of problems going on. The biggest one in front of us is that so-called security expert of yours."

"That was expected."

"You do realize Lindsey is going to raise complete hell and start breathing fire at all of us when he finds out what we're doing, right?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes," Giles said tiredly. His hand came up to rub the back of his neck.

Suddenly his head turned, right towards where Buffy was basically hiding and she froze. She was afraid he saw her for some reason, but he just looked back towards the man, calm as could be.

Buffy didn't wait there any longer and took off to her room. Her mind was racing. She was going through a battle of emotions. She was annoyed at not being told about her father working with Interpol. She was uneasy about the fact he was using 'The Darkest Magicks' as bait. And she was really unsure about how she felt about the bait being used for Angelus.

That brought her back to annoyed.

She knew she should be cheering because of it. One less thief, that was a _good_ thing. Yet, she couldn't reach that point.

The man was two things, a ghost and a shadow. But slowly, she was seeing him as more. She was 'feeling' more.

OoOoO

After being woken back up for the third time, Buffy cursed and got up. She went and changed back into her earlier black attire and then slowly crept out of the house, ready to go Angelus 'hunting' again.

She checked her list, trying to decide on where to go next tonight.

Finally, she just choose and headed in its direction.

'Can they really catch him?' she wondered as she waited.

Angelus was good, _too good_ even. The best in many ways. And she had seen him now, not only heard about it. He was daring and nerveless. He flaunted his ability to get by state of the art security to her even. He was smart and wanted extreme challenges, as she'd been told by Riley. But she knew he did happen to have limits. She wondered if this was the time he'd reach them.

She had trust in Fred's abilities, yet she saw it as a fifty-fifty chance, at least, that he'd be able to get past their system, like all the others. But then again, putting the trap aspect in, then she was sure there was a weakness put in on purpose. That way it'd be easier, not only for him to get in, but to be caught. _Trapped_.

Buffy bit on her bottom lip. "Damnit Angelus," she muttered, "Where are you?"

Buffy ended up spending much more time than she wanted out searching for him, but she didn't once feel him. She certainly never saw him.

Once more, she decided to give up and go home. Already she began to put together what she'd try tomorrow.

She knew she had to find him.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred opened her eyes, being greeted by a smiling Lindsey McDonald.

The two of them had been at each others throats since the moment she first got there. And she had loved every minute of it.

Lindsey was known for being a player, and for having a _certain_ taste in women. His 'type' didn't exactly include Fred. At least not until she badgered him enough about his pickiness and a need to expand his horizons.

It ended up in an every day battle with them.

She'd heard all about him, from Buffy and he family to Darla, one of his past careless affairs. Lindsey McDonald stuck to a certain type, from their attitude to their lifestyle to their looks. They were all the same. Thin but built wonderously. Straight blonde hair. Blue eyes. Nice peaches and cream complexion. Wealthy, but not over the top with it.

She knew all about his one night stands and casual sexual relationships. Which he had plenty of. She knew he never committed to anyone, not even close. He stayed away from it all. He seemed to have a certain limit to how many times he'd be with one woman, he'd never let her cook or clean for him, he shyed away from animals and wouldn't even take care of one's plant if asked.

Then she showed up and gave him absolute hell.

Lindsey was snippy to everyone, especially after a meeting with her. She seemed to know how to push every last one of his buttons and even more irritating to him, she enjoyed it far too much.

The two of them had finally reached a breaking point when she spent the whole day pointing out this flaw and that about the old security system, making everything related to him somehow.

She'd all but offered herself to him the day before and he'd refused. They'd even kissed before that, had playful sexual chats and such so it wasn't really that much of a surprise. But when she asked for it to be more than just another notch for him, not that she wanted or expected proposal or anything near it, just that it had to mean at least something more than that, he'd shyed away.

She wasn't surprised by that either.

The next day, after finally making him lose his mind for awhile, he'd gone to his office to calm down and that was when Darla showed up. She couldn't help the jealousy she felt and decided to take the rest of the day off.

She told Buffy who questioned her about it and she ended up leaving a not so nice message to pass down. Apparently he'd gotten it to because he came roaring over to her hotel room, pounding like Holy Hell on the door then stomping in.

The two ended up in another argument which then eventually lead to a weekend in bed.

Now, it was time to go back to work and the world got to come crashing down again. Fred reached over and grabbed her phone while Lindsay went to go take a shower.

OoOoO

"Do you have any idea about what you are doing?"

Fred gave a soft laugh. "I've been wondering... but it's too late for me to turn back now, isn't it?"

"What are you going to do when he finds out, Fred?" The tone clearly showed concern for her, "_I know him_ and I know that this betrayal of his trust will be worst than _anything else_ could possibly be. He's not one to forgive easy, maybe not even at all. Me? I can risk that, but I'm not so sure you can."

She sighed. "I can't turn back now. You told me before that I didn't have a choice and I imagine I still don't."

She looked towards the bathroom door for a moment. "You can't call here anymore, you know that, I'll have to get in touch with you or you'll have to find another way. If you call again and I have to excuse it as any more wrong numbers, he'll know something is up."

OoOoO

Fred cradled the phone a long time after her conversation had ended.

She'd fallen in love with Lindsey, which was not a smart move. Not at all.

She was there to do her job. She was there to lie and distract him, keep his attention away from the new security system, away from his distrust in Slayer Security.

And when he found everything out, which he would, she knew he'd see it only as that. She doubted he'd believe her if she told him this wasn't part of the deal. Worst was that she knew couldn't blame him.

Getting into any sort of relationship with this man had no way of ending well. She'd known better, yet couldn't help herself.

Now she was damned.

OoOoO

Buffy had spent too much of her weekend searching for Angelus. With no luck whatsoever.

When Sunday night rolled around she felt helpless, then before calling it a night, she found herself getting that all too familiar feeling again.

She waited for a moment, then started her car up, heading in the direction it was sending her. And it wasn't long until she found herself parking close by to a small museum, one she didn't know why he'd be at. Sure, it had plenty of valuable artifacts, but they were all much too large for a single man. Even one built as nicely as Angelus.

She shook her head then searched the area from where she'd parked. When the door opened, it caught her attention.

She watched as what looked like three men came out... carrying something. And it didn't take her long to change that to _someone_. And she knew who it was, too. She was too far away to see clearly enough, but she knew, without any doubt, that it was Angelus.

She watched as the men carried his probably unconscious body over to a van and carelessly tossed him in the back.

"Shit," she hissed, terrified. 'What if he's dead? No no... he can be. I couldn't feel him if he were. Could I? Shit shit shit!'

Buffy watched as the men got into the van as her worries flooded her. She knew she should call the police, or better yet, Giles, who would get that agent out here.

But she didn't.

She watched as the van pulled away and after fighting with herself, she began to follow.

OoOoO

'I have absolutely no sense!' Buffy said to herself. She'd been driving around, following that damn van the best she could without being spotted, for about thirty minutes. Now she was sitting in the dark, in a bad part of town.

She checked her cell phone but found no signal. 'Just my luck. The universe hates me. I'm being punished for my on-going stupidity! Oh, and I have I mentioned, _I deserve it_!'

She waited a few long moments before finally gathering up the courage to step out of the car and head towards where she'd seen the van go next. It didn't take long for her to spot it where it'd been parked in front of some old abandoned building.

Buffy waited a few more minutes, worried that someone might still be in it, but when nothing happened she went to go check.

Finding no one there. She breathed a sigh then started towards the door.

OoOoO

The building had too many flights of stairs for her liking, plus the bottom ones she'd had to make it through in complete darkness. As she got higher up though she began to see a dim light from above. And that's where she was heading towards.

Every once in a while she'd stop to breathe and try and remember just what in the world she was thinking doing here. She'd also check her phone again and again, praying for a miracle that didn't seem to want to happen.

As she got closer, the light grew brighter and she started to hear them. She froze for a moment then slowly began slipping along the wall towards the open door where they were coming from.

"No honor among thieves? I'm deeply dissappointed, gentleman," she heard Angelus say.

"Shut the fuck up! It's not going to take up long to find out just who the hell you are. I'd love to kill you now, but not knowing makes me wonder. Maybe you'll come in handy or something later. Better yet, there might be some sort of price on your head. Anyway, don't even bother trying to loose, it'll never happened. Yell if you want, too, it's perfectly fine by me, but no one's here to hear you. I'll be back in the morning... after I decide what to do with you."

Buffy froze then hurried to get out of the hallway, slipping into the first unlocked door she found then closing the door behind her. She pressed herself against one of its walls and tried to control her heavy breathing.

It wasn't too long before she heard heavy footsteps passing the door. Then, when she could no longer hear then, she let out the breath she'd been holding in then tried to clear her head and stop her shakes.

Finally, she got to the point where she could move and went to cautiously open the door and peer around. She waited a few moments longer then started coming out, heading towards the room where Angelus was being held captive.

When she reached the door however, she started hearing their returning steps and saw a flickering light approaching.

She started to panic, not knowing what to do. She knew she couldn't run back and hide and any other rooms may or may not be locked. Plus the closer they got, the worse chance she had at reaching one and if she could, not being seen.

Buffy quickly reached for the door in front of her and hurried inside, quickly closing it back behind her.

OoOoO

The room was completely dark and silent. She pressed herself up against the wall close to the door and gripped hard onto the can of pepper spray she'd brought with her. She waited and listened to the footsteps.

They stopped and there was a rustling noise, then a click.

A moment passed then the footsteps went back away.

Leaving her and Angelus behind. Locked inside.

She softly fell down to the ground. Her mind screamed curses at her. Her panic heightened.

"I suppose it's my turn again," Angelus' voice came, calm as always. "Buffy, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was in the neighborhood?"

"And just decided to stop by and say hello?" Angelus asked, not yet, but close to amused with her.

"Exactly."

Angelus chuckled. "That aside, for now, did you happen to bring anything that might help this situation?"

"Not really," she frowned into the darkness. "My cell phone has no signal out here, and I have my police whistle that wouldn't be heard, my keys only have the whistle and a compass on them, oh, and I did bring my trust can of pepper spray," she told him, waving it around.

"Very well," he said then paused for a moment. "I'm about eight feet away from the door, if you could make your way over here and try to untie me, I would greatly appreciated it."

"O... okay" she said then slowly started to stand up then calmly as she could she began walking forward, in some direction.

It wasn't long at all before she felt the cot against her legs. She took a moment and dropped down to her knees then reached out for him. But at the noise he made, she quickly retracted her hands and her face felt a rush of heat. "Sor.. Sorry."

Angelus cleared his throat. "Not at all," he chuckled, his voice a bit hoarse. "'I've actually always wondered about this. Being tied up and being... um... caressed... although, I would much prefer to have my hands free should you choose to..."

"Would you shut up? It's dark and I can't see! I didn't know where your head was!"

"Well, you did find one..."

"Shut. Up."

He sighed. "I suppose it was rather foolish of me to hope otherwise."

"I'm going to smack you," she said then reached back out towards him.

He didn't say anything so she started moving her hands, searching for his bindings.

There was a bulkly shape she encountered close to where she'd laid her hands and she hoped that it was only his toolbelt and she'd not made the same mistake again. Once had been enough.

She soon crept up over and up, sliding her hands up his stomach and chest.

"Is this your way of repaying me?" he asked, his voice in almost a groan.

"Huh?" she asked dazed.

"This torture. I lie here helpless, at your complete mercy, and you amuse yourself with me."

Buffy chuckled softly, then let her fingers start moving once again. They stopped when the reached his throat though. _He wasn't wearing his mask. _Buffy took a sharp breath. Then she slowly started gliding her fingers lightly over his face.

She moved as fast as she could, but she couldn't resist the temptation. Her fingers roamed over his jaw, his perfect lips, cheekbones, nose, eyes, his forehead and finally his thick and soft head of hair.

"Will you stop doing that now?" he asked, his voice deep and husky, "At least while I'm still bound and helpless here?"

"Sorry," she murmured, not at all sorry, and finally found her way to his wrists, feeling how much the ropes were digging into his wrists.

It was difficult to untie him, being as she couldn't see, had a certain rush of emotions going through her, and they were tight, but she finally got the job done.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?" he asked her again after a few more moments passed between them.

"I... I ended up at that museum and I happened to see those men throw you into their van."

"And then you followed the van here?"

"Yes. It sounded like an almost good plan at the time," she mumbled.

"That was entirely reckless and stupid I'll have you know."

"That's almost like praise coming from you, Angelus."

He sighed. "I do thank you though, Buffy."

"Whatever, are your ankles tie too?"

"I can get those."

Buffy waited, wishing for any sort of light so she could see his face. 'I deserve at least that much damnit all!'

"The man... the um voice I heard... it was familiar."

"Uh huh," he muttered.

"It was the guy who chased me that night in my house, wasn't it? One of the guys in that gang?"

"It was."

"Please don't tell me you all ended up robbing the same place yet again."

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

"You know, if you guys keep running into each other like that, people will start to talk," she quipped, almost cracking as she did.

Angelus chuckled along with her. "Buffy, I must say, I sure have missed you."

"We have to get out of here," Buffy replied, ignoring that comment he made.

"That is true."

"And... how exactly are you planning on doing that? There's a padlock on that door, we're in a building that's all kinds of ready to fall apart, and we're eight stories up."

"Windows," he said after a pause.

"Most of them are boarded up."

Angelus started kicking at the windows and boards as a reply. Light started to pour in more as he worked and Buffy thanked the heavens above.

She moved a little closer and stared him over, almost in shock.

That was the face she touched, but seeing it was on a whole new level.

'Of course, the man is utterly handsome, hands down the image of perfection. The. Universe. Hates. Me.'

He was strikingly handsome, almost unnaturally so. He was younger than she'd imagined, probably only a few years older than she was she guessed. He had dark brown hair that was somewhat spiked and somewhat meshed down, it was messy and it was perfect. The strong jaw she'd already known him to have matched perfectly with the rest of his face. The cheekbones, large forehead, nose... it all worked into a _masterpiece_.

'Oh boy.'

Forget the obvious damage the other thieves had brought to his face, he was still the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen.

'I am in so much trouble.'


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you out of your friggin' mind? I am not climbing out there and falling to my death! No thank you sir, no way!"

"Buffy..."

"Oh no, Mister. You can just go and then come back for me? Okay? Good. Deal."

"Buffy, I cannot do that. Despite what I was told, I don't want to risk it. They might come back anyway, so we really don't know how much time we've got here. We have to go."

She knew he was right, but that didn't mean she liked it. She just wanted to get out of here and go home.

All in one piece, hopefully.

Buffy tried to get over her fears in a hurry and gave him a slight nod.

"Good. Just follow me out here, but not too close, and keep your back against the building."

Angelus then climbed out of the window and waited as sh very cautiously followed.

OoOoO

'How do I get myself into these situations?' Buffy wondered, right before the ledge started to give way. "Shit!"

If she hadn't been listening to him, Buffy knew she'd most likely be dead right about now. And she just came too close for her liking.

"Buffy? Buffy? Are you alright? Baby, talk to me."

"Oh me? Fine, fine. Peachy fuckin' keen!" she replied hysterically.

Angelus frowned then thought of what to do next. Their ledge had given way too damn much. Behind her he was sure there wasn't anything left and there were large holes in between the two of them.

'Fucking peachy is right, damnit.'

He looked around for a moment.

"Buffy, don't move," he called out to her.

"No need to worry about that!"

Angelus couldn't help but smile, then he started back towards her cautiously. More than once on his way, parts of their tiny little catwalk and parts of the building had collapsed. That certainly hadn't helped to improve their situation any.

He needed a plan and quickly came up with one, one he wasn't happy about.

And he knew she sure as hell wouldn't be either.

OoOoO

"Um? Angelus? Are you alright?" Buffy shakingly called out.

"Mmhmm," he murmured back, though that was hardly the case.

The burglar had managed to climb up to a ledge on the ninth story, though that hadn't been exactly an easy thing to do. It'd been slipper and hard to maintain a grip on. It seemed luck just was not on their side tonight.

It was moments later when he found himself laid out, full length against the wall, on a ledge that was barely a foot wide.

'Oh yeah, I'm just fine,' he thought.

Angelus tried to get comfortable in his new position and started to look around, searching until he found what he was looking for. Thankfully, that didn't take long as he spotted an open window. And, it was right above where he'd left Buffy.

They needed to get back inside and there was no way to do that from where they stood below. All of the windows were boarded, except for those he'd kicked out but when the catwalk all but broke, they couldn't get back to it.

"You know, I really don't mean to be a bother or anything..."

He chuckled. "Not at all," he told her, "I'll get you up here in a sec alright?"

"I'm afraid there's something I haven't told you yet, but I think this might be a good time. I'm absolutely terrified of heights Angelus and I'm pretty sure I'm on the verge of a very serious breakdown here."

"Nice time to tell me."

"Yeah, well. Why don't you just go ahead and I'll wait here..."

He started to move around on the ledge then started sliding along until he was above her.

The window was opened so quickly and with a lot of force he climbed in. He was unable to find anything that he could use to help so gave up looking and went back to the window. He braced himself the best that he could and leaned out the window.

"Buffy, I'm going to need you to give me your hand."

"I really don't think I can do that right now, try again later."

"You're going to be alright. I won't let you fall, I promise. You know I keep my promises Buffy."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know baby, I know, and I understand it, but you've got to trust me right now."

Buffy was silent for a moment and utterly still, but finally her hand slowly reached for his much larger one. His hands locked tight around her tiny wrists seconds later.

"Alright, listen sweetheart, I need you to turn around to face the wall."

"I... I can't. I can't do that Angelus."

"Yes, you can. And I'm going to be right here and I'm going to help you through it."

"I'm on the side of a building!"

"I know."

"This is crazy!"

"I know," he told her again calmly then asked her again to turn and face the wall.

It took a moment, but she did as told.

If the ledge she was on hadn't been widening, he would have had the patience to stay out there for as long as needed, but he just didn't have that sort of luxury right now so he was more than greatful that she'd obeyed.

When she heard a small cracking noise, she'd started to panic, but he was ready for it. He easily lifted her even though his sore ribs gave him hell despite the fact she was incredibly tiny, and he pulled her up and through the window.

She'd landed on top of him and they'd fallen back, quite ungracefully, but she seemed okay and that was what mattered.

OoOoO

After many moments of trying to catch her breath and wrap her mind around everything she muttered a sorry and climbed off of him, and as the shock somewhat wore off the pain came and she started rubbing her now very sore chest.

"If you want, I'll offer up my services to kiss those and make them all better."

"If you hadn't just saved my life out there I'd be ripping you a new one right about now."

OoOoO

"You're being very quiet."

That she was. They'd been in complete silence ever since leaving that room.

At first, Buffy had thought of nothing but what had just happened, but that in return led her further back. Like as to why she had even been looking for him tonight in the first place.

She was put in a very tough spot and for a few more flights of stairs she tried to decide what to do.

Giles was her father for Christs sakes, but she also owed the thief in front of her for saving her life.

Again.

Finally Buffy sighed. "Angelus, please stay away from my father's collection," she whispered.

He was silent for a moment. "Besides the obvious, is there any reason that I should?" he asked cautiously.

'Now or never Summers.' She was silent for another flight of stairs before finally answering. "Yes, there is actually."

He seemed curious with his tone, "Do tell."

"It's a trap. For you. My father is working with Interpol to catch you."

Angelus was silent himself for a moment, turning to gaze at her. "And 'Magicks' is the bait?"

She only nodded.

"And you're _warning me_?"

Buffy nodded again. "You saved my life, I owe you."

"Still... your loyalties should lie with your father, not me Buffy."

"I'll make peace with that my own way. Maybe he'll forgive me, maybe not. But like I said, I owed you."

"I don't think we're even just yet," he said and slowly came towards her, gently pulling her into his strong arms once again.

She knew how wrong this was, but couldn't make herself care. She eagerly went, hungry for him. She wrapped her arms around him and wasted no time deepening the kiss with all the desire she found she had for him.

OoOoO

"We... we have to get out of here," he harshly whispered, trying to hold onto the last tiny bit of control he had left.

Reluctantly, they both pulled away from each other and soon found themselves outside once again. She quickly explained where she'd left her car and they silently walked towards it.

He opened the door for her and helped her in when they reached it.

Buffy gave him a confused look, "Aren't you..."

"No, but don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Angelus..."

He smiled. "Thank you for saving me tonight," he started, his voice soft and sincere, "For coming out here, even as stupid as it was. Thank you for charging to my rescue. It almost gives me hope..." he sighed then leaned forward, his lips softly landing upon hers. "Please don't break my heart Buffy Anne Summers, I don't think I could take it," he whispered.

The emotion coming from it had Buffy's heart lurching, but before she could respond, he was gone.

_Back into the shadows, faded into the night._


	8. Chapter 8

When Buffy received the information that she had requested from Riley, she wanted it less than ever. She did manage to call and thank him, her eyes just staring down at the envelope in her hands, not wanting to open it.

Finally though, she told herself that she had to. She slit the top open, letting a mountain of different files, clippings, reports and such about the one and only Angelus fall out.

'He sure does get around,' she thought, glancing through a few items.

Everything there was to know about him, right there, all in black and white.

And as she read through item after item, she began to realize just how true Riley's words had been. Reading over the things he'd managed to somehow pull off... he _had to be_ dangerously smart. Worse, she also began to realize just how much of a _danger junkie _Angelus had to be.

Yes, Riley was right. _Oh, so very._

Angelus was a man who loved a challenged, loved danger, loved to push himself. He had to, he had to test his own limitations, had to always test himself.

And boy, did he ever.

It was all a rush to him, too. It certainly wasn't about the money, after all he'd done, he didn't need any. He could easily be living off some easy, peaceful, and luxurious life somewhere. He was more than set for the rest of his life.

But oh no, no, he _couldn't_ stop.

He had to find harder safes to crack, taller buildings, better security systems to get around. She doubt he even needed something to steal, just something to get into.

The risks he took grew with the more time that passed. This also meant that the risk of him getting caught, getting hurt or even killed kept growing as well.

The only way to ever stop a man like him was jail... or death. That was all too clear now.

It was too bad it didn't change the fact that she was slowly falling in love with him.

A criminal. A thief.

A thief after her family.

A danger junkie.

'Can this get any worse?'

OoOoO

Fred was kicking herself for her tiny slip, letting Lindsey know that she knew Angelus was in town. She'd managed to covered quickly, telling him that Buffy had told him and thankfully he believed that all too easily.

Nevertheless, she was glad to be engaged in a conversation with the blonde she'd used for a cover now, even talking about the robbery that happened at a fairly close by museum the night before.

"Lindsey thinks it might have been Angelus."

Buffy stared down into her cup of cofee. "Then he would be wrong."

"Oh?"

"I met him you know, Angelus, a few weeks ago now."

"Did you now?" Fred smiled, "What was that like?" She asked, then saw Buffy hesitate. "Don't worry, I'm a good listener."

Buffy drew a long breath then said to hell with it and slowly began telling the tale of her and the famous burglar, leaving out certain parts of course such as how he'd gotten close enough to steal her necklace, the fact she'd warned him about the collection being a trap and such.

"Wow."

"Wow is very right," Buffy agreed.

Buffy had come to find the girl with the excuse of two things, one warning her about Angelus being in town, and two just wanting to hear about what happened between her and Linds because she had no doubt in her mind that something had. It was quite obvious.

What she didn't say was her real reason that she had no nerve for. To ask if the new system was for capturing Angelus.

She wasn't sure who, besides her father and one agent from Interpol, were involved in it. She did know though that if Fred was involved, then Slayer was too. And that seemed pretty unlikely. She knew she sure couldn't ask anyone else either. That would be telling she'd not only eavesdropped, but she'd also warned him. More than likely screwing up their plans in the process.

So yeah, she really wanted to hold off on that for right now.

OoOoO

After talking with Buffy, Fred made sure to return a certain phone call. Not that she wanted to. She knew it had to be done, though.

"I don't know how much time we've got."

"I wish we had a little more..."

"The longer it goes on, the harder it will be, Winifred. The worse it will be."

"I know."

She was lying to the man she loved and he was never going to forgive her for it. She knew all too well.

Everything was going to come crashing down on her very soon.

She just didn't know how soon.

OoOoO

When Lindsey left to go talk to the cops, trying to get any more information about the museum robbery the night before, Fred took that opportunity to call and set up a meeting.

Lindsey had asked her if she'd wanted to come, but she said she still had some work to do. She also explained that if he wasn't back by the time she finished, she'd just take a cab back to the hotel she was staying at.

He didn't know why, but he had an uneasy feeling today about Fred. It was like she was pushing away from him and he really didn't know why. Then, when he asked her to go, he got this feeling as if she just wanted him to go away from awhile.

Knowing that he was becoming more paranoid by the day about a number of things he just shooed it away the best he could.

Then, he reached his car, ready to head down to the station, but didn't. Instead, he got into the car and sat there, trying to get past his sudden worry. He ended up driving out from the house and past the gates, only to park in a nearby parking lot where he could still see the house clearly.

After about ten minutes he noticed a cab pull up near the mansion, but he wasn't paying it much attention. He was too busy thinking of brining his nerves up with Giles, that man sure had to have some. Maybe he'd have some suggestions on how to rid them or something.

Suddenly though the gates opened up and the cab drove in. Curious, he watched for who it might be for.

When it turned out to be Fred he didn't know what to think.

He watched the cab come back out, heading in the opposite direction of her hotel, then he slowly started to follow behind it.

The ride wasn't very long and they ended up at a small park, not too far from Buffy and Giles'. He kept his eye on the cab, more so the girl he knew was inside, and pulled over to a curb.

As he did, Fred got out and he watched her start walking.

Lindsay waited until the cab left, then he got out and followed behind her.

OoOoO

There was a cemetery close to the park and that's where she kept walking toward, a mausoleum seemed to be her destination. She looked behind her once, quickly, not seeing him or anyone else, then entered.

Lindsey only hesitated for a moment, then came slipping in behind her, slipping into some deep shadows as he stared at the two of them.

"Where's he at?"

"On his way. You do realize you didn't give us much of a warning ahead of time," Xander Harris replied, then glanced over at the small lantern used for lighting up the room.

"I don't have much time. Lindsey's going to picking me back up soon for dinner. You have to make a decision."

"I know that." Xander let out a sigh and then let his eyes fall back to brunette. "He's asking questions, good ones at that. I know I can't stall him forever."

"Okay then, why not just come out with the truth?" Lindsey asked as he stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were icy and his voice was hard.

Fred paled as she heard his voice, more so when she turned to face him.

"Just hold on a sec..." Xander started.

Lindsey cut him off, completely ignoring the other person with them. "You lied to me?"

"Yes, Lindsey. I did. Only about the job, though," Fred told him, defeat and sadness in her own voice.

"You sure about that? You sure there isn't a list of things you weren't told to lie about? And what, was this all your ideas or his?" He nodded his head back towards Xander. "Hey darlin' let me guess, dare you getting a bonus out of this for sleeping with me,too?"

"I wouldn't suggest you say another word," Xander stepped in.

Lindsey's eyes flew to him giving Fred the chance she needed to escape past him, just as the tears began to fall.

"Nice going," Xander said and Lindsey finally realized she was gone.

"Shit."

Before he or Xander could say anything else someone else stepped out of the shadows. "I'm the one to blame for this, not him."

"Well isn't that just great!" Lindsey bellowed.

There were a lot of sighs released,

OoOoO

Fred knew it was going to be bad when he found out, she knew it would hurt, but that didn't help much.

Even in her state of pain, she somehow did manage to flag down a new cab that drove her back to her hotel.

She walked as though she was a zombie inside and through the lobby, pushing the button to the right floor once on the elevator, then walking to the right door.

As soon as she opened the door though, Fred felt a hard shove in the middle of her back and went flying inside the room. The next thing she saw and knew was Darla's enraged face and the pistol in her hand.

Fred wasn't good at handling these types of situations. She wasn't a field agent, though she did have the basic training. She could even handle herself quite well, but disarming an enemy in a situation like this was a different story.

Darla kicked the door close then stepped a few feet toward her, the gun still aimed right at her.

Darla accented her voice, a mockery of Fred's. "I bet your there thinkin' we can talk about this, work something out, right?" She laughed. "But I really don't think so. See, if you aren't stopped, I lose two things, one being the collection and the second being Lindsey, and well, I just can't have that."

Fred shivered then when answering did her best to wipe the accent from her own voice. "About the collection..."

"Don't do that, little girl. I want to get that annoying little accent of yours just right. I've seen the way he looked when you two... when y'all, excuse me, are talkin' and I know he likes it. Maybe it's just something else you have in common," she frowned and cocked the pistol. "If you don't want to help me then I'm just going to kill you right here and now."

"Well alright then," Fred drawled, wanting to stall. "You want me to just talk? Fine by me. I happen to be quite a rambler sometimes and besides that, I am a bit curious, Darla. How in the world did you lose the collection all because of little ol' me? It's not mine, it's not Lindsey's either."

Darl'a head was tilted, listening intently. She paused for a moment, the drawled out in a tone almost exactly like Fred's. "I could have persuaded that Lindsey Mcdonald to let me get to it, dear. Get close to it and get all those little security details from him, too. I could, you know. I've found that men are willing to tell you all sorts of things when you're in bed. After that, I'd just get my men to take care of it. I did teach them well. The police don't even have the slightest clue."

Fred thought for a moment before it hit her. "The... the gang? That gang of thieves? They're _your_ men?" Fred honestly was sruprised. Interpol had been looking into her, but that hadn't been the reason.

"It's the perfect arranegment. I get the details then they go in. I get to choose out a few items that I want for myself and then they get the rest. They usually go off and sell them to collectors they have on their list. Everyone ends up happy in the end."

"It does sound like a good deal, I'll admit."

"I'm glad you appreciated it. I do think we should be going now. Lindsey will be here soon won't he? Coming back here to be with you," she spat. "When I started following you guys... that's when I knew. I had to get rid of you. I hated the way he was looking at you that first night when we met in the bathroom at that restuarant. He could hardly take his eyes of of you, but I just thought he'd lose interest. Turns out I was wrong. He just kept brushing me off, more and more._ All because of you_."

"Dar..."

Darla shook her head and took a few breaths as if trying to get a grip once more. "He was the first one that I found myself ever actually wanting you know. I don't know why. Maybe there's just something about him..."

Thinking fast, Fred spoke again. "Darla? Did you follow me tonight?"

"No, I did not. I had other things to do. I turned out to be lucky anyhow though. I got here just when you did, stepping out of that cab. I noticed that Linds wasn't with you, too," she smiled. "We'll be leaving now."


	9. Chapter 9

Fred knew, without a doubt, that she had to get away but her hope in getting the job done were rapidly falling away.

She didn't try anything as they walked the elevator, which was thankfully empty.

She knew the lobby seemed to always be pretty active and hoped that was going to be the case. She also could think of a few good places off the top of her head where she could run and hide. But she was worried that Darla might start opening fire... and she didn't know if she could risk getting anyone hurt or killed by this madwoman.

Fred's instincts told her she needed to do something but her mind couldn't come up with anything else.

They stepped out of the elevator, Fred only a step in front of her, if that. There was a scarf draped over Darla's hand, hiding her weapon which was pressed into Fred's back.

They were halfway through the lobby when they heard a soft voice.

After that everything seemed to being in slow motion or something.

Fred flinched away and turned around, as did Darla. And they both faced a very still looking Lindsey, who now had Darla's gun pointed towards him. She went to go scream but then a hand grabbed her and started pulling her away.

"Lindsey," Darla seductively drawled.

Darla continued to talk for a moment longer before Xander made his move. The gun was out of her hand before she realized what was going on and sirens were heard just as she started screaming.

OoOoO

Fred sat in the room quietly. Xander, Giles and Lindsey were all there with her, but she wasn't paying them much attention. She knew they were talking, but for the life of her, she didn't know what about.

She did vaguely remember Giles apologizing to her, saying it was all his fault about what had happened between her and Lindsey earlier.

She hadn't responded.

Fred was past her shock and now back to miserable and numb. She didn't even care how they knew it was Darla, though the question had entered her mind more than once.

It didn't matter in the end.

Minutes later, she distantly heard Giles speaking, saying he was leaving. Xander saying the same thing soon afterward.

She looked up and gave a nod, at least she thought she had.

Lindsey had walked with them over to the door but closed the door behind the two men as they left.

'Why is he staying?' she wondered, realizing that was his apparent plan.

He turned and flung his jacket off then started walking towards her. He looked violent.

He reached her and jerked her up into his arms, knocking the breath right out of her.

She hadn't even heard the words he mumbled into her hair over and over at first. Then, when she finally came out of her little daze she was in, she did. And she was afraid that maybe she was still in it or just imagining things.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry. More than you'll ever realize. I didn't mean what I said back there, I swear that I didn't. I don't know why I said it, that was horrible, beyond horrible. I know that you would have never lied to me if you'd had the choice. I know also that us being together wasn't part of the job. I'm sorry."

"I never lied about us," Fred whispered. "I wanted you... I didn't mean for that to happen... I couldn't help it though. And I wanted to tell you the truth... abot\ut what I was doing here, how I felt..."

Lindsey lifted his head back and his blue eyes stared into her. "Tell me now."

And she did. She knew that if there was even the smallest chance he'd forgive her, she'd give anything up. Everything she had.

"I.. that first day... when you came in in your bad mood... standing there staring at me as I climbed out from the desk... I... I fell in love with you..."

"I love you," he said then kissed her with brutalizing force.

OoOoO

It was sometime after when they were on the couch, Fred sitting up on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. "I never wanted to lie to you."

"I know. Even as you left the room, I'd known. Then Giles showed up and he and Xander explained everything more, telling me why they'd been keeping their plans from me and everything."

"I was never told anything. I was just told that Giles didn't want you to feel torn. You have your loyalty to Giles and your resposibilities to your company. He said that it was your job to protect the collection and since that wasn't going to change, no matter what they'd planned, they thought there was no reason you should know."

"They both know me better."

"I thought they should have. It wasn't my place to say that, though. I think all they really wanted me to do was to stall you finding out long enough to think of some kind of reason for you to think that using the collection as bait was the right thing for them to do."

He fully agreed.

OoOoO

Fred told him more about herself, about how she'd been recruited into Interpol and about the systems she was working. When she mentioned Slayer Securities Lindsey jumped in asking what that was all about.

"Um... so I guess it's safe to assume you didn't know that Giles owned them?"

Lindsey stared at her for a moment. "No. That I was not aware of."

Fred was beginning to see why they hadn't filled him in on everything before they left. Who knew how he was going to take all of this new information he'd been getting from her.

"Well yeah, he does and when the collection became bait, Xander kind of said they should put a few people inside. Kind of like a sting. They were suppose to be getting people in that were amenable to bribery... that was when my fake program was going to come in and be part of the lure."

"Wait, the Slayer employee who was murdered was supposed to have broke into files..."

"No one saw that coming. Xander was still getting his people settled in. I guess no one counted on a thief showing so much interest before the collection was even close to being there yet."

"Right," he nodded. "That included me as well. And then everything dealing with that... started getting me nervous and suspecious."

"Exactly. And no one wanted that."

"So, they screwed up the entire system?"

"No, that wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to get the most basic programs in place then say he was in over his head. Then he was to leave with a huge apology and then they'd send me in. At the time I wasn't even ready. I was off in Paris working on a different program still."

"But not for Slayer Security?"

"No. I was on another job at the time."

"So really that dumbass kid really did just screw up?"

"Yep. And you started going crazy over it. Everyone started to get real nervous after that. They thought you were going to breath fire and who knows what else until they agreed to use a different company. Next thing I know, I'm being rushed far ahead of time here, put in place to fix it up. I was suppose to convince you that I was the best of the best and get your confidence back, divert you away from your worries about the company."

"So that cocky attitude was just for show?"

Fred smiled. "No, not completely. I happen to have a attitude."

"Good. I fell in love with you because of it," he grinned.

"You just wanted somehow to fight with you."

He laughed. "Okay, that too."

OoOoO

That night it was decided that he and Fred were officially going to be a couple.

Not only that, they'd wasted no time in jumping into house hunting.

Fred was moving in with him and he couldn't be happier.

Right now, the two of them switched back and forth between his apartment and her hotel room, but if they didn't find a place soon she was temporarily moving in here.

Now it was days later, and to finally take the time to celebrate, he, Fred, Buffy and Giles were all going out to dinner. Fred had gone off shopping with Buffy and he'd come back to his apartment to shower and change.

He stepped out once he was dressed, in an unaturally happy mood... until he saw he had a visitor anyway.

He tensed, but felt a small bit of relief all at the same time.

"You summon me in an ad in the personal column? Really Linds?" Angelus asked.

He was standing by an open window, which he had obviously used to get in.

Never mind that Lindsey's apartment was on the forth story.

He was in his usual black, but he'd taken off his mask once inside as he waited on Lindsay to enter the room.

"Last I heard, you didn't exactly have a permanent address."

"That's true," the thief admitted and his eyes looked toward the window. He was standing where he was with all good intentions. If things got out of control here, he needed a fast escape. Finally, he looked the other man over. "Looks like you're heading out so maybe I should come back another..."

"Don't you even think about moving, 'Angelus.'"

"Afraid I'll vanish off the face of the Earth if you let me out of your sight?" he asked, trying to sound amused but he wasn't and it was showing.

"Again, you mean? Like you did in London?"

Angelus sighed. "Linds, you know things were much different then. When we... er... met up last time I sort of had the feeling that if I would have stayed, you and I would have said and done some things we'd later regret. I decided it was best to just clear out."

Lindsey didn't say anything for a moment, instead his eyes took in the thief's apperance. "You know something? You look like shit."

"Well gee, thanks so much."

"You do. I was just stating the facts," Lindsey replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tension filled the air as the silence drew on. Angelus started to just turn and leave but Lindsey stopped him.

"I want to know why you're here. And I want to know the truth."

"You sure about that?" he answered, his voice tired.

Lindsey nodded.

"Alright, but you're not going to like it."

"I already don't."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the end of the following week, and Buffy came into the room, getting Fred's attention.

"Buffy, you look a bit..." Fred started to say with a hint of a smile. She was sure she knew just who was the cause of the look on her friend's face, as in a certain thief who'd been missing in action, at least to Buffy, ever since their night where she rescued him. Well, as far as Fred knew anyway.

"I found this tiny little package in my room this morning," she said, holding up a ring-sized box.

Fred smirked. "Let me guess, some sort of present from the infamous Angelus?"

'He either did something really stupid or gave her an engagment ring. Well, I guess that could be considered stupid too...' she thought, growing more amused by the second.

Buffy slid the box towards her friend over the desk. "At some point, he has to stop being able to come and go as he pleases around here! I should seriously tell more people, tell the cops, tell everyone I come across! The lousy thief! Look at the stupid thing!" she cried.

And Fred did. She opened the box, finding a ring with a gleaming large square stone. She sat there admiring it for a moment.

"He is so dead," Buffy growled. "I'm not even joking."

"Why?"

"Giles has an entire collection of these... it's a copy, but a damn good one. Oh, and that son of a bitch? He knew I'd recognize it, too! He did this to taunt me! Damn him! But that is beside the point.. the point here is that... it... it's a _concubine ring_! He gave me a ring that they used to pass out in _harems_!"

Fred couldn't help but burst out into a loud laugh. "He sure knows how to push your buttons."

"He pisses me off is what he does! And I was stupid before and passed up a few good opportunities to get the police after his ass, but that is over. His ass just got put on _my_ most wanted list."

"You do know that could me taken in a whole different way..." Fred teased.

"Thieving bastard," Buffy muttered, ignoring that. "I'd be glad to just slam the door on him personally, dropping the key off into the bay."

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get your chance," Fred told her softly.

OoOoO

Besides having left her the that no good ring, Angelus had left Buffy completely alone for around two weeks now. And after, it just continued with the silence.

The weeks continued to pass with no sign of him. She hadn't even 'felt' him once.

That, along with the fact of 'The Darkest Magicks' collection being on its way, had her tense as all hell. The bait would be there in a only a few days count now and she still didn't know anything about it. Nothing other than what she heard that night where Giles spoke to that Xander person.

She hadn't brought it up either.

She was still mad about the ring he'd left and she was going to make sure to give him a piece of her mind the next time they met, if that were to happen anyway.

But as time continued on, she found herself doing the stupid thing with going back out looking for him. Again she'd find some good targets and park outside, hoping to find him, 'sense' him or something. _Anything._

The more she looked, the more she realized how much his words about her not being able to find him unless wanted were true.

She would read the complete newspaper, hoping for any kind of clue, but never found any. No huge headline about how the famous cat burglar had come to the states, no bulletins ever came over the news. Anyone he was stealing from didn't seem to knows is was him she guessed.

She started to wonder if her warning had sent him packing back to Europe. But she didn't fully believe that he would, and that's why she still went out looking for him. Deep down, he was sure he was just waiting for the right time, that was all.

Trap or no trap, he was most likely going to go for it.

Buffy knew she was an idiot when it came to him. The man was a thief and that was it, she knew damn well better than this. He wanted her father's collection and there she was, helping him! She even went so far as to _warn_ he bastard!

Buffy knew she could go to police and give them details they'd drool over. She knew what he looked like for crying out loud and could give a complete description. _And he knew that._ And she knew he wasn't worrying about it either.

He knew she would never say a word.

And that just pissed her off more.

OoOoO

Angel would have loved to have seen her fury, and he thought about it often. He thought about her often, almost too often. He thought about the ring, which he knew she'd be a little riffed about, and just the girl's attitude towards him. Well, parts of it anyway.

It was becoming an almost torture for him to be so close to her, yet so far away. But he knew he had to distance himself from her.

Yet, given the collection, that had its problems.

But, he did the best he could and tried his best not to think about it.

Instead, he focused on his target. He stayed back as best as he could without losing sight... but it wasn't something easy either.

As his foot slipped some on the wet tile of the roof, he started making a mental note to get a new pair of shoes. Newer and better ones to use for his nighttime activities. And to stop obsessing about a certain blonde woman in his life.

And just as that thought was passing through his mind, one of his gloved hands reached for, and dislodged, another one of the slippery tiles.

Angelus completely froze.

He looked towards the man, trying to determine if he'd heard the noise. But his senses all seemed to tell him that the man who he was sharing the roof with was slowly moving away from him.

Angelus was hardly even breathing as he moved, following his prey. He continued from rooftop to rooftop, silent and cautious.

This was becoming a habit.

And it was that thought made him freeze once again.

This was the same. _The same goddamn routine._ The same time of night, even to the hour. The same rooftops, too. None of the buildings were any holding anything to attract a thief of gems or pieces of art. The same path, difficult and physically demanding path that was testing his nerves and skills.

Angelus realized that he was playing follow the leader. And he wasn't the leader.

Angelus knew now _he_ was being tested.

Rage swept through him and he knew that he needed to get away. When someone else was playing a dangerous game, he knew not to play until he knew the rules.

He took a moment before slowly pulling back, putting together the easiest path for his retreat.

He almost made it, too. He was almost ten feet away from getting back to the ground when his senses all started screaming at him. There was sudden warning of someone being close by, _far too close_ by. And at the moment, he was helpless as he dangled down the side of the building towards the dark alley.

Angelus had barely turned his head, seeing a shadow outline from the fire escape he'd avoided. It was only for a moment as he also saw the gleam of light playing off dark steel followed by a soft noise that had him pushing off of the building trying to drop down to the alley below him.

When the bullet hit him, his legs buckled from the shock and he reached the ground. He fought to ignore the pain searing through him as he looked up, searching for the man who'd just shot him. But he was nowhere to be found.

Angelus looked down, pressing his gloved hand to his chest for a moment. When it brought it back up he could see it gleaming, even in the dark alley.

"Son of a bitch," Angelus muttered... right before he started falling toward the ground.

OoOoO

Buffy had taken the night off from hunting for Angelus. She was far too tired after the long string of days without getting any sleep in, and today had been a pretty busy day once the afternoon kicked in.

She'd gone straight to bed after calling it a day. She planned to catch up with her much needed rest then worry about everything else tomorrow.

OoOoO

Buffy's eyes flew open as she woke up. Her eyes flew to the clock with told her it was a few hours into the very early morning.

Next, her eyes flew back into the darkness and her ears strained. She heard a very small sound and did all she could not to gasp.

_Someone was in the room with her._

Next there was a set of new sounds telling her of their movements, scarying her more. But after a few short moments she knew who it was. She 'felt' him again.

"Angelus!"

"_Jesus _Bu...Buffy. Don't sound so... goddamn re..relieved. I may not be... a murderer.. or... a... a ra..rapist or something... but... but you should still... still at least con... consider me dan... dangerous. I am a know... known felon and... all.."

Buffy sighed and then slowly sat up, reaching for a table lamp. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light but as they slowly did he came into view.

He was still off by the window and she noted he was in his costume, mask and all. She wondered why he had it on, afterall, she had seen his face and was far from forgetting it.

"Keeping up with tradition, and bringing it back to my turn, what the hell are you doing here?"

"In.. in the neigh.. neighborhood?"

"Funny," she said then frowned. He was too still. He wasn't speaking quite right. And she had a very bad feeling.

Slowly Buffy got out from under her covers and out from the bed and started making her way towards him.

It only took a moment for her to realize what had happened as she reached him. Fear and worry shot through her more and more.

"No police Buffy, can't... call.. doctors... they have to.. repo... report.." his voice became more slurred and then he started to sway, once more falling to the ground.

OoOoO

Angel was watched as he made his way past all of Giles' massive security and climbed his way up to his destination.

It was hard to believe. Not that he got through, he was too good. It shouldn't be surprising. It was doubtful that it was his first time, too. But it was suprising that he'd come _here_.

It was now known that he had a weakness after all. Quite an interesting one at that.

OoOoO

Buffy was panicking, calling out his name.. alias.. as she noticed the wet gleam on his black sweater. It was high on his chest and on his left shoulder. And it was spreading. Fast.

Buffy hurried to pull off his ski mask and then gasped at the sight. His handsome, almost angelic face, was covered in sweat and he was looking sickly pale. She pressed her hand up to his forehead, finding his skin chilled. As she noticed this along with his closed eyes, she had a chill rush through her. An overwhelming sense of dread.

She could tell his heart was beating but it was faint. The timing and rhythm were all wrong.

She knew he was going into shock.

She knew he was far too heavy for her to move but did her best to elevate his legs and went to go grab a blanket off of her bed to help keep him warm.

She really didn't want to see the wound, but knew she didn't have a choice, so she rushed up and to her bathroom, looking for a pair of scissors she had in there. She hurried back and carefully started cutting away.

Soon the bullet hole came into sight and she rushed to grab whatever was near to try and press against him, trying to stop the bleeding.

His last words were haunting her. She knew what he'd meant and knew he was right. A doctor would have to report this to the police... police who wanted him. But even so, Buffy knew she'd prefer this man locked away in jail and alive instead of not doing anything except letting him bleed to death on her bedroom floor.

Buffy reached behind him, feeling around for an exit wound and didn't know which way to feel when she didn't find one.

"_Goddamnit Angelus_! You cannot die on me here. Damn you, don't die!"

Slowly, the thief opened his eyes. She noted the scary look in them, the darkness, but also the tiniest bit of his known amusement hidden in there.

"Elizabeth, if you... you are go... going to continue swearing at me.. then... then plea... please use my first na... name," he said, his voice in a whisper.

"I don't even know what that is," she whispered back, a few tears came rushing into her eyes.

Angelus almost laughed. The noise he strangled out showed he probably would have, given he could. "Liam," he told her. "My na... name is Liam."

Somehow, Buffy knew he wasn't lying, but she didn't feel any better knowing it right now, knowing more than maybe anybody who was after him. She didn't feel any better that he'd decided he trusted her with this bit of information. She was too afraid. It was like he was giving her a deathbed confession.

"_Liam_, don't _you_ die on me," she said biting her lip. "I... I have to call a doctor damnit!"

"No... no.. Buffy no police. I can't... you... no... they can't get... in the wa.. way. I'm too... too close now."

"Listen! You are going into shock and you've lost who knows how much blood so far. There is a bullet still in you for Christ's sake! It has to come out and you! You cannot die on me okay?!"

Ang... Liam's eyes opened this time they scared her even more.

Buffy thought quickly then blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Giles! Giles, I can get him. He can get someone here.. quietly too. The police won't have to know. _Please_ let me go get him. Please?"

It didn't hit her until later how ridiculous that was. A wounded cat burglar sneaks into her house,aA house which is owned by his next victim, his next victim who was using what made him pray as bait to catch him, and his next victim who might be the only person who'd be able to help him.

He looked at her for a moment, emotions seemed to flooding through him one by one. Then he let out a sigh and he gave a small smile. A very strange one at that. "Okay," he finally said then he closed his eyes.

OoOoO

Buffy wasted no time. She hadn't wanted to leave him alone, even if to just get to another part of her house, but she knew she had to.

Giles listened to her as she tried explaining the situation and didn't interrupt her once. When she'd finished he told her to go back to her room and check up on him, stay with him and he'd be there in just a few moment.

Buffy ran back to her room and waited. Angelus was breathing, but he seemed to unconscious. She ran her hand over his forehead then tucked the blanket around him a bit more securely.

"Please don't die on me," she whispered, feeling fresh tears coming. She wasn't sure if she imagined it, if he could hear her or if he was too deep under to have been able, but he moved his head the tiniest bit into her touch which caused her eyes to overflow.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed like forever, but it was only a few minutes later when she heard a soft knock at the door and then Giles poked his head inside, before his body followed.

"I called for a doctor, he should be here at any time... and don't worry, the guards won't know a thing," he said at the sudden worry that crossed her face as she realized she'd forgotten about how he'd get in and any questions that might come and.. "How is he?"

"I don't know... the same..." she said as her father came closer, his fingers checking for a pulse. After that, he gently pulled the covers back and inspected the wound. "I don't believe it's fatal."

"He... he's just so pale... and.."

"I'd imagine he lost alot of blood," he pulled the blankets back up around the wounded thief. "Shock too."

"It's still in him, the bullet."

"I know. Luckily too, otherwise he'd probably be dead by now."

Buffy's eyes widened as her heart clenched at the thought.

"How about we move him to the bed?"

OoOoO

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce didn't seem to see anything wrong with being here, with being pulled out of bed in the middle of the night to secretly tend to a gunshot wound.

Besides being told not to worry about, Buffy did wonder about what was said to the guards. She'd only heard Giles briefly telling someone to not worry and that was about it. But that was the least of her current worries with the current situation so she kept quiet.

Buffy only stayed for a few moments before backing out. She wasn't sure how much more she could take right now. She did know however, she wasn't going to make it any longer if she had to stay and watch as they removed the bullet.

Instead, she decided to pace outside of her room and down the hall, uncaring now about guards and if they saw her or came by or anything. Her focus was more on the sound of their low voices then the loud groan that she guessed meant they'd gotten it out.

OoOoO

When Giles finally stepped out, he looked a bit grim. "The bullet is out of him," he told her quietly. "It went in at a bit of angle.. it was harder to get out of him.. but if it had gone in otherwise he probably wouldn't have survived."

Buffy nodded, feeling quite numb by now. "I heard him.. did he?"

"Yeah," Giles gave a small nod. "He came out during the middle of it. I would imagine it wasn't very pleasant for him. He's still refusing any type of medication nonetheless."

"Is he.. going to be okay?"

Giles nodded. "Looks that way though he'll be out of action for right now. I guess we'll be having a wounded burglar stay with us the next few days."

Buffy started to notice how calm he was being about all of this. How _insane_ the whole situation was with it. "Um... well... me and him sort of... well, we met... weeks ago. In the house actually. And since then we've.. ran into each other... a few times..." Buffy started to blush. "He.. um... did save my life... a couple of times... um I guess I just feel like I owe him or something?"

Giles nodded. "In any case, I don't think we should try and move him tonight. Do you mind giving your bed up and we'll see what tomorrow looks like?"

Buffy's eyes widened but she said that it wasn't a problem. She really wasn't sure how she felt about that. Or anything at this point.

There was a moment of silence as Buffy screamed at herself to say something.. 'He should know.'

Buffy took a deep breath. "Um.. I guess I should probably tell you something," she said quietly. "I heard something I don't think I was meant to... that night you came back... you had a visitor over late and were talking with him.."

Giles smiled. "I thought you had, but I wasn't sure."

"Yeah... um... well... a few weeks ago... I ended up in a... situation... with Angelus again," she sighed, " And I um.. I ended helping him out.. then he ended up saving my life once again," she said, not going into the details with him just yet. He didn't push for them either. He just stood, listening. "Um.. and I sort of.. I told him," she blurted. "I warned him that 'Magicks' being a trap."

Giles took his glasses off and being to wipe them. "I see."

Buffy was sure the tears were going to return. "I'm so sorry.."

Giles smiled again and put his arm around his step daughter. "It's alright, Buffy."

Before either could say any more, Wesley came out into the hall to join them. "Stubborn one, isn't he? He has quiet a high tolerance for pain, still reluctant to take any pills," he shook his head. "I'm going to guess he's a quick healer, as I told you," he nodded to Giles, "so he'll probably be back on his feet in no time. Maybe only a day or day or two." Once more Wes nodded toward Giles, "And he wants to see you for a moment."

"Buffy, would you mind going to the kitchen and making us all some coffee?" he asked with a smile before entering the bedroom once more.

Buffy walked with the doctor as he started giving her instructions of what to do to help Angelus the next few days.

OoOoO

After Rupert Giles entered the lamp-lit room, he closed the door and waited beside it until he heard the two outside starting to move away. Next, he walked a little closer to the bed and began to study the patient.

Angelus' eyes had been closed but they popped open once he took another step and continued his study of him.

Finally, he gave a small smile then went over to the still opened window. "You haven't told Buffy?"

"No," Angelus answered quietly.

"She may not be my flesh and blood, but I love her and I treat her as so. And I really don't know what kind of game you're trying to play with her here."

Giles' tone hadn't been any different than the one he used with Buffy, only a tad quieter, but nonetheless Angelus started shifting on the bed then hissing as his wound protest any such movement. "I'm not playing a game with her, Rupert. You should know me better than that. I don't have the time, patience or emotional energy for them. And I sure as hell wouldn't start with your daughter, nonetheless."

Finally, Giles' tone changed. "Then you should keep her out of it."

Angelus swallowed hard. "I can't..." he whispered.

Giles' head whipped around. "She's my little girl."

"I know," his voice remained soft, barely a whisper.

"You're going to break her heart."

"I think she'll be the one to break mine," he said sadly.

"Well then do something and stop this!"

"You think that I haven't tried?" Angelus barked out a harsh laugh. "I have. You don't know how hard I've tried. It damn near killed me, too, but I _know_ that I should. I know if I don't, something is going to happen. _But I can't_." He once again swallowed. "You want to know something? I don't even remember coming here Rupert... I just... I just did. I wanted to be with her. _I needed to be._ I thought that I was going to die... and if that were so... I had to be here with her. I had to see her one last time Rupert, I had... I just had to be with her."

Giles sighed and went back to staring out his daughter's window. "Liam, this is one hell of a mess."

"Tell me about it."

OoOoO

Buffy wasn't a coffee drinking by nature, but tonight she sure was.

She'd talked with the doctor, getting all the information she would need. He gave her instructions about what to do and what pills to give him and a list of supplies she would be needing. Then she showed him out and stared at the clock.

Giles stayed in there for over an hour and a half and she was starting to get worried. She stayed downstairs the whole time, but was starting to think that might not be the best course of action. Who knew what was going on with the two of them.

OoOoO

When Giles finally came out and down to find her she breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"How is he?"

"Better, I think he's going to be getting ready to sleep soon. He needs it."

Buffy nodded then before she could ask any of the many questions she had, she heard someone at the door. Buffy scrunched her eyebrows together. "Who could that be? The doctor again?"

Giles sighed. "I don't believe so, no."

The two walked out of the kitchen and through the house until they reached the door. Buffy stayed a little behind as he went to open the door.

Xander Harris came strolling in, looking a bit pale and there was fury and something else she didn't know how to describe.. it was almost worry.. in his eyes. "Where the hell is he?" he demanded.

"How could you?" she cried, looking toward her father then back at Xander.

"It's alright Buffy," he replied.

"Where is he? Is he alright? Has anything changed since your phone call?"

"No. It was serious, but not fatal. We were told he'd be out for the next few days though."

Xander sighed then laughed. "I should have known. Son of bitch has more lives than ten cats."

"You're going to want to talk to him," Giles said softly. "He was close this time Xander. _Too close._ And that's why he thinks he got shot."

Buffy stood there listening, confused. "What's going on?" she finally asked the two men. "Am I missing something here?"

Giles looked her over for a moment, then at Xander, before his eyes came back to her. "The collection _is_ being used as bait, but it's not for him. It's for another thief that Angelus is helping Interpol to catch."

OoOoO

_"You seem oh-so sure of yourself, and that scares me. No one has even been close to catching him. What makes you think you can?"_

_"With the right bait, you can catch anything. Or anyone."_

_"Perhaps, but this a sure-fire guarantee to draw out every thief you can think of. They'll be tripping over each other."_

_"It won't be that bad. You just need security to, let's say, weed out everyone but... serious... contenders."_

_"Security?" there was a laugh. "If he wants it bad enough, he will find a way. Some may be scared away by top secutity, guards and state of the art technology, but not the ones worth worrying about. He fits in there."_

_"I know, but there's not really that many who would go after any piece of the collection either. Tough security or not. It'd be too hard to sale any of it, they're too recognizable. They won't find it worth the risk. That's why it's meant to bait a collector, not just some thief looking to score."_

_"Some thieves are collectors."_

_"True, but not many. He's one of the few."_

_"As are you."_

_The cat burglar known as Angelus nodded. "He also likes ones that have a colorful past on them."_

_"So called curses and such?"_

_"Exactly. Something that almost all of the pieces in the collection have. One word that one of them were coming out would have his tail wagging."_

_Giles sighed. "I'd have to put the entire collection up."_

_"What? No, no, no. I don't want to risk the entire thing, Rupert. This madman is greedy enough to take it all. And he would, if we made it easy enough."_

_"I can't display any of them alone, Liam. It is part of a collection, a very well-known collection. I've said, more than once, that I would never display any part of one alone. If I changed my mind now, he'd know something wasn't quite right. Any thief would."_

_"Damnit!" Angelus growled. "If I would have known you were going to say that, I would have never even... Shit! I can't ask you to do that, Rupert. I can't have you risking everything. That's too dangerous. If it were one piece it would be protected. Hell, I could protect it. But not the entire thing. No way. If everything comes together like that.. and if he got past security.."_

_"He could get it all and the bait and the fish would be gone forever. I know."_

_"I know," he quietly said. "This was a very insane idea. I'll think of something else."_

_"There isn't anything else. We both know that. The kind of bait you will need is rare. Even harder to find is another collector who'd be willing to take the risk."_

_"I can't ask you to risk it."_

_"There isn't any other choice."_


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy didn't even realize the huge smile that spread over her face.

Xander sure did and gave her a harsh look. "Get any of those foolish ideas out of your pretty little head, would ya? He isn't being noble, he isn't doing what's right. He's trying to keep his ass out of jail and that is it."

Buffy's face fell. "I'm gonna... um.. go... check on the coffee.."

"Thank you," Giles said then watched her quickly leave. She was almost running. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, giving Xander a hard look of his own.

"What?" Xander's voice rose slightly along with his eyes and his hands flew about. "Do you want _her_ to start falling for_ him_? Oh yeah, 'cause he's so perfect for her! Besides, of course, _he's a thief_, one that I happen consider pretty unstable. He's going to end up in prision or killed. Yeah, match made in the heaven, Giles."

Giles sighed.

"You also know that he's just going to leave when this is all finished, if not sooner."

"Maybe not," Giles argued, his tone a little too hopeful.

"Right."

"Think about it. Liam told me that he thought he wasn't going to make it tonight and that he came here, not to me, but to _her_. He didn't come to me, he didn't come to you, he didn't even go to Lindsey. He didn't go anywhere but right to _her_. He doesn't even remember making the decision to. He was bleeding to death and going into shock and he said he just had to be with her."

"Well then, maybe he was just thinking with the wrong head," Xander snapped.

"You know him better than that," he calmly replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. I thought I knew him before and it turns out I was wrong then."

There was a few moments of silence that passed between them.

"Are you more angry at him for becoming a thief, or for not telling you he had?" Giles asked.

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, of course it does. If it's his... career choice... sort of speak, then that's your concern for him. If it's the latter, then that's just your bruised ego."

"_What the hell_? I'm a _cop,_ Giles! How do think it felt to come to find out that _my brother_ is a _goddamn thief_ that's been on top of our most wanted list for almost ten years now?"

Buffy had returned just in time to hear that little bit of information. She stood there with wide eyes. "Brothers?" she blurted. "You and Angelus are... brothers?!"

"Half-brothers, yes," Xander said as he turned, his angry eyes looking into her once again. "But do everyone here a favor and forget you know that."

"Consider it forgotten," she lied.

Xander looked like he knew it was too but didn't say anything about it. "Is he awake?" Xander asked, looking back to Giles.

"He was a few minutes ago..."

"Okay," he sighed. "I better go talk to him," he said and Giles nodded and he started showing him to the stairs but Buffy pulled him back.

"You might want to go in too... Xander looks... and I don't think Angelus is in any position to defend himself tonight... should anything happen."

Giles agreed and decided to go up the stairs and to Buffy's room with the young man.

OoOoO

It was hours before the two of them came back out.

Once again, Buffy had been anxious and waited downstairs and away from the place she wanted to be the most. _Barely._

"Lindsey is going to lose his mind after he finds this out."

Buffy looked up, confusion written all over her face. "Why would he? _Jesus!_ Does he really know Angelus too?!"

"Ask him," Xander growled then brushed past her for the door.

"_Jesus!_ All this time.. _all this time_! You all knew him and here I was.. feeling so guilty because _I_ happen to know him!"

Giles chuckled then let out a large yawn. "Buffy, Liam fell asleep and will probably be out for at least the next few hours. I think you and I should follow suit. We both still need our rest."

Buffy watched him leave, going back towards his room, and as she took her first step up the stairs it only then hit her that he'd used his real name.

She looked back, knowing he wasn't going to be in sight. She thought about chasing him down, wanted to, but was too tired. Instead, Buffy kept climbing up the stairs to her room where she went just to check in on him before going to one of the guest rooms.

'God, he looks so peaceful,' she thought with a smile.

A second later she jumped as his eyes opened and stared at her.

"Buffy," he mumbled with a tiny smile.

"Shh, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep," she whispered then started creeping away from him.

"Please stay."

Buffy halted and looked back toward him.

"I won't... do anything, I promise. Just stay with me?"

His eyes were only half open and she could tell he was having a hard time staying awake but she nodded her head in agreement then walked back toward him and the bed.

She stood beside him, looking the picture he made once again. This wasn't exactly steering her heart away from him.

"You... need... to... sleep," he mumbled and she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Won't... do..."

Buffy shushed him again the started to carefully climb in the bed beside him a few moments after.

If she hadn't been so tired she would have thought of the million reasons why that wasn't right, but not now. As soon as she pressed up against him, getting comfortable, she was fast asleep. As was he.

OoOoO

"So Giles is up and talking with Linds huh?" Fred asked her boss.

"Yeah," Xander replied as he paced around the room.

"Hmm. And since he is still furious with you, you decided to come in here to hide?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'm not hiding."

"Right."

"I just.. I don't know what he's going to do."

"Probably whatever Giles asks him to do."

Xander stared her over then sighed. "He knew before didn't he?"

"About Angelus? Yeah. But it wasn't because of anything I said. He didn't give me all the details... but he and Angelus had a meeting of sorts."

"Did he tell him the truth?"

"He thinks so."

"What do you think?"

She thought for a moment. "I don't know. From what I gather about him, Angelus never tells anyone the truth, at least not _all_ of it. He always has an ace or two up his long black sleeves. Possibly a rabbit too."

"Yeah. And that is what I'm afraid of."

"Do you think he's really after the collection?"

"I don't know. I'd like to believe he's with us rather than against us.. but I really don't know. Before this mess, I would have never thought he'd ever steal from Giles. Like, I figured that would be the last person in the world he'd go after. Now.. it's anyone's guess."

"Interpol doesn't know about the collection being used as bait do they?"

"No. They usually try not to use priceless pieces of art for bait."

"I figured that... but they at least do know he's helping right?"

"Yes. They figured using his skills would be a good idea. And here I am, supposed to be holding the leash on him."

"And how's that going for you?"

"He claimed to need more freedom in order to... help with his.. job. I let him. I gave him what he wanted. Now.. I don't know what could happen."'

"He's someone used to complete freedom, doing things a certain way, living different than all of us. Having him on a leash could end up as a problem. A deadly one."

"I know."

Fred sighed. "Is this the first time he's helped?"

"In this way, yes. You could say that."

"Hmm. So you really have no idea if this is going to work?"

"True enough," he said grimly. "He gave me _his word_ that he wasn't going to try and escape me or Interpol. That's what I'm holding on to."

"He's a man of his word."

"I fucking hope so."

"Do you think he would run if he got the chance?"

"Maybe after this is all done, but not before. He wants him bad."

"Personal?"

"I don't know the details about it, but yeah, it's personal for him."

OoOoO

"Me? I've sat here thinking this whole thing was insane from the beginning."

"It wasn't your idea?"

"_Hell no_."

"Then why agree to it?"

"Giles did. Then I was left with no choice."

Fred thought for a moment. "Was it Angelus' idea?"

Xander nodded. "Crazy son of a bitch. And if it had come from anyone else, I'd never even gave it a passing thought. Giles wouldn't have either. And if we were after any other thief, I wouldn't have let Angelus even ask. But this man... he has to be stopped. So I just figured it was worth any of the risks to come with it."

"Even the risk of your brothers life?"

"He's been risking it himself for years now. It's not that different, only the reason behind it has changed."

OoOoO

Buffy didn't know what Giles said to keep the maid, guards and more from coming into her bedroom to check on her and the room and such but she was glad for it. Being in bed with a thief wasn't exactly how she wanted to be seen by anyone.

She'd awoken hours later, still in his arms. She hated herself for the feelings that stirred in her because of it. There was lust, happiness, safety, confusion, longing, amusement.. then she had to force the bad side to come in since it wasn't doing it on its own.

She hadn't wanted to move and had a hard time being able to. Angelus stayed asleep but he would pull her closer every time she tried to escape.

She found herself disappointed when she finally broke free more than anything else.

OoOoO

Angelus stayed asleep for most of the day and she stayed there watching him.

She took a quick shower and changed, but other than that... looking him over was about all she did.

When he finally woke, she asked him how he was and if there was anything she could get him then hurried downstairs to get some soup and something for him to drink. When she returned she sat down next to him and cooled it off before spoon -feeding him.

OoOoO

Angelus was having a hard time watching her as she blew onto the soup before giving it to him. His eyes stayed glued to her face, her every movement and he did all he could to control himself. But it was far from easy.

With everything between to two of them ever since they met, then last night... _nothing_ was easy.

He couldn't remember making the decision to come to her or how he'd managed to get to her, but he knew why.

He didn't remember much about what happened, but he did remember the happiness through the pain as he knew he was near her again, the relief he heard in her voice when she knew he was too, despite what he said about it, and her annoyance with him for being there.

He remembered bits and pieces of her taking care of him and how safe he felt, like he suddenly knew he was going to make it somehow after all. He remembered he couldn't die because he couldn't stand the hurt she'd face.

He remembered bits and pieces of talking with a doctor as well, Giles too and then Xander.

Mostly though, he remembered the fact that he kept thinking about Buffy during their visits.

He barely remembered when she came back into the room finally, but he knew he asked her to stay. He remembered her laughing but didn't know what it was for. He remembered her getting into the bed he'd taken over and how perfect that had felt for the moment before sleep took him back over.

_Yeah._ This was all far from easy and not getting any easier any time soon.

OoOoO

"You have to take your pills!"

"Fine, but not with milk."

"There is nothing wrong with the milk!"

"I don't like milk. _Please_?"

Buffy sighed. He had been perfect up until now. He slept then was quiet, besides thanking her a million times anyway, and just watched her. Now he was starting to give her a hard time again.

"Would juice be better than?" she finally said with a sigh. She was hoping that at least she'd have some time before he started getting restless.

"Coffee?"

"You don't need coffee!"

"Coffee."

She debated but eventually decided this wasn't worth the fight. What mattered was he took the pills. "Fine, I will get you some damn coffee. But you _are_ taking these pills."

He nodded, enjoying his victory silently.

Buffy sighed then threw her hands up and rolled her eyes before slowly retreating out the door after telling him she'd be back in a few minutes.

OoOoO

She didn't know why, but she started having an uneasy feeling as she got half way downstairs. She looked back up, wondering what it was about but decided to continue anyway.

It was about fifteen minutes later when she returned, the feeling still there and increasing.

Whens he entered the room her eyes widened as she looked at the bed.

Angelus wasn't there.


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy looked towards her closed bathroom door and then she stomped over to it as soon as she laid the tray she'd brought up down. She could hear water running from inside the closer she got.

"Liam, what are you doing?" she asked after knocking.

"Well now, that's not a very polite thing to ask," he said, clearly amused by her yet again.

Buffy huffed. "You're not supposed to be out of bed!"

"I know, I do remember what the doctor said... at least some of it. Do you have any extra razors around?" she heard him ask, followed by some rumbling noises.

"You can't shave!"

"Yes I can."

Buffy glared at the door, hoping he could somehow feel it. Which, he probably could. "Fine, but when you start to get dizzy and then fall on your stupid, stubborn ass, I just want you to know I will be calling Giles, Lindsay, and your brother up here to drag you back to bed."

There was a chuckled heard and the rummaging stopped, as did the running water. Slowly the door opened, revealing him in the doorway. His hair was slightly damp and he'd wrapped a towel around his waist.

She guessed he'd probably come in here to try and clean up some. He could hardly stand and couldn't get his bandage wet, so was probably doing what he could around that.

And the towel was probably because the man had been completely nude, something she'd known since last night when she'd gotten into the bed with him. His boxers and pants had been sent in with some of her things to get cleaned, but Giles had brought in a few changes of clothes earlier that he hadn't gotten to yet. They were still neatly folded where they'd been left earlier.

'What I wouldn't give... _Shut up Buffy_!'

"Get back into the bed _Angelus_. Perhaps I can get an extra razor from my father later."

He gave a slight smile and nodded then started for the bed. He'd only taken a few steps though before she saw him sway and hurried to catch him, hoping she could.

Thankfully, together they got him there though she'd started to suspect he wasn't as fragile as he was acting after they'd made it halfway there. She didn't call him on it though. She did however slap his hand away as it came dangerously close to groping her breasts, which only made him chuckle and her glare and threaten to drop him before they reached their destination.

"I mean it, Angelus. You fall, it's your own funeral."

"I don't suppose you'd want to dress me," he said, unwrapping the towel from around his waist once under the covers and handing it to her.

Buffy's eyes widened for a moment then she quickly shook her head. "I'm gonna go get you a razor. Stay. Put."

His laughter followed her out of the room.

OoOoO

She returned with an electric razor and plugged it in before sitting it down close by. Next, she stood there watching him as he took his pills.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I will be."

"I'm sorry. I just.. I don't like being put in this kind of position. I know I'm pushing you, but I can't help it. I don't like having to depend on someone else."

She hated him for his serious. The emotional confession. She didn't know which side of him was becoming worse.

"There's the razor, feel free to shave. I'm going to go get us some lunch. After we're done you can rest some or we can find something else to do." his brown eyes started to sparkle she glared at him again. "I wouldn't even think it," she threatened. "I have a tv in here, a few games, cards..."

"You play cards?"

She nodded.

"Poker?"

"Yeah, some."

"Strip?"

"I swear I'm going to hit you."

He chuckled. "Sorry," he held his hands up. "I couldn't help but ask..."

"I'm going to go get lunch alright?" she asked and turned.

"Thank you," he quietly said behind her.

OoOoO

Riley Finn stared down at the body of the third Jane Doe of the month. "She's been dead for awhile, but it's difficult to pin down when."

"Why?"

"She spent some time in a freezer."

Riley lifted his eyebrows. "That's new. Someone wanting to mess with our heads?"

"Maybe. It could have been this girl knew who it was."

"Any evidence to that?"

"None we've got so far."

"Raped?"

"Doctor said no."

"Stripped, but not raped. Could be her clothes could have given us some more of id.. or at least a place to start looking for one. Or could be nothing."

"Could have just taken the clothes as a trophy," was offered.

"Yeah."

"But it is clear he didn't want her to be identified. Her fingers were burned with a damn blowtorch."

Finn winced slightly.

OoOoO

"I have something you might want to see."

Finn nodded and followed. He was soon handed a small piece of paper that was used in guides to museums, national landmarks and such. He started to feel ill.

"Doc said he found it when checking her out. It might be something, point us in some direction. Or at least point us to somewhere the killer wants us to go."

"I don't think I want to know."

But he already knew what it was from, he just didn't want to.

OoOoO

"You should give Xander a break already."

Lindsey glared at his fiancee. "I am. I'm still speaking to him _and_ I haven't tried to kill him.. again.. _yet_."

"He's not the enemy you know, he does happen to be on our side."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You two know each other pretty well right?"

"You could say that."

"And you respect him, right? And his authority and ability to do his job?"

"Yes, that hadn't changed but still.. he crossed a line darlin'."

"I'm an agent for Interpol. Risk is always part of the job."

"You're not a field agent though. It wasn't training that kept you alive. And he just put you into that situation without telling you and.."

"What's done is done."

"He..." Lindsey was still continuing but then the door flung open with the topic storming in.

"We've got trouble."

OoOoO

"How is he doing?"

Buffy spun around. "Growing more and more restless, but he finally went back to sleep. That's why I came out here. He seems to be healing really fast though, he's even gotten up a few times."

"I guess he needs that... in his... line of work."

"You don't sound very... disapproving... of it."

"Who am I to judge?" he asked with a smile. "And besides, even if I did, it wouldn't change anything."

"True, but I'm just surprised at how well you're taking all of this. You're being very helpful to him."

"What would you expect?"

Buffy laughed. "I don't know. I never thought you'd turn away, but I think it might have been best if we had called the police."

Her father looked at her questioningly.

"I just.. I have to worry. He's smart and craft, great at deception. He's _known_ for it. This could all be a trap... for us. He could just be pretending to be helping out, just so he gets on the inside."

"Is that what you believe he's going?"

"I... I don't know. I don't think anyone really does."

He sighed. "He hasn't done anything at all to try and threaten the collection or anything around it. He has been doing what's asked of him. He's been very helpful."

"Who's the other thief anyway?"

"You probably haven't heard of him, he hasn't been in the famed spotlight as Angelus has. He, or I suppose she, is very dangerous. Over the past six years, there has been eight murders during his... or her robberies. They call the thief The Gentleman. Most of the robberies have been here in the United States, but he's worked all over. Everyone tried to id him, but haven't come up with anything. There's no name, no fingerprints, no living witnesses. There's not even really much of a pattern. He likes gems, but goes after other art and antiques as long as they have a history behind them that's more.. unusual. And he tends to be more low tech than most."

Buffy listened to him explain a little while longer, letting the information sink. "How do they know it's the same person, if there's not a real pattern?"

"He does happen to leave behind a calling card, a dead rose. If he killed during, he will leave it on the body, but if not, he leaves it in place of whatever was taken. The police have kept it quiet in order to help ID the crimes. They have a lot of theories about it I've heard."

Buffy shivered. She really wasn't liking this plan any more at the moment. Less as she listened to her father as he continued.

"You think he won't suspect a trap?"

"Actually, they expect him to. But they hope his greed takes over his common sense. Then add Angelus..."

OoOoO

"If he is doing what's being asked of him... then _why _is he doing it? Is it just to keep out of jail like Xander said?"

"You'd have to ask him that, sweetheart."

"Yeah, 'cause he'd be sure to tell me the truth," she scoffed.

"You never know. But in any case, I did come down here to warn you about something."

Buffy was sure she'd already paled quite a bit during this converstation and it didn't seem to be close to letting up.

OoOoO

"Shit," Angelus muttered as he listened to Giles telling Buffy the news they'd gotten from Riley.

She started to ask if the murdered girl was connected to the Slayer employee as his mind raced. He knew he was running out of time.

He slowly crept back to the room unnoticed by them or anyone else and laid down. He started flexing his hand, grimacing as his shoulder protested, but he didn't stop. He had to get back on his feet as soon as possible.

His mind went to work.

OoOoO

"Expect alot more police activity around here."

"Great. Want me to warn him?"

"If you do, wait a few days. If not, Xander can tell him later, whenever he feels ready to. Even if there is a connection with us and the collection to the murder, there's nothing he could do about it right now."

OoOoO

Buffy really, really, really did not like the idea of this... _TGentleman_ person... after her family or any of their belongings. In fact, she became a little bit more than spooked by , as she went back to her room she did her best to hide it.

Neither of them mentioned the girl or anything that had to do with the collection, but they did end up in a pleaseat conversation. For some reason, she wasn't all that surprised by it.

OoOoO

When night fell, Buffy got them both a snack then played a final game of poker. She yawned and stood up, emptying the glass of juice she'd brought up for herself. "Well, if there's nothing else you need for the night... I'm going to go get some sleep."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can stay here..."

"You're not?" he asked.

"Uh, umm... no.. I think I'll crash in a guest room down the hall..."

"I can.."

"No, you're staying put. And don't argue with me."

Of course, he did. And it ended pretty heated, but she won this time. Though she did find staying with him sounded much more appealing, and he so very clearly had agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam was now dressed, by himself, and walking around some. He was slowly, but surely, getting back to his old self.

Buffy was more than glad for this.

The more time they spent alone together, the more she was losing control. She knew she was extremly close to doing something stupid.

And he was absolutly no help.

Overall though, they got along. An argument here and there and his never-ending flirting were the only problems.

But there was a very obvious tension building between them.

After being caught staring at him for the million time, his smug smirk in place, Buffy excused herself and went to go take a bath, leaving him with some food and the movie they were watching.

Soon, she was relaxing in almost-too-hot water and surrounded by peach-scented bubbles. She moved some so she could get lower and laid her head back, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, for the second time, she found she wasn't alone. Angelus was in there with her, standing over her, looking down at her, his eyes dark and full of heat that made her shiver.

"I locked the door," she managed to get out, sinking even lower into the large tub.

"Lousy lock."

"Maybe I'll get a new one, but in the meantime... was there something you were wanting?"

"That's a very loaded question, Elizabeth."

She growled. "Is there some reason you continue calling me that?"

He smiled at her, though it was dark given everything else going on. "I happen to like it, plus, it bothers you. You still call me Angelus, though you know my real name," he pointed out.

"Whatever," she grumbled. "If there's nothing you need in here, you can feel free to, you know, _get out_."

"I needed some entertainment," he said after a pause.

"That's what the _movie_ was for."

"I find this..." he stepped even closer to her, leaning over as he waved his hand through the air, "_much_ more entertaining."

"You touch me I'm gonna scream."

He smiled and kneeled down beside her, his hand lightly caressing her cheek before he leaned into to kiss her. "I have no doubt of that," he whispered seductively.

Buffy wasted no time ducking herself down, completely under the water. It was the farthest she could go to get away from him and right then, that was the only thing she needed.

But her head soon popped back out from under with a shriek as his hand had lowered into the water with her.

He quickly covered her mouth with his own and used his good arm, which was in the water, to slightly wrap around her.

When they finally broke apart, he slowly lifted both his head and his arm from the water and smirked down at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes half closed. Her lips were swollen.

Liam knew he was walking a _very _thin and dangerous line, but he couldn't help himself. It had now been _days_ spent almost completely with her. Every day was a battle with himself and he was losing with every passing second.

Slowly his head bent down again, softly brushing her lips though he didn't hide the passion behind it.

"I've never seen anything more perfect," he whispered and felt her arms wrapping around him pulling him closer.

He didn't resist.

OoOoO

Buffy's head was screaming at her, but her body was too, and it was louder.

The burglar had pulled her from the tub and into his lap. His mouth continued to devour her as his hands explored her wet and naked flesh. His hands cupped her breasts, his talented fingers teasing her nipples, making her groan and press into his erection.

Her hands left his neck and went around to grip the sides of the tub as her back arched and her hips started to slowly rock against him.

Liam groaned and before she knew what hit her, Buffy found herself flat on the tiled floor, his large body covering her as his mouth attacked her lips, then her neck, collarbone, breasts and started down to her stomach.

Buffy's hands were tangled up in his thick hair, and as he slipped a finger into her slick heat. And he continued leaving open mouth kisses down her lean stomach as his finger, soon joined by another, pumped in and out of her.

Her body jerked as he inserted a third finger, just as his mouth latched onto her clit. She let out a low half-moan, half-shriek with it. He started to smile but his body jerked up as he heard a knock on the door.

"Shit," he hissed. "What?" he called out.

"Liam? You in there?"

"Shit," he repeated. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"You to get out here so I can fucking talk to you that's what," Xander snapped.

"Fuck,_ fine_. Give me a minute."

"Just hurry up."

He shook as he let out a huge sigh.

He looked at the beautiful blonde under him and almost came undone. She was breathing heavily, still flushed and swollen. She looked a little dazed, too. Her tiny hand was rubbing and stroking him and her eyes were begging him to forget about Xander and cotninue what they both wanted most.

He sighed again and quickly got off of her and stood up. He lifted her and wrapped a towel around her before sitting her down on the toilet seat lid.

He checked his appearance in the mirror and hurried to do what he could about it and hurried into some clothes he'd left in here the day before. He looked over at her quickly, but didn't say anything.

He opened the door and went to see what the hell Xander wanted.

OoOoO

Buffy stayed there, silent and unmoving for a long time.

She finally drained the tub and got dressed.

He was still talking with Xander she noticed so snuck over to the room she'd been using and tried to go to sleep.

Eventually she had, but when he woke up the next morning he was gone. This time she knew he wasn't just rebelling or up walking around somewhere he shouldn't be.

Nothing like that.

He was just gone.

**OoOoO**

Buffy looked over the flowers that had arrived. There was no card, but she didn't have to guess who they were from. At least it was _something _she supposed.

She was still fixing them up when Giles knocked and came in.

"How's our house guest this morning?"

"Gone," she said with a shrug. "He was gone when I woke up, but I got these a few minutes ago."

"At least he said thank you."

"He already did, more than a few times. When he was here. They're nice though."

Giles nodded and watched her finish. She turned around and smiled.

"Riley coming by today?"

"Yes, he should be over in a few minutes I believe to speak with you."

"Sounds good to me," she said and started for the door, but he stopped her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"For what?"

"Having any... feelings... for Liam."

She grimaced. "The only feelings I should be having for that... him... is disgust, anger, and things like that."

"But you'd don't."

"Yeah, see the problem."

"He's just a man, Buffy. He may not be perfect, but he's not evil either. You would have thought that before."

"_I still should._ He's nothing more than a thief and a liar. Any good he may be doing now is only because he has to."

"Perhaps. But you should keep in mind that even the best of men make mistakes."

Buffy blinked. "_Jesus_, you sound like you actually _like_ him."

"I do," he admitted. "Even if he is who he is. It's hard to see who he really is, who he might really be in there, but he makes it that way. He's a gifted actor who can fit himself into any role."

Buffy sighed. "That doesn't help."

OoOoO

"So... why exactly was Angelus shot?" Fred asked as Buffy came and joined the group.

"Yeah, the collection isn't even here yet. What was he doing?"

"I didn't ask," Buffy replied. "But I figured at least one of you should know."

"He's convinced that this Gentleman is already in the city," Xander said. "He thinks the robber might even live here. Since he figures that he's been.. well.. looking around. Sort of."

"Breaking into homes?"

"I told him not to tell me," Xander said, holding his hands up. "He mostly just keeps an eye out on the city, places and different players in town. If he's got to break into places, then I don't want to know. But if this SOB does live in town, then I don't think it's a bad idea."

"Was that what he was doing that night?"

"He was looking around when he spotted someone and decided to follow them. He'd done that a few nights already after the guy, or gal, had started turning up, doing the same thing night after night. He didn't want to lose whoever it was like he had the other nights, but ended up getting caught."

Buffy winced slightly as she remembered in her room, looking like hell that night.

"I heard he's already up and gone."

"Yep, found him missing this morning."

"Not surprising," Xander muttered.

OoOoO

"The bullet's already been sent in, they're trying to matches ones taken from his previous victims."

"You could at least hang him on an attempted murder for that."

"If it does match, then we'll know he's is here in the city, right? And if so, then Angelus just got real close to him that night," Lindsey said.

"_Too close_."

"Too close," Lindsey agreed with her.

"Yeah, too close, in more ways then one. If it was The Gentleman, then he knows he's being followed. And he knows that police don't normally follow people by shadowing them across rooftops."

"But another thief would."

"Exactly. And he might start wondering who it is and_ why_."

"One more problem."

"Another is... I think we have another player in town. That last victim found, I don't think it was a Gentleman victim."

"_What_? Why not?"

"His victims are usually at the scene of one of his robberies and he leaves them wherever they fall. Plus the woman was stabbed, He always uses a gun. Plus the dead rose, he likes to take the credit for his murders and crimes."

"_Shit_."

"If it is a new player, they've got their own rules."

"Just great."

OoOoO

Riley Finn had just finished talking with the last guard and then the last of the cleaning crew. None had any idea who his latest Jane Doe was.

It didn't really surprise him however.

"Has anyone searched the basement yet?"

"Would _you_ search Rupert Giles' basement?" Amy Madison asked. "A trained archaeologist or historian would have to do it. And that could take years for them to spot something out of place. It's like _hell _down there!"

"But has anyone at least looked?"

"Yeah, best they could. Windows and doors, looked here and there. Most of them got spooked shitless though, one I hear almost shot one of Giles' statues."

"Great."

"So really we have no idea what to look for and if there's anything to even look for? I don't like this."

"And who knows, maybe they just want to lead us here to get them off their real trail."

"Exactly."

"I don't like this."

"Like I said."

"Guess we just gotta keep checking."

OoOoO

Buffy decided to call in an early day and headed back to her room. She straightened up, took a quick shower and went to bed.

She woke up during the night and used the bathroom. When she came back to her room Angelus was there, standing by the window.

"I'm going to start hanging garlic from that window, fair warning."

"Expecting some vampires?"

"I don't know. Legendary creatures of the night, known for quick movement, so quick you could swear they fly, they can cling to the side of a building like bat..."

"They sleep in coffins and drink blood."

"Actually, I've heard that they don't sleep in coffins after all..."

He chuckled. "And they blood bit?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "You never know with you, but I'm at least hanging some crosses around here. _And soon._ In any event, I do want to thank you for the flowers you sent, They're very beautiful."

Angelus' eyes went over to where she'd set them up. "I'm glad you liked them."

"I most certainly do."

"Um... Buffy... I wanted to.. come and thank you... for everything you did for me.."

"You already did. The flowers and more."

"Yeah, but you deserve... more. You really helped me out a lot that night and..."

"It was my pleasure, Angelus."

"You could have, and probably should have, called the police that night. I know that. But I'm very grateful that you didn't and that you.. took care of me.. and..."

"You're welcome."

Angelus took of his mask and laid it down. "You're really not making this easy."

"Should I?"

"You're mad at me," he said looking down at the ground.

"Why should I be? I only offered myself to you and you went running. Nothing to be upset about there."

"You weren't... thinking... clearly... at the time."

"_Excuse me_?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry... about... just leaving like that. I just wanted to come here tonight and thank you again and tell you that."

Buffy shrugged and sat down on her bed.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to stay," Angelus whispered hoarsley.

"_Then you should have_."

"We both know that would be a huge mistake, Buffy."

"Trying to protect me?" she asked in an almost mocking voice.

"Yes."

"From what? The fact that you happen to be the man behind Angelus? Whoever that may be."

"Since when is that not reason enough?" He asked. "Cops all over the world want me behind bars... and some worse than that. That will _never_ change. _No matter what I do_, it won't. I can't ever go public, I know that, _Interpol knows that_. That's why they've got me by the short hairs. But I won't complain about it. I had a hell of a time, a hell of a dance. I'm just in the band now instead."

"The _tune_ changed Liam, but the dance hasn't stopped. You enjoy it too much, Interpol knows that. So they just changed it for you."

"And made sure my dancing would be for them?" he laughed. "Probably. But the point is that I'm not ever going to be a respectable guy Buffy. No matter what I might do. And I don't know if I even want to be. You're right, I _do_ enjoy the dance. Even if it's for them. It is still fun, even if I have to play by their rules since they caught me."

"You really won't mind if you never get to steal for yourself again?"

"I think I can deal." Angelus smiled. "The proceeds of my past will see me through even a long future in style."

"I would have thought they'd make you return those proceeds."

"They tried, but I told them I'd forget the steps," he said with a laugh.

"You're an evil man."

"Sometimes, I have to agree with out on that."

"You know, I'd be more inclined to believe the awful things about you if you didn't try so hard to _make_ me believe in them. The cockiness and selfishness. The fact that you have no remorse, regret or shame about your past, that you're oh-so proud of it all. That you're lawless, rebellious and oh-so wicked. That the only reason you're doing any good is because you just want to stay on the outside of a prision cell for the rest of you're life... I will give you this though, you do happen to be very annoying. I don't see any act in that for some reason. But all of that is just for starters."

"Buffy... I'm not a very nice person..."

"I never said you were."

Angelus blinked in surprise a few times. "I'm a _thief_, a _criminal_. Remember? I do _bad things_, _I break the law_. I'm not the sort of guy you want in your life."

"I'm a a _grown woman_, Liam. _I_ make decisions about my life and who _I_ let into it. You can say what you want, but I'm not going to see you as what you're trying to paint yourself to be. But I'm not stupid either. I _know_ you're a criminal which is something I don't understand and won't pretend to. I also know that you live a very dangerous life, and that in some, possibly many, ways you are dangerous yourself. I know you enjoy this.. life that you lead and that probably won't ever change. I also know that there's no happily-ever-after with you. I know anyone who even thought about being involved with you was _asking_ for trouble... and heartbreak. But that won't come because you're some evil man because honestly Liam, _you're not_. And that's what kills. And trust me, I've tried here but I can't find a way around it."

Buffy hadn't noticed the tears that had formed, but he had. And they were eating him up.

More so as she continued.

"Believe me, _I've tried_. I can't stop how I feel though. I'm not... asking for..." she sighed. "I can't catch you any more than I could catch the wind so I would never ask for that. No wedding bands, no clinging, no bedroom promises. Just... a risk, _an adventure_, if you want to call it something. And hell, you wouldn't even have to say goodbye in the end. Nothing would be made difficult on you. I wouldn't..."

"_Would you stop_?" he finally broke in, unable to take any more of this. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know," she whispered and looked down at her hands. "I'll give you nine out of ten for the effort."

"Ten out of ten Buf. It _stops_ here. Right here and _right fucking now_," he said harshly. "If you just want to come play in the danger zone, you're going to have to find someone else to be your partner and show you how because there's no fucking chance it's going to be me."

Angelus was gone when she lifted her head back up.

She smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Have you told Liam yet?"

"That The Gentleman is definitely in town and is who shot him? _Ha_, no. Not yet, anyway. But I'm supposed to be meeting him tonight."

"How do you think he's going to take it?"

Xander grimaced as he looked out his hotel window. "I think he's going to do something stupid, that's what I think."

"Such as?"

"_I don't know_, but there's a lot of possibilites. And that's make me very nervous. There's still a few more days before the collection goes up, we can still stop this."

Giles sighed. "Not an option."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

OoOoO

Xander checked his watch for the third time when the next phone call finally came in.

"Yes?"

"What, am I late?"

"You know damn well you are, Liam. I was about to come looking for you."

"You would have never found me."

Xander growled at the amusement as he got these days and cockiness in his half-brothers voice. "One of these days, we're putting that to the test."

"Fine by me, but until then... are we meeting tonight?"

"I think we should."

He didn't disagree.

OoOoO

"How's your shoulder?"

"Been better," Angelus said with a sigh. "I'm a quick healer, you know that."

"Even so, that was nasty. You probably should have stayed with Buffy and Giles longer."

"That wouldn't have been wise," he said quietly.

Xander gave a harsh grunt. "So Giles was right. _Fuck_."

"About what?"

"Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you."

"Giles isn't always right," he sighed again. "And I have enough sense for me and Buffy both."

"No time or need for romance dear brother?" he mocked.

He only shook his head.

He wondered if his excellent abilities in lying were becoming a good thing or a bad thing. He knew that it might keep him alive a bit longer, but he also knew sooner or later it was going to catch up with him. As were a few too many people who wouldn't exactly be happy with him.

"Getting involved with her would not be a good idea."

"I know."

"She can't get any deeper into this. She knows too much as it is."

"I know that too, but _excuse me_ for not thinking too clearly as I was _bleeding to death_."

"_Jesus Christ_. I'm not blaming you for that. I'm just saying that we are running out of time here, and you know it too. You can't go around pulling her into this, especially when we're dealing with someone as deadly as him."

"I know. And I'm _trying_."

'And it's killing me,' he silently added.

Deciding to change the subject, Xander went into the new information he had. Not only on the gun, but the girl who was last found as well.

"That 'clue' sounds even less like him."

Xander glared. "How did you know about that? I didn't even know about that until a little while ago."

"In case you haven't found this out, I often find things out that I probably shouldn't know. How else would I have been able to stay ahead of the police for so long?"

Xander started to speak, but he knew what was coming.

"There's no leak, Xander. Not at the police station, and not one at Interpol either. Let's leave it there, though alright?"

OoOoO

"Do you think we've got another player?"

"Yeah, I do. Given all that about the missing girl, without a doubt. She's part of someone else's plans."

"Just great."

OoOoO

"Do you think he knew who he was shooting?"

"No. He couldn't have. I'll be he suspects that I'm another thief though, one either trying to id him or knock him out of the game one."

"Even if he doesn't connect you directly, he's going to suspect a trap."

"I would."

OoOoO

"He's not going to try and get in until the collection is set up."

"You sure about that?"

"No thief in his right mind would try."

"You think he is in his right mind?"

"I don't think he's stupid. He wouldn't go in with as much security as they got in there right now. Especially not when it's so visible. He'll wait until the collection is completely up and is open to the public."

"Fewer guards as they rely more on the electronic security."

"It's more vulnerable then."

"There's the invitation only private showing, then it'll be more open to the public."

"I think we both agree that the sooner he gets lured in, the better."

"The more he waits, the more our guard goes down so yeah. The sooner this is over, the happier I will be."

Angelus smiled some. "The faster you get rid of me.."

"This hasn't been my favorite job."

"Because you don't like being a watchdog, or because you don't like being _my_ watchdog?"

"We're not going there."

Angelus nodded.

OoOoO

"I'm not going to be learning anything new doing the same thing, using the same methods anymore. Especially with the collection out of the vault and getting set up. The stakes just shot way up my friend. I can't afford to try and be cautious anymore."

Xander stared at him. "You were cautious?"

"Always."

"Sure," he said sarcastically and with large, wide eyes.

"I have a new plan, a more.. direct approach. All this sulking around hasn't gotten me too much, beside the bullet."

"I don't think I'm going to like this."

"Probably not, but I will," he said with a grin.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."


	16. Chapter 16

"We have to change some plans around," Xander said.

Liam looked up, alarmed. Today was the day 'Magicks' was opening up to the public, or at least, in its own way.

This was not a good time for this.

"You're a goddamn mess," Xander told him.

He didn't say anything.

Xander gave an unamused laugh. "You're going to Parker Abrams party tonight."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because _Buffy_ is going to be there, that's why. Among a few other reasons, but that would be our main one."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You're a mess," he repeated. "Plans changed. You're going to go get ready for the party and then I'm going to have a little talk with you."

OoOoO

Liam walked into the party and looked around. The crowd was almost exactly the same one he'd seen at the last party when he had spied.

_It seemed so much longer ago now._

He scanned the crowd until he found her then smiled and started making his way across the room.

He hoped this wasn't a damned stupid idea, but he knew he couldn't take being away from her anymore and survive. Xander and his plan just had to work.

OoOoO

"Hi," he said from behind her and watched as she stiffened.

Buffy had frozen but slowly turned around, coming face to face with the last person she'd expected to.

He'd gotten his hair trimmed and for once she saw it completely styled. There was no hint of it being matted down from his mask or just completley messed up. He was clean shaven, though he always seemed to be. He had a smile on his face and amusement dancing in those deep chocolate orbs as he looked at her. He also happened to be dressed to the nine for the party. Gone was his creature of the night costume.

And he looked damn good.

"Hi," he repeated. "I'm Liam O'Shea, care to dance?"

"_Christ_."

"Hardly," he said, a smirk proudly playing on his lips.

Buffy was in a daze as he took her drink from her hand and sat it down before leading her out on the floor. She did manage though to keep her arm stiff, refusing to let him pull her any closer.

"What the..."

"..hell am I doing here?" he finished for her with a smile. "Dancing with you, of course."

Buffy wasn't going to make a scene but it didn't mean she was happy about whatever in the hell was going on. "I hope you realize how many guards are in here tonight..."

"Mmm, Buffy darling. Do you really think I'm here to steal something? Shame on you. First of all, I am a guest tonight and it would be quite rude to steal from our host, wouldn't you say? I would never think of stealing from Parker, but, if I were to, let's remember I'd prefer the darkness for that. Not to mention my mask. So no, my sweet, tonight, I am just a guest. An invited one, too."

Buffy stared at him.

"You know, if you would relax a little..."

She huffed. "I won't be doing that any time soon, thank you."

"Mmm, why won't you trust me? I only want to dance with you, hold you close and move with the music."

"You're holding me too close as it is," she replied, low and harsh.

Angelus dropped his eyes and let them rake over her body that fit perfectly into the evening gown she'd worn. "Not as close as I'd like."

"You had your chance, now you just have to suffer."

"I've been doing that for quite some time now, Buffy." he told her quietly, "Ever since I first laid eyes on you. More and more every day. And I can tell you, after out last meeting, it's been a downright hell."

She huffed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told..."

"_What_?"

He sighed. "I'm only here to help celebrate your father's collection darling."

"How did you get into the house? Did he vouch for you?"

"Of course not. I've been on the guest list ever since the beginning."

"What?!" she hissed. "How is that possible? Parker planned this months and months ago."

He smiled, "Come with me please?" he said and started to lead her away.

They walked away from the ballroom and down a small hallway and then outside to a small terrace where it was quiet and much more private. She didn't have to ask him why he'd lead her out here.

"Buffy? Have you ever given any thought to... who I might really be? Who I am when I'm not out being Angelus?"

"Yes, but honestly, I hadn't given it too much thought."

He smiled. "_Liam O'Shea_ is a collector, from London. He only arrived in town yesterday. For starters."

"Liam O'Shea. A collector. Please tell me this is a very horrible joke."

"Sorry," he said with another laugh. "Liam O'Shea, my daytime persona, is actually quite well establish. He's got a real nice house In London, left to him by his late Father. He also has a few apartments around the world, including one in New York and one in Paris. Recently, he's been thinking about getting one in California as well. He has a duel citizenship, British and American. He was raised, mostly, in the United States and even went to school here. He doesn't have to work, unless he chooses to, due to coming into money when his Father passed, along with the house. He also likes to invest. He does like to travel alot, also. Oh, and of course, he's quite a collector. Mostly gems and art. That I suppose you know," he smiled again. "You'd probably find his name on most lists of social and financially powerful families. Parker sent out invitation to this little party of his to Liam probably around the same time he officially sent yours out, Liam decided to accept."

Buffy stared at him. "_I cannot believe you_!"

"I know," he told her.

"So... is this how my Father knows you? Along with Lindsey and who knows who else? All because of this... _other life_... you've made up and pretend to live in?"

He sighed. There were some things he knew not to get into. "I'll say this, we've encountered each other over the years. Neither knew I was also Angelus until recently though."

"Must have been quite a shock."

"I guess you could say that."

"So... you're openly being Liam O'Shea, here in Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"But don't forget this Buffy. _I am Angelus_, always. No matter what else I'm doing, who else I'm pretending to be. I'm _always_ him."

OoOoO

"You're staying in one of the best hotels in the city?"

"Of course."

"Interpol paying?"

"No."

"You are?"

"Of course."

Buffy laughed. "So, you're spending your own money, that you've no doubt gotten from your thieving ways, to help you with this cover of yours. The cover you need somehow so that you can help Interpol catch another thief, just so they won't put you in prison? Seem like a pretty elaborate plan. Makes me wonder. Has this.. Twilight fellow done something to you? I mean, like something personal?"

"Besides shooting me?"

"So he is behind that? Is that why? Or is there more?"

"Does there have to be?"

"There is, with you, yes there has to be. You're putting your own money on the line. You're putting your life on the line. And this isn't just doing as Interpol asks. You're doing this for more reasons than you let on. You're doing more than saving your own skin."

"Don't start painting me with nobility, Buffy."

"I'm not," she whispered. "I just believe there's more to it. I believe there's more to you."

"Buffy..."

Nothing more was said as their lips once again found their way to each other. Neither really knew what happened, but didn't care.

Suddenly he lifted her slightly and pulled her into his arms, more onto his lap. She purred in response.

OoOoO

Buffy knew he, without a doubt, thought that he was horribly wrong for her. And she knew he was probably right.

She knew she only had herself to blame in the end, too.

_Falling for a thief._

She was crazy and letting it happen.

OoOoO

Liam really hadn't planned for this to happen, he had just wanted to talk and explain things to her, but when she got involved his plans usually changed. The closer she got, the more they seemed to.

He had a hard time staying away though. And when he was near, she made him forget all of his good intentions and all he could think of was how bad he wanted her.

He tried to stay away from her, which was hard given his 'job' but he did what he could. He tried to push her away as she got close, shielding his presence from her, not keeping tabs on her.. but all of that was gone right now.

OoOoO

"Excuse me."

Liam lifted his head and glared at the man that if hadn't been his blood relative, he would have certainly made his first killing with. "Go away."

"I don't think so," Xander said. "_Especially not right now_."

"Your leash on me is getting a bit too tight, Xan."

"It can get tighter."

"And I can break away. Wouldn't be the first time."

"I'm.. I'm gonna go.. back inside.." Buffy muttered and then fled inside, leaving those boys and their tension behind.

"You have horrible timing," Liam said she'd gone inside.

"There's over a hundred people in there, one of them is supposed to be The Gentleman, and you're out here making out like a couple of teenagers!"

He sighed. "I had to talk to her and I thought out here would be best, in case she didn't take what I said well. This was the first time she'd actually seen me socially Xander. I had no idea what she was going to do."

"You weren't doing much _talking_ when I came out here," he muttered. "You're here for two reasons. One you've started to deal with now let's go do the other and go study the guests would ya?"

Liam looked out at the night sky. "Mmm. The night is still young. I bet I can still go hunting after."

"You cannot play both parts all the time Liam. That's too fucking risky."

"Stakes were risen. I happen to know what I can do, I know my abilities, my limits and I do know the risks. But I also know that I'm going to find Twilight tonight and I'm not about to let the fucker out of my sight."

OoOoO

Once he finally went back in, Xander stood outside looking at the moon for a few minutes. He didn't want them to go back in together so planned to wait for the moment.

His only thoughts were his worries about when this entire things was going to blow up in his face.

OoOoO

"Does he know what he's doing?"

"God, I hope so."

"I take it then, this wasn't your idea?"

"Not exactly," Xander said, keeping an eye on Liam. "But after the past few days with him, I had to agree and made some small tweaks."

OoOoO

Buffy was avoiding _Liam O'Shea_ ever since she'd returned from the bathroom. She knew he knew it, too.

She spent the time mingling, dancing and overall just avoiding him as she thought. Her anger growing at the man. And the more she thought, the angrier she became.

Fred and her had talked about the thief and his appearance tonight. Fred explained she hadn't know who he really was until just when Lindsey introduced them as he'd walked through the party, looking for her. She also told Buffy the story on how Lindsey had found out Liam was in fact Angelus.

'That was surely tense.'

Neither knew how Giles had found out, nor Xander. Both were too afraid to ask him, too. He didn't exactly seem to handle the information well.

Who knew who what he'd done when he first found out.

But the more she watched from a distance as women kept throwing themselves at him, the more she began to think about her way of finding out. And that was the kicker.

It started to come together that there was more to it.

Yes, he'd wanted to talk to her in private, wanting to explain what he was doing here. But he didn't tell everything. She had to put it together herself. And she was not too happy about it.

_That son of a bitch was planning to use her._

Liam O'Shea was a collector and it wouldn't be surprising if he showed interest in her Father's collection.. but if he started hanging around too much, it would seem a little off. And she was sure he would so that he could be close to the trap's bait.

However, if he made it obvious that he was interested in something other than the collection, say her, he'd had a perfectly good reason to be there. Often and at odd hours.

'I'm just his _goddamn excuse_!'

And he'd everything into motion the second he lead her outside. It was all planned.

He was doing more than just talking to her, he was making a statement. And he knew by going outside he didn't have to risk anything between them happening due to it was still dry from the rain. Plus, she put together that Xander's interruption was probably planned out too, despite how they reacted when he came out there, while she'd still remained in their sight.

'He probably even had it scripted out, _son of a bitch_!'

Buffy was fuming as she continued placing things together that she hadn't even realized when the object of her anger had appeared, asking to cut in with the man she'd last been dancing with. Not until he had pulled her far closer to him than she would allowed and had allowed in their first dance did she start snapping back into reality and saw him.

"Shit!"

Angelus smiled. "You've been ignoring me."

'Damn right I have, you dirty rotten scoundrel!' Buffy wanted to scream at him. Instead, she thought of a plan then gave him a smile. "Well, I wasn't sure how well I'm supposed to know you, we did only meet tonight, correct? I thought it was best."

"When it's a case of love at first sight, it does not matter how long or how well you know somebody."

"Oh, love at first sight huh?"

"Of course," he said soulfully.

"I see. I guess you should have told me that then," she said and pushed her body a little closer to him, gazing up seductively at him. "This night could have been a whole lot more enjoyable."

He looked her over for a moment, groaning as she started making their dance much more intimate than it had been then he finally cleared his throat. "You're mad at me."

"I _passed_ mad a long time ago Angelus. You don't even want to know what I am now."

He didn't doubt that. "Do I get to learn as to why you are so.. with me?"

"Don't even pretend that you don't know why!"

He sighed then smiled. "You look ravishing when you're angry, you know?" he whispered. "And I am sorry, I'll even get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness if you want me to."

"You should have asked me for my help if you wanted it, not try and use me," she growled.

"I thought you would say no," he said sheepishly.

She glared at him. "Being used because you were afraid I'd say no doesn't make it any more right."

"I know."

"Good, then you know I'm pissed the fuck off at you!" she said then broke away from him, walking away and off of the dance floor without a look back.

Angelus just stood there watching, grinning the whole time. He knew he was going to enjoy this.

OoOoO

"Do we need to come up with another plan?"

Angelus laughed. "Of course not. Things are going to continued as planned. For the most part."

OoOoO

Fred had a huge grin on her face when she entered the bathroom a few short moments after Buffy had. "I must say, I always find a public rejection like that quite entertaining."

Buffy laughed with her. "He deserved it. After our chat I got to thinking.." and she explained what she had come up.

"Falling head over heels for Giles' daughter," Fred laughed. "It does work for a good excuse."

"That was his plan anyway."

"Which is no longer a go?"

"Oh, no. He can play, if he wants an excuse to hang around. I'm just not playing along."

"Ah, Angelus, _the lovelorn swain_," they both burst into laughter again. "Making your point and doing your job while not getting in the way of his while he keeps an eye on your house. _Nice_."

"I thought so."

"I'll only say this for you though. With that man, you had be very careful," she said seriously.

Buffy gave her a devilish smile.


	17. Chapter 17

"You only want that one piece? The entire collection, 'The Darkest Magicks' is up for grabs and that's all you want?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all. I just don't find myself hired for things like this, hey man. You want it, I can deliever. You agree to pay me half now, half later then you and I have a deal."

"That sounds fine to me. And I'll expect to hear from you as soon as possible."

"You will. And man I can't wait to get it over with. I don't know if you've noticed this, but there is far too many thieves around here for my taste."

Eyebrows were raised. "Trust me, I'm not an a_ thief._ I'm an _artist_."

"Right."

OoOoO

Buffy hated herself, but she found herself looking for Liam the next few days. She'd felt him twice outside of the house, but had yet to see him.

Today she was anxious and didn't like it. Not one bit.

She didn't like a lot right now.

Most of those things happened to do with the thief.

She wanted to believe him, believe in him. _And she hated it._ But she saw something in him though, even if it was just her imagination. Which, it most likely was.

OoOoO

Fred had came out to get a new cup of coffee when she found herself being drawn to the daughter of Rupert Giles. She chuckled as she watched the girl pretending to not to be so obvious as she checked the place out. She was scanning faces, mingling and even start to check some hidden areas by this point.

Fred watched her a few more moments then decided she should probably go talk with her. "Ya know, I'd imagine he won't be here for at the very least another hour."

Buffy jumped slightly then turned a little red. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied.

They both knew it.

"Oh, I think you know who. A certain delicious man. Tall, dark, mysterious... goes by the name of Liam O'Shea these days?"

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

Fred laughed. "Afraid so."

Buffy sighed. "Okay, leaving that aside, why shouldn't I be expecting just yet?"

"Man's gotta sleep sometime."

Buffy thought for a moment. 'Duh. He sulks around all night.' "I knew that."

"He works late hours and did last night, from what I hear. I'd give him a little more time to sleep, shower, get dressed and eat."

Buffy grumbled some. "The man truly is a vampire... I knew it."

Fred burst out laughing. "What?"

"I'm serious! I have never, _not once,_ seen that man out in the daylight. I've always met him somewhere at night. And when he was staying here, he never went outside. And the day he left, it was pretty early when I woke up. And that man was gone. I can say though, I have seen his reflection in the mirror at least."

"Hmm. I guess he could be some other creature of the night."

"Yeah, but that one fit so perfectly. Charming and seductive. _Ugh_!"

"Maybe you should shove a cross at him, just to be sure."

Buffy hooked a finger into her shirts collar and brought out her necklace, complete with a silver dangling cross.

This time, both of them burst out laughing.

"Seems to me, he's really gotten to you. He has to, if you're out contemplating he's one of the members of the undead."

'Ain't that the truth?' Buffy thought with a sigh.

OoOoO

"We're here again."

"Yeah," Riley said dryly. "We are. Something is bugging me. I'm liking it even less that this killer started pointing me here."

"Yeah. I noticed."

Riley shrugged. "I just want to make sure we can check it off the list."

"I thought we already had."

"But why did the killer point us here?"

"He could want you to just look away from the his real target," Giles said, coming up and joining their conversation.

"'Magicks' is the prime target for every thief in the city, quite possibly the world.. but yeah, it could be just that. A goddamn distraction."

"Like I said before, if there's anything you need, just ask."

Suddenly they were joined by someone new joining.

"Ah, yes. Inspectors, I wanted to introduce you to this man, William Pratt. He's just starting today."

Just as they started saying their hellos, the alarms went off.

This was the third time so far today.

"This fancy new system Fred's made is sure giving me a headache." As the words left him, the alarms went silent and the guards were muttering into their walky-talkies and you could watch them hurrying about.

"She's still working on it."

They all noticed that William had ran off.

"Looks like he's a lot more anxious than you."

""Looks like we have a new problem," Lindsey said, coming up behind Giles. They all looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how your men were having a hard time looking around in the basement and some other places in the house? Well, me and Giles had got to talking and decided we'd look around since we know it better," Lindsey sighed. "Well, a little bit ago, I went down there with some of my extra men and we happened to come across something that I think you are all going to want to know about."

"What?"

"A new message."

OoOoO

The evening was already starting to approach and Buffy hadn't seen or sensed Angelus all day. Thankfully though, the day had been busy and helped to keep him off of her mind.

She had just done her last set of interviews for the day and was seeing them out, but when she started to walk back through the house, she saw him.

He was standing right in front of the large case that was holding all of the many pieces to 'The Darkest Magicks.' And he was just standing there, his hands tucked into his pant pockets, and his head bending down as he stared on. He looked intense. _And hungry._

It made her feel _very_ uneasy.

She started to feel cold and a thousand worries came pounding into her head.

As if he heard them, his head turned and he smiled and beckoned her near. She drew her clipboard close to her chest and went.

"Do you believe in the curse?"

"Of course not."

"Do you know the history?"

"Some of it, yes, but I know a lot more about the facts."

"Hmm," he said, staring on.

It didn't help her any.

"What's going on down in the basement, Buffy?" he asked after a moment.

Buffy blinked. "Huh?"

"I saw your father and Linds heading down there earlier, with a few guards and a couple of police inspectors. They all looked sick."

"How long have you been here?"

He sighed. "Not too long, maybe an hour, but I wasn't trying to be known. What's going on?" he asked again.

"I have no idea, I've been busy and doing a few more interviews. I was seeing the last of them out when I spotted you."

"I'd suggest we go see, but I don't want to make myself memorable to the police, the ones here and the more probably to come."

"I can go, but I do wonder as to why Liam O'Shea would be hiding his face to the police."

"I'm not hiding my face from them, I just think they'd find it odd if I started sticking my nose in. I can come up with an excuse to wait here for you, if you'd be so kind as to find out and update me."

Buffy sighed. "As long as you don't make it seem like I have any interest in you, then feel free to come up with an excuse. I'll see what I can find out."

The burglar smiled.

OoOoO

Buffy lived here and had a hard time getting through her own basement, but finally she managed to spot where her father, Lindsey and the inspectors were. "Anyone want to update me on what's going on?"

"We had a present left for us. Apparently it's from the killer of that last Jane Doe girl."

"Lindsey, we don't know that. Hell, the forensics team isn't even here yet!"

"Yeah, well, I'd bet high money that they match her blood to the blood on that knife."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What blood and what knife?!"

Lindsey pointed to a statue that was a few feet away and she took a step or two closer to get a better look. In it's raised fist was a gleaming knife that was stained with blood.

"_Christ_," she said, backing away. "Oh, God, do you think.. she was.. killed down here?"

"There's no signs of that so far, but we're going to have do one hell of a search down here. No more just wandering around with flashlights with rookies, we have to get serious."

OoOoO

"She'd been kept on ice, she could have been killed weeks ago."

"So... the knife could have been planted weeks ago. Long before the new, better security system, before the increase in security, before we really had our guards up."

"At least we can hope so."

"Okay, but _why_? Why would they want to point us in this direction? Just so that it would be searched?"

"Could be a diversion?"

"Or it could be they want us looking so hard over everything that we don't see the forest for all the trees."

"Both completly valid theories," Xander said with a sigh.

"Well, I _can _tell you this much. Whoever it was, whether to kill or just to leave the knife, they had to have time and they had to have brought equipment with them."

"What makes you say that?"

"That statue is made of marble, and it used to be holding a marble knife instead, undamaged at that. Drilling and cutting through marble takes time. And whoever did this had to cut away the original knife, cut a hole bigger for that one, then make sure it would slide in easily, yet not fall out."

"Roughly how much time do you think that would take?"

"An hour at least. Most likely longer, though."

"A _noisy_ hour."

"That's not so hard to come by, I'm afraid. All the visitors and guards walking around, plus the walls in this house are mostly all thick, especially down here."

OoOoO

"Great. So really we have nothing. Just assumptions. Assumptions saying that that girls murder is somehow connected to you, something about you, and guesses are likely to all be about your newest art collection display. We assume that the girl was killed weeks ago and we assume it was by that knife."

"Someone wanted us to make those assumptions."

"Yeah, this person is obviously going through a whole lot of trouble for it, too. They're giving us a bunch of clues and a shitload of puzzle pieces."

Buffy sighed. "Anyone else feel like we're just being led around by our noses?"

Hands were raised.

She sighed again. "Shit."

OoOoO

"Buffy," Angelus greeted softly when she came back up to find him.

She gave him a small smile then looked around for a moment. The amount of commotion going around didn't exactly make this an ideal place to talk, but she didn't really want to take him somewhere private.

He seemed to know that.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Buffy's head turned back to him. "Business or pleasure?" she asked with a hint of a glare, and some confusion, on her face.

He smiled. "There will be someone at the restaurant that I am wanting to keep an eye on, however, Buffy, your company is always a pleasure."

"Who are you keeping an eye on?"

"Besides you, I'd rather not say."

Buffy frowned.

"No one else knows either, if that helps any."

"Not even Xander or my father?"

"Not at this time. They do know I have an idea, but that is all. They don't know who it is I'm watching."

"This isn't a date," she finally replied and got a soft chuckle in response. "I have to go grab a jacket."

"I can wait."

Buffy looked him over for a moment then silently huffed away.

She did her best to convince herself the only reason she agreed to join him was for information. She knew he could find out about what was going on down in the basement from a number of people, but she wanted some news of her own. She had plenty of questions. She didn't really think he'd answer most, if any, but it was worth a shot.

'Yeah. And that's all it is.'

OoOoO

Buffy made a quick stop by some of the guards then headed into the computer room to find Fred. One of the guards in there who was watching the monitor stopped her before she got to her friend though. He pointed to Angelus on the screen and asked if he was supposed to be on his sheet, a list of those with special clearance.

Buffy paused for a second before answering. "No," she said with a small shake of her head. "As far as I know, no. But you might want to check with my father or Linds. His name is Liam O'Shea and he's a collector. He might be around most days, so yeah, I'd check in with Lindsey."

"Sure thing. Thanks," he said and made himself a quick note.

When she reached Fred she noticed she was also watching a monitor, one that also seemed to be staring the famous thief.

"Hey, there. I was about to head out for a bit, any problems I should know about before I go?"

"Nope. I managed to fix that little problem with the system... so hopefully no more accidental alarms going off," she smiled then her eyes went back to the screen.

Liam suddenly looked up as Buffy also glanced at it and he smiled.

"You know, when he got here, I watched him for a bit through different cameras and he always seemed to know where they were. Even those we have pretty well hidden."

"Maybe it's like a sixth sense?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. Might help explain how he's never been caught on film."

Buffy smiled and suddenly Angelus winked and she started to blush some.

When she finally got her frustration back, she allowed herself to speak. "I wish I knew if he was really on the right side of law this time. I get to the point where I think maybe I've figured him out, then I start having second thoughts. Or he just does something and throws me off."

Fred sighed. "Lindsey, Giles and Xander all trust him to keep his hands off the collection, and they're not exactly fools. But you have to wonder what he does next. I think he might be on our side this time, but _next time_, I don't know. If there even is a next time, too. If the trap does happen to work and Twilight gets put away, I really don't know what comes next. Does he break free and slip away into the night? Does he then go to prison for all of his past crimes? Or does he actually continue to help? Be a consultant to the police or something? It's hard to tell."

"I wish I knew. He told me he was too effective to go to public, so there's the trial and possible trip to prison. And he said he didn't really mind playing for Interpol's team. That may be the only answer I'll ever be getting."

"Hmm. I say using him and his.. talents.. would be the best way to go."

"Maybe. He probably is worth a lot more to them out here on the outside than in a cell. I doubt it matters if they ever find anything he ever stole. He could be a wonderful tool." Buffy sighed. "So, if that is the case..."

Fred was watching the screen and saw Angelus' expression changed so looked towards Buffy and frowned.

"Then he'd be back in Europe? Most likely in France."

"Yeah."

She smiled. "How is your French, by the way?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "The only word I think I need to know is goodbye, and I happen to already know that one. But I supposed it doesn't matter and is all for the best. But anyway, I'm going to go eat some Italian with the wretched man and hope to remember all the many reasons I should keep my head grounded."

"Good luck with that," she murmured.

'Indeed.'

OoOoO

Buffy only made one more trip to get a jacket then headed back. When she got closer, she noticed Lindsey was standing with him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Linds didn't look too happy.

When Liam noticed her approaching still, he smiled and looked past Lindsey who then turned and greeted her too.

"Hey Buff, you going to be working tomorrow?"

"Yes. While he's still displaying 'Magicks,' I'm working every day."

"I'm sure he's thrilled," Lindsey rolled his eyes, as did she.

"He wasn't happy, but there's nothing he can do about it. Even if he refused to pay me, I'd still be here and be working. Did you need me for something?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

She shrugged. "Okay."

Lindsey looked at each of them and looked like he was going to say something, but instead he his shook his head. "Have a good evening," he finally said then walked away.

"You ever get the feeling that he isn't happy with any of us?"

"Can you blame him? Anything happens to my dad's collection..." she shook her head. "He has a lot riding and I don't even want to think about it."

"True enough," he said and started guiding her out. "You know, I don't believe I've commented on how ridiculously beautiful you look today."

"Thank you," she managed to say. He'd caught her off guard with that comment. And she hated it.

OoOoO

"Liam, would you answer a question for me?"

He smiled. "It's possible. I'd have to hear it first, though."

"Do you know the security details and layout to the exhibit? And well, to my entire house. That you seem to."

"Do you really think anyone would be trusting with that sort of information?"

"You're avoiding giving me an answer."

"Buffy, I'm getting the feeling you don't have much faith in me."

Buffy gave an irritated sigh. "That's still not an answer. If you do not wish to answer something, just tell me so. I would however appreciate an answer, or at least a direct one whenever that is possible. And your amazing ablilty to avoid certain topics does not exactly get me any more on your team."

"I was afraid of that," he told her, his tone serious. "I'll work on it."

'At least that's something. Though, he didn't promise not to do it.'

"Okay, fine. So will you please answer about the exhibit layout?"

"I do not have it, no. I probably could have gotten it from your Father, _he_ does happen to trust me you know, but I chose not to. I figure I'll have a better chance of getting inside The Gentleman's head if I do, if I see it the same as he does. The only advantage I've got is I happen to know what the weakness is."

"You know where the trap is?"

"You don't?"

"No. I haven't even asked actually."

"Interesting. But yes, I do. I even just told Lindsey that, before you joined us. He confirmed for me."

"No wonder the man was frowning."

OoOoO

"And why exactly would The Gentleman be suspicious of you?"

"Thieves usually don't go around following each other around, especially on a regular basis. But I did. And I got a bullet for my efforts, too. He's got to wonder about that. There hasn't been any reports about a murder that would match up, so he thinks of me as a problem."

"But he doesn't know who you are."

"No, he doesn't. To him, I'm just a complete mystery. And he doesn't like it."

"Every time you talk about this guy, I get the feeling there's more to it, like there's something you're not telling me. Probably anyone. I think you know more about this guy than you're letting on."

Angelus smiled slowly.

OoOoO

As they took their seat, Buffy started looking around the restaurant. It was a very popular hangout for art collectors and dealers, a lot of her father's friends and acquaintances often dined here. She had too.

The waitress knew "Mister O'Shea" as well, and he explained he's been here twice now.

Buffy wanted to see if she could spot who it was Angelus was keeping an eye on somehow. But it was no use. One look around told her that.

There were plenty of people here this evening, most she knew, too. She even saw Parker Abrams and Adam Walsh hanging together a few tables over, with a couple of female companions she'd met before, she was sure of, but their names didn't pop into her mind right away.

"Give up?" he asked after a few more moments.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave a wicked smile, his eyes gleaming. "I think you know. You're trying to guess who it is. _Cute_, really."

Buffy glared. _Hard._

OoOoO

"Would you stop trying to change the subject?!"

He smiled. "What ever do you mean?"

"How about I just start guessing?"

"And I tell you if you're hot or cold?"

She nodded.

"I don't think so. Please don't think I'm trying to be hard or difficult."

Buffy snorted.

"But if I told you and you suddenly found out that I believed someone you know happened to also be a thief and murderer... could you handle that? Could you be around them, look at them, act the same around them, speak to them the same as you would have before? Could you be sure that with this new knowledge you wouldn't somehow give something away or just put their guard way up and possibly ruin the whole plan? Not to mention, put you in grave danger?"

Buffy sighed and let it sink in. "No," she said quietly. "I don't think that I could."

He smiled. "That's the main reason I haven't told anyone yet, just in case. Me, I _can_ do that. Very well in fact. But I'm not sure who else can play it as well and I'd rather not take that risk."

"Okay.. but.. so you're saying that this guy is.. is someone I.. know?"

"If I'm right."

"I think you know you're right," she told him.

He gave her an odd look.

"You didn't give it away," she said after a too long moment, with a sigh. "It was just a feeling. But you do, you know who it is."

"No comment."

"Fine."

OoOoO

"I think you know exactly why I walked off the dance floor in a temper."

"Because I acted like an idiot and you wanted to teach me lesson?"

"And have I, or are you still an idiot?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back at her. "It worked, probably better than you hoped it would. It made me re-think some things. I'll play this however you want."

"What does_ that_ mean?"

"Well... this... public relationship of ours. If you want me to chase you as you act as though you have zero to little interest in me, then we can do that."

"So... you want to hang around my house _mooning_ over me while I play hard to get?"

"If that is what you want."

She growled. "Fine. If that is the case, then what about the non-public show?"

"Well my oh my, Buffy Anne Summers. I _am_ surprised at you! You think I would put on an act with you in private?"

"Yes, I do. Should I think otherwise?"

"Yes. When we are alone, I am going to be completely... uh.. Liam."

She huffed. 'Like_ that_ makes any more sense.' "That should be an interesting thing to see. I guess you're like Cinderella, something else until midnight. Then you're Angelus again. Then when the sun rises, you're Mister O'Shea. Then somewhere in between, you're just going to be Liam?"

"You make it sound so complicated, Elizabeth."

"Would you stop calling me that?!"


	18. Chapter 18

It was hours later when Angelus tossed his host a velvet bag across the room. "Taking candy from a baby," he said with a grin.

The man opened the bag and stared down at the diamond necklace. It sparkled and glittered beautifully.

The man identified them with a smile.

"Yeah, and make sure you hurry up and take a closer look. I don't want there to be any questions, alright?"

An eyebrow was raised at him, but then the other man crossed the room to his desk and brought out his jeweler's loupe and turned his desk lamp on for some light.

"Well?"

"Yeah, it's genuine."

"Great. So now can we talk about Rupert Giles' collection?"

"I don't like the set up. I've told you that."

"And I can understand that. I don't care for it myself to be honest with you," he said casually as he took a seat. "They've got one hell of a security system going on over there, probably one of the best money can buy, and it's about to be at full strength and rockin' and rollin.' Scary deal. But it's not surprising, not to either of us. But, but you and I also know that security is nothing more than an illusion. Something to help owners and insurance companies sleep a little better at night. We both know that there is no system that is foolproof."

"Have you at least found a way in?" he asked, his eyes hard and serious.

"Better. I've found two ways in."

OoOoO

"Did a certain international thief ask you out again?"

"Yes, he did. For tonight actually. I answered with a yes before I even knew what I was doing. _Irritating._ We're going to Adam Walsh's fundraiser thing. Hell, I wasn't even going to go!" she whined and Fred chuckled.

Fred was enjoying the conversation she'd been having with Buffy about her 'date' last night.

She could only imagine what else were to come.

This job did have its perks.

OoOoO

"You know what the worst part about him being two different people is?"

Fred was afraid to ask.

"I find myself falling for both, but the one I find myself trusting the most... is the one who wears the mask."

"That is very, very interesting, Buffy."

"It's many things, Fred, but I wouldn't say_ interesting_ was one of them!"

OoOoO

"Riley Finn called," Lindsey came to tell Buffy. His face was full of concern.

"Okay?"

"The Lehane Diamonds were stolen last night."

Buffy sighed. "That's terrible." She looked at him closer. "But why would he call you?"

"Because, he thought that we should know. And whoever the thief was, he won't be made public because of it. That's what the family wants."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Their security was top of the line too, maybe even better than what we have, god forbid. But yeah, the thief just walked right through them and two guard dogs that they also had and just waltzed out."

'That all sounds familiar.' Buffy thought. "You think it was Angelus?"

"No," he said, but his face showed he did think exactly that.

"There's plenty of good thieves around here and just because they're good, doesn't mean it's him," she said though she was no more convincing then he had been.

"How about we stay away from jumping to any sudden conclusions? That necklace has been a most wanted item for many years now. The system was good, really really good, but it was also months old... someone could have found a weak spot by now.." his eyes were suddenly focused on the number one suspect who he guess had just arrived. "Anyway, I'll keep you updated if Finn calls back.."

Buffy shrugged some. "Okay," she said hollowly.

OoOoO

Buffy walked around some before noticing him. In her surprise she forgot for a moment what she'd been told a few moments before.

She started walking to him, checking her watch. "It's hardly even noon. What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," he told her with a shrug. "I thought I'd stop by, see if you were busy for lunch."

She couldn't say no. Another thing she hated.

She tried, but it didn't come. She slowly nodded her agreement.

OoOoO

It wasn't until she was sitting beside him in his little sports car did she remember what she'd been talking about with Lindsey.

She wanted to believe in him, but it was really hard right now.

"So Angelus, tell me something," she didn't wait for him to say anything yet. "Ever heard of the Lehane Diamond necklace?"

"Sure, who hasn't? Why?"

"Someone stole it last night," she told him, watching his face.

It showed alot of interest as he let out a whistle. "I wonder who managed that one."

"You mean to tell me it wasn't you?"

He sighed. "No. I did not steal the necklace, Elizabeth."

"I... I just needed to ask," she said, somewhat quietly. "Sorry."

He chuckled softly. "What for? Seemed like a very good question to me. You know who and what I am Buffy, to not suspect me of such things would be foolish."

"If you did steal... something... else... would you tell me?"

He looked amused. "No, Buffy, I would not."

She wasn't surprised.

'Damn him.'

OoOoO

_Liam O'Shea_ took her to the fundraiser later that evening, then to coffee that same night before heading out to go chase some bad guys.

The next day he showed up, in the late afternoon, and he stayed until late just hanging around. Getting to know her better. It was a quite a shock when he started in with the questions. She enjoyed it nonetheless.

The next few days were filled with either drinks or dinner, depending on when he'd arrived. He'd even talked her into a picnic and a movie after a few times.

Saying no to him wasn't ever a choice and she was starting to realize it probably never would be. That scared her. _More than scared her._

Liam O'Shea was up to something. She just didn't know what yet.

Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

OoOoO

Angelus woke up and groaned. He was having to wake up today, earlier than usual. His night was going to be an early one and he wanted to make sure he at least got to see Buffy some.

_And that made it all worth it in the end._

He didn't even try denying that.

He also couldn't deny the tent he'd made under the sheets and slowly snaked his hand down to his hardened member. That was something becoming a more frequent event than ever.

Slowly, he started pumping his hand up and down as he closed his eyes. His mind flooded back to his dream... the same one he'd been having since that night in the bathroom together... of what could have happened... what almost did... what never could.

They never talked about it, but he sure as hell hadn't forgotten.

He knew that was the stupidest smart thing he'd ever done when walking away.

OoOoO

When Buffy was in the shower later that evening, everything hit her and then started to come together.

She'd hardly seen him today, for the first time in quite some time, and so she assumed that maybe his ability to confuse and distract her had decreased because of it, because right now, she was seeing _everything_ crystal clear.

_And it was pissing her off._

Buffy wanted to scream.

"Damn him!" she said out loud then slammed the water shut and hurried out of the shower. She only took a second to dry off before throwing on some clothes and shoes.

She was too mad to really think about what she was doing. She just didn't care. All she wanted to do was go find him and give him a piece of her mind for trying to, and doing a damn good job of, using her again.

She hurried down the stairs and passed guards in a rush and stomped outside. She headed to her car, though she had no idea where to go.

She was going to find him one way or another, though.

OoOoO

Buffy was driving, forcing herself to relax.

It was distant, but she _had_ 'felt' him a few moments ago. And the more she relaxed, the more she seemed to 'sense' him and headed that way. Letting whatever their connection was to lead her.

It was minutes later when she pulled her car up to a curb and killed the engine. Her eyes started taking a close look at all the buildings she was around, but far enough away from.

She did her best to completely clear her mind and that was when she found him.

Her eyes locked on which building and she got out and started sneaking away to it.

OoOoO

Buffy had just reached the top floor of the five story building, just now taking the last step when she was suddenly grabbed.

Buffy found herself being yanked against a hard body and her arms being pinned down and a cloth hurried to cover her mouth.

She fought to breathe as she fought the attacker. Her nails were scratching at any part of the person she could reach and she was throwing her body around the best she could.

That turned out to not be the wisest plan though as her ankle hit the fire escape hard and painfully. She did what she could to cry out.. just as the dizziness started to overtake her, the strength beginning to drain completely out of her.

Buffy's last thought was whoever's hands were roaming her body sure weren't Angelus'.


	19. Chapter 19

"Would you please calm down?"

"_I am calm_," Angelus said, not sounding anywhere at all near calm.

Buffy couldn't seem to move or even open her eyes, but she had started to hear voices moments ago.

At first, she couldn't place them, but thought they sounded familiar. As they got clearer though she knew who was there.

_That was about all she knew._

Well, she did also seem to realize she was laying down on something that was cold and hard. And a blanket, coat or something was wrapped around her.

Xander sighed. "We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Whatever. If you don't mind, could you take over for the night. I'm not expecting anything else to happen tonight, but not enough to let things go unwatched. You do what you need to here, I'm going to take her home and make sure she's alright."

"Yeah, sure," Xander said then suddenly looked at him, very amused. "And just exactly how do expect to do that?"

"I'm going to carry her," he said simply.

"_Carry her_? Down five floors, across four blocks and then somehow get over or through the gate with her... like that... and up to her room."

"Yes."

Buffy could hear him a lot clearer now. She guessed that had to do with him kneeling beside her.

"She had to get here somehow, you know. Her car might be around.. and I did call Giles..."

"You can take care of her car and explain to Giles. I don't care what you do, Xan. I'm taking her home . _Now_."

He gently gathered her tiny body into his arms and started for the fire escape.

OoOoO

Buffy's eyelids were impossibly heavy, but she finally managed to get them open and she stared at him for a moment.

Next, she tried to lift her head up off of his shoulder and the movement made her suddenly very nauseous again.

"I coul.. could try and wa... walk you know," she said quietly and her voice sounded far too weak.

"No," he said, his voice flat. And his face was completely expressionless.

She laid her head back down slowly and stared at him, wishing she hadn't been so damn stupid in her anger to charge after him like that.

Earlier she'd have ever good right to be mad at him... and now... there was_ this_.

OoOoO

Buffy shivered slightly as the memories of what had happened came back to her and she felt his arms tighten around her.

"We're almost there baby," he whispered. "It's okay."

Buffy let her head rest more comfortably against him and closed her eyes. She was fighting to battle off getting sick, among other things.

She didn't even notice as sleep over took her again.

OoOoO

When she opened her eyes again, Buffy found herself somehow in her room, being carried over to the bed.

He gently laid her down and grabbed some of her extra pillows to lay under her feet. He had been careful in every aspect, yet she let out a little hiss as her bruised ankle hit them.

Angelus stared at her, his face still hard and unreadable. He was back in his Angelus costume she noticed and was just now taking off that neat belt he had.

He looked her over again then walked over to her dresser and dropped the belt down with a sigh. "You need anything? Some ice for your ankle... something to drink..."

"Is it really bad?" she asked softly.

"It's bruised, pretty badly, but it's not broken. You'll probably be able to move it soon enough, but I wouldn't recommend it. It'd probably hurt like hell."

She nodded and looked down while he walked over to the door.

"I'm going to get some coffee, water and some ice."

"What about..."

"I'll think of something," he cut in and opened the door, hurrying out.

OoOoO

Giles came back in with Angelus, fretting about, looking her over and asking questions. Angelus had come to her rescue though and gently managed to push him out the door.

He gently laid the ice down on her ankle then took a few sips of coffee before setting it down on the nightstand next to hers and her cup of water.

"Do you realize how close you came to be getting killed?" he finally asked. His voice was heartbreaking. "How close I came to losing you tonight?"

"It wasn't in my plans for that to happen."

"Oh, really," he said sarcastically. "You had a plan?"

"That tone doesn't suit you."

"What doesn't suit you is lying in a crumpled heat on a fire escape," he said, his voice slowly becoming harder with every word. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I was... I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I was mad at you... and wanted you to know that."

"_What_? Why were you mad at _me_? What the hell did I do?"

"_You lied to me_!" she blurted out and he gave her a hard look, but before he could say anything she continued. "You told me you weren't going to try and use me anymore. You remember that conversation? You said you needed me to be on your side and you said you weren't going to use me again and you said.."

"I fucking haven't tried to use you again!"

"_Oh, really_? Because I started thinking about it, and it seems that the only reason you came out publicly as Liam O'Shea was to distract me, besides the other reason which I've already yelled at you for. The other thing you got caught using me for. But now, this time, you've been Liam and been trying to seduce me and charm me just so that I forget about Angelus and stop asking questions about that he does at night."

"You keep talking about me as if I really am two different men, Buffy."

"That's what you seem to say and act as though you are, correct? Liam and Angelus are as good as night and day, black and white. Right? You and him, two completely different people. Only there's the problem. _You're not._ You aren't two men and you don't have a split personality either. You're just very gifted when it comes to acting the part.. parts."

'Exactly what I've been warned of.'

"I think that when you came out as Liam O'Shea you started to worry. Worry about me, about whatever this is between us. You knew the more time you spent around me, the more worried you'd become that I'd start figuring out whatever it is you're hiding. And so you then decided you'd do what you could to _distract me_ so I wouldn't think too much about what your.. other half.. was playing at at night."

"Buf..."

"And maybe... maybe you didn't honestly see that as using me. _Maybe._ But that _is_ what you were doing, Liam. And really I don't know if the reasons behind it matter. I don't know if any you could give me would be good enough. Would excuse you for that. You_weren't_ just using me to get a reason to hang around this time. You were using _me _and _what I felt for you_. You used them to help hide whatever in the world it is that you are really doing here."

"What I'm really doing?" he sighed. "Are you back on your fears that I'm after the collection again?"

"No. I honestly don't. Even against everything I know about you and even my own common sense, but I really don't think you are anymore. But I don't know what it is you you are doing. Or how you're planning to do it. But I do think.. know.. that there's so much more to this Gentleman plan. I think you've been lying and hiding stuff from not only me, but from your brother, from Lindsey and probably my father. I think there's something more there. You want him badly, don't you?"

"Is that what you think?"

"I think it's your ultimate goal to get him, yes. I think you're willing to do _anything possible_ to make sure he's caught. It's in your voice every time you talk about him, Liam. I think that Interpol might have brought you in because they thought you'd be helpful, but you had your own reasons to join."

"You're thinking too much, Buffy," he said with a long, slow breath. "And you're thinking far too well."

OoOoO

"This was all your idea?"

"The trap, yeah. I brought it up. Xander wasn't at all happy about it... but he wasn't going to pass up the chance." he sighed. "And well.. his.. superiors know that after this guy.. but.. they don't know about our plans to catch him."

"_What_?"

"Interpol doesn't exactly go around using priceless gems, artifacts and such as bait. They don't think to highly of it actually. And there's a pretty good chance that we'd both end up in jail if they found out what we were doing. Unless it works anyway," he said with a hint of a smile. "Then they'll never know it was trap, except those involved directly."

"Uh huh. So Interpol just gave you freedom, letting you run loose for that? And with just one... watchdog?"

"Xander took a chance on me. He led them to believe we're here to gather some info and trying tracking him, try to find something helpful in order to trap him. And while I'm out doing that.. yeah, he's responsible for me."

"I thought you two didn't get along?"

"Yeah, well, he wasn't exactly thrilled when he heard the news of his brother being Angelus... true... but he tends to look more toward the future. _Usually._ And he seems to think that in doing this.. helping out Interpol.. that maybe I'll somehow.. redeem myself. He wants to be a part of it, too. But he truly is mad at me, maybe he always will be."

"Hmm. Wait a second, so you're the one who came up with this reckless idea to use my father's prized and priceless collection?!" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah, that would be me. Your father went out on quite a limb for me and I can't thank him enough for it. Maybe I'll be a little closer if I don't manage to screw this up. But yeah, me and your father.. well.. we go way back.."

"Uh huh."

He smiled again. "I heard a lot about you, you know. Not only from him either. But I always did my best to stay away from it all, the talk, any pictures or information about you. I just.. had this feeling.."

"Uh huh."

"Anyway," he said quickly, "we talked about it and in the end, he agreed to it. He seemed to think catching the SOB was a brilliant idea."

"Uh huh. Back to my point now. He did something to you, didn't he? This Gentleman guy, he did something, something personal, and much more than than the bullet."

Angelus was quiet for a long time but finally he spoke softly. "He murdered someone who was close to me... two years ago. They were just there.. wrong time, wrong place.."

"Who was it?" she asked softly.

"A friend of mine named Cordelia Chase. She... she was at a party one night and happened to wander past the library... he was there and she suprised him. He just killed her.. leaving a dead rose on her body."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Angelus gave a small nod. "She deserved better than that."

"You... you lo... loved her?"

He reached down and grabbed her small hand in his much larger one. "Not the way you mean, no. She was more.. like the sister I never had."

"Did... she know you were Angelus?"

"No, she didn't. It wasn't that I didn't trust her.. I just didn't want her to worry.."

Buffy nodded.

OoOoO

"I'm not out for revenge, Buffy."

"No?"

"No, I just want justice. The best kind."

"Which is?"

"For a man like him? I'm going to take him away from all of the beautiful things that he's collected over the years, the ones he sits around in the middle of and gloats about. I'm going to put his ass in a prison cell, far, far away from all of that."

Buffy thought for a moment then her eyes widened. "You _let_ them catch you didn't you?"

Angelus eyes widened along with hers.

"_You did_, didn't you? You needed them, their resources. All of yours was in Europe and you found out he was coming here or lived here or something! And you needed help."

"And so what? I just let the police catch me? I gave them the chance to lock me away forever?"

"You took the risk. You risked that you could talk your brother into this crazy whacked out plan and then get him to convince them. You risked he could actually do it, convince them to use you. Get a thief to catch another thief. You gambled your freedom, your life. Didn't you?"

Angelus was silent again for a long time. "You think too damn much."

"_You let them catch you_."

"Yes," he finally said and by his tone she thought to leave it at that for right now. This was as open as he'd been with her and she didn't want to push him too hard.

Instead, she changed the subject. "Is your brother expecting you back?"

"No. He can reach me if he needs me though."

"If you need to go..."

"I'm not leaving you unless I absolutely have to."

"I'll be fine, you know."

"No. I don't."

Buffy smiled. "Fine, fine."

OoOoO

"I need to go take a shower, or well.. finish the one I started earlier."

"What? You're in no shape to be standing in the shower."

"I'd like to get rid of the last of that chloroform and this icky layer of grime and dirt I have on me."

Then suddenly he picked her up and started carrying her towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small chuckle.

"Joining you."

OoOoO

'This place is too fucking filled with thieves. And cops.'

_Angelus had been close tonight. Far too close._

Everything had been in place, perfectly laid out. There were only a few small details to work out, btu everything was just fine.

But then there was him.

_Angelus._

But his weakness had been showing, tonight, more than ever. That little Miss Buffy Summers sure was something.

And on one hand, that was a good thing. If he kept getting distracted with her, he could make a mistake. At the very least, he'd been less aware. But on the other hand, that interest could keep him closer to the exhibit and everyone involved with it, too. He was already pretty well off on the inside it seemed.

'Son of a bitch. Gets to have his cake and sleeping with her too.'


	20. Chapter 20

"You're working late," Riley said.

"Seems like you are, too. What's going on?"

"Labwork came back on that knife, it's her blood. We still have no ID on her though it is her blood. I guess that's no real surprise."

Xander yawned. "Okay, then why is it you're calling me? Especially at this time at night... morning... whatever?"

"Because whoever left it, is giving us another sign to follow. I asked for a tox screen and turns out the girl was injected with venom. Since she was already dead when it was injected, it wasn't meant to kill her... though it wouldn't have any way. It was from a Black Widow."

"_Shit_."

OoOoO

Liam's idea of joining her in the shower were not the same ones she'd had, that she'd hoped for.

Instead, he had carried her into the bathroom and sat her down and stood between her legs. Carefully the thief had removed all of her clothing, avoiding touching her where she craved him to the most.

After he had finished his task, he started working on his own. To her dismay, he had taken everything off besides his boxer shorts. She gave him a questioning look that he avoided, though she knew he saw it, then picked her and carried her into the shower.

At first, he continued to hold her, her legs wrapped around him, her naked skin pushing into him, as he stood under the spray, letting it wash down on them. Buffy watched as his eyes became more and more clouded as he watched her, _stared at her_. She knew hers were doing the same.

Her fingers played against his chest and he bit back a moan. Both of their bodies responded to each other more with each passing second.

Angelus was regretting this idea only seconds after blurting it and carrying it out. He knew what this could lead to, in more ways than one.

Buffy moved slightly in his arms then glanced up at his strained face, slowly she leaned in and brush her lips against his, her legs tightening around him. Angelus moaned and as the kiss progressed into something bigger, he took a step and pushed her back into one of the shower walls, his body covering hers, his erection pressing hard into her.

When his sense started making their way back to him, Angelus cursed the voice of reasoning in his head but broke harshly away from her as he did. They were both panting and as he removed himself further from her he heard her groan in protest, one he could certainly identify with.

"Do you.. think.. you could.. st.. stand on your own?" he panted out, his voice hoarse and traces of the hardness he wished to force.

Buffy was in a daze and couldn't think at all. She wasn't even sure she had even nodded, but in any event, he had lowered her down and watched her carefully as he tried to stand on her own.

She could, but didn't try to push too much pressure on her injured ankle.

He continued to watch her carefully and his hands never left her hips as he held her for extra security. His body stayed much further back and she knew mentally and probably emotionally he was even further away right now.

OoOoO

He had carried her out of the shower, wrapping her up in a towel then setting her back down. He grabbed one for himself and wrapped it around his waist, taking his shorts off from under it.

He looked at her, but avoided meeting her eyes, as he said he was going to go get dressed in the bedroom and leave her alone to do whatever she needed in private, then he'd be back in a few minutes, and if she needed anything he'd be close by.

Against Buffy didn't know if she nodded or not, but he gave a tiny, tight smile and left the room.

Buffy remained seated, fidgeting with her fingers, emotions running wild, and tears threatening to spill.

OoOoO

Not for the first time, Angelus wondered if you could die from blue-balls. His body was still on fire, his breathing remained uneasy and his hands were shaking, his body along with them as he went to grab a pair of clothes he'd left here from back when he was resting after being shot. The only ones he'd left with were the ones he wore, the other few pairs stayed.

She apparently hadn't moved them.

He waited several minutes before returning to the bathroom.

Angelus softly knocked on the door, to no response. He sucked in a breath and waited a few more before trying again. When she still did not respond, he knocked softly before opening the door.

"Buffy?" he called gently, sticking his head in, his heart breaking at the sight he found.

He walked over to her, dropping down to her level and wiped away the tears he knew he'd caused.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry," he whispered at her.

Slowly Angelus stood up and removed the shirt he'd just put on. He removed her towel and slipped the shirt over her before lifting her back into his arms and carrying her back to her bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed then followed, pulling her close into him.

"Buffy?" he called gently as he stroked her hair. "I wasn't... trying to use you. I wasn't trying to use your feelings to help keep you distracted. Not _consciously_ anyway. It's true, I didn't exactly want you asking me a bunch of questions about what I was in fact doing at night.. but we both know I _am _capable of lying if I absolutely had to. If it was something you shouldn't know, didn't need to know about, or if it was something that would put you in danger, than yes, I would have done that."

She remained silent.

"It seemed like the safer thing to do.. Being Liam, being with you in the day time..."

"Must have been hard," she said, whispering and sniffling back some more tears.

"I can handle being both parts." He sighed. "I hope you can understand what I was trying to do. There's just.. so many things that I don't want to have to explain, _not yet_. And I knew that if you kept concentrating on my night time activities, you'd figure out too much. That sharp mind of yours would find out more than I want you to know."

"I doubt that would happen."

"I didn't, and that scared me. So.. I had to improvise. You were right, I _wasn't_ counting on you, on being distracted. But I did think I could handle it.. at first. Then, I slowly started to realize how wrong it was for me to assume that, especially after I came to you after I'd been shot. Everything changed because of that. _I came to you_, Buffy. I _needed_ to, _had _to. I knew I was in trouble. And the more I started to think and deal with all of this, the more I realized that I don't have a hope in hell of protecting you because of it."

"Protect me from what?"

"From getting involved in what I'm doing, Buffy. From the risks that come with it. Buffy, Twilight _kills_ people, he kills without any sort of hesitation, without a second thought. He murders anyone who gets in his way. And I didn't want _you_ to be in his way, Buffy. I didn't want him to see you as a problem, not in any way, shape or form. Your publicly linked to me, to Liam, and that's bad enough. The closer you get to _me_, the closer you would become to _him_. Do you not understand that? You with me draws his attention. And on top of that, just think of all the other times when you've gotten into dangerous situations and..."

"One time!" Buffy cut in. "One time, when I came to rescue you from those thugs! The night we met doesn't count, that was not my doing. I just happened to be asleep while my house was being broken into. That doesn't count."

"And tonight?"

"Tonight hadn't happened yet so you can't use it," she told him, growing more quiet again.

"Fine, but you do have enough danger in your life, involving me or otherwise. Just being Rupert Giles' daughter puts you in danger. I only add to it. And you, my sweet, you are just too damn impulsive for your own good."

"Am not."

He sighed again. "I tried to count on every last one of my good sense, but it wasn't enough. I _tried _to stay away, knew that I _had_ to, yet couldn't. That's when seeing you as Liam O'Shea started to look like a good idea. It was open and public, but that also meant he was going to find out I was interested in you, too. That was already too much of a risk that was taken. And that's one of the biggest reasons I didn't want you to know or think too much about what I was doing at night. I didn't want you involved. So.. I had hoped that openly showing my interest in you, being with you as Liam during the day, would make you seem unthreatening to him.."

Buffy listened to him, thoughts slowly coming together and she felt like the wind was just knocked out of her. "Wait, wait," she said and he stopped talking and looked down at her, his face mixed with emotions. "So you went public.. _because of me_?!"

He nodded.

"I thought Xander and you decided to make it part of your plan to find this guy?"

"I already knew who he was," Angelus admitted. Buffy felt her mouth hang open. "but please, _for the love of God_, don't tell Xander that. He doesn't need another reason to want to shoot me, okay?"

"You.. already.. knew.. and this.. being Liam.. won't help.. with the trap?"

He shook his head no. "It was just something I had to improvise after I realized a few too many things about my feelings for you." Once again, he sighed. "And it's complicated things in more ways that I would want to discuss."

They were quiet for a long time, Buffy felt as though she was in a daze again.

OoOoO

Buffy was scared but she pushed herself to finally speak. "L..Liam.. what's going on between us?"

"In public or..."

"In private," she whispered. "This... _whatever it is_.. you said you've been distracted and so have I... I tried to get past it, I couldn't. I tried to throw myself at you, you didn't want me.. twice..."

"Buffy, I _do_ want you, _more than I'd like to admit_. _More than I know how to handle_. There's _nothing_ in this world I want more.. but it would be a bad idea for us to... you know that as much as I do."

"But I'm in love with you," Buffy whispered.

Angelus blinked a few times in surprise. Buffy remained still, afraid and unsure. She didn't regret telling him though.

"Say that again," he finally murmured into her golden locks.

"I love you," she said, a little louder than before, but barely.

"It isn't very safe for you..."

"I _know_, but it doesn't matter."

He sighed, feeling dizzy from another battle of a thousand emotions rushing through him. His hapiness alone had made his head far too light, the rest were just causing a headache and more dizziness. "Buffy.. I.. I don't want you to end up regretting us.. _regretting me_.."

"I'd never do that."

Angelus tipped her chin to look at him before bending down and crushing her lips with his own. Buffy's hands circled his neck, pulling him closer. She urgently kept pulling him down to her, pulling him on top over her.

Their new positions had her body screaming for him again.

Angelus harshly broken away from her after a few long minutes of exploring her mouth. She started to feel a chill of fear go down her entire body, afraid he was going to leave her again.

"Buffy.. I.. I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything, well, happen.. between us. Nothing that couldn't be take back, couldn't be fixed, couldn't... Not until I can be honest with you, til I can tell you the truth about everything.."

"You can tell me later," she replied. "And I can only hope that you do.. but right now, Liam, all I want is you."

He remained completely still, for far too long. Her fear continued increasing. But then he made a low growl and she was soon on the receiving end of his searing kisses.

Buffy noticed the change in him as he continued.

_He was letting go_. He wasn't holding anything back this time. He wasn't detached from her, from what was going on, from.. whatever. He wasn't trying to distract her.

And she let out little whimpers as his hands roamed down her body, down to the hem of his shirt she was wearing, then as he hurried to get it off.

His eyes locked with hers, before traveling down to her breasts, his head leaning back down just a little as one hands snaked towards the same location.

"Buffy.. I don't have a lot of self control left here."

"Lose it," she moaned, arching into his torturous hand.

He chuckled slowly before growing serious again. "I just... I need and I want you to be sure."

"I _am_. I can learn to trust you later.. I just.. need you.. now."

He only thought for a moment, then he moved quickly, his tongue and mouth replacing his hand, lavashing the pink tip. His mouth spent several minutes there, suckling, biting, playing and teasing her. Then he moved to the other one, giving it the exact same treatment.

She writhered under him and cried out for him, arching her back more and for, trying to get closer.

Angel let go of her nipple with a loud pop then made open mouth kisses up her chest, over her collarbone and up her neck, almost branding a hickie in more than one place along it. He kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear, then her cheek, her chin, her jaw, then her lips. Buffy's hands circled his neck again, dragging him closer as she wasted no time returning the kiss and grabbing control of it, sucking on his tongue. He let out a deep moan and pressed his groin hard against her.

"All," he whispered against he lips before crashing hard into them once more, "I could think about," he moved to her other cheek, "after we met," next was her temple, "when you crashed in on the double robberies," the tip of ner nose and her lips again, "was this." Angelus kissed her chin and across her jawline before trailing back down her neck. "From that first moment you looked at me.." he smiled against her skin, "realizing I was just 'another thief.'"

Buffy managed a small smile then groaned as he'd moved down to her breasts. He'd risen up some, now able to cup them both and lift them higher on her chest.

"All I could... think... about... was how much... I was annoyed, how much you.. annoyed me.. ohh," she moaned and writhered as pinched her harden tips, his tongue now dipping into her cleavage. "Mmm.. and I knew..god..that you.. when you left... It just felt so... em... empty."

Angelus' fingers twisted her flesh then slowly let go, his hands kneading and playing with her mounds before slipping down to her sides, his mouth kissing, licking and biting different areas on her lean stomach.

"I didn't go far that night," he whispered against her flesh, his hot breath flowlng over a line his tongue had made, sending chills through her. "I watched from your yard.. hidden.. as the police came. I watched as Lindsey showed up.."

Buffy moaned as he bit her belly button. Next, he dipped his tongue in and out a few times, then encircled it.

"I'd been in your house before that. I'd seen you before.. _watched you_.. but after that.. it was different. I ended up being there much more than I should have.. just so that I could see you."

Buffy wanted to laugh as she remembered something, but that was hard to do with his mouth and tongue fingers too, doing amazing things to every inch of her body.

"I.. I felt y... you.. long before that... night. I didn't know," her hips bucked as he started trailing lower, his hands sliding to her thighs, "it was... oh... you. I just.. felt.. I th... thought I was crazy, so did others."

Angelus chuckled and she attempted a glare.

"I started checking the house more... and on... one night.. I was studying the st... statues in the hall, the ones in front of my da..dad's office... and I was mumbling to myself.. _you were there_. You laug... _laughed_ at me."

He chuckled again, his body positioning between her legs, his mouth kissing different areas of her thighs, slowly getting closer to the place she wanted his talented tongue the most.

"Guilty. But you were so cute," he said, his eyes dark, yet amused as they glanced up at her.

"You scared me half to death! I couldn't really see you that well, but I saw a statue move and almost fainted!"

He let out a husky louder laugh. "You did turn pretty white if I recall correctly. I only saw you for that moment before I turned to walk away, but it was enough. I don't know why I did that."

"You should have stayed. I gave quite a crazy speech to myself after that."

Angelus proped himself up on an elbow, looking back towards her again. His hand moved from just outside her outer lips, back to her stomach, tracing circles upon it. "That's another thing I really hadn't counted on though, this... connection... between us."

Buffy nodded, one hand snaking down to his, lacing her fingers with his larger ones. "That's how you knew isn't it? About tonight? When I was on the fire escape."

"You were in trouble," he murmured, bringing their hands up to his lips, "Someone was hurting you." He dropped a butterfly kiss down on her small hand. "I felt that, yes."

"My hero," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes again.

Liam quickly lifted higher up to her again, wiping away her tears, whispering words of love and giving her tender kisses everywhere he could.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked as she started to slowly calm down again.

"Yes. I never did... then the first time I met your father... and he began speaking of his daughter.. _I just knew_ somehow. I didn't know a thing about you for so long besides what he told me that night, but it was enough. You were my destiny, one I wasn't ready for. I avoided it, avoided learning anything more about you.. even as I craved it. The first time I saw your picture.. I couldn't think of anyone else. I couldn't get you out of my mind. Then the first time I actually did see you.. I knew I didn't have a chance in hell anymore," he added with a smile.

"You still tried," she pointed out.

"Foolish of me, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she agreed. "And now? Right now?"

Liam shook his head.

Buffy smiled then started pushing his head back down her body. "Good, then you can continue what you started."


	21. Chapter 21

Angelus laughed again and slid back down her body, dropping a few short kisses before planting himself back between her legs, glancing up quickly to check again if she was sure she wanted all of this again.

"Please," she breathed, answering his unasked question.

Liam's tongue sent shock waves through her body as he sought out every last pleasure spot she had. His tongue swept over her, darted in and out, and caressed her. He took her hardened clit into his hot, wet mouth, flicking it and gently biting down.

One of his fingers slipped inside of her, soon followed by a second. Her heat and wetness welcomed him in and he felt his cock twitch as he wondered how she would feel with it buried inside instead.

A third finger joined the others and she let out a low moan, her hips moving all on their own, needing more of him. Shivers were flying down her body, followed by heat and violent shudders of pleasure. Her thighs stiffened and her toes curled as she cried out his name.

His eyes watched her intently as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, craving to join her in his own bliss.

Slowly, he started kissing her stomach again, his tongue finding her nipples next, swirling around each, then he traveled up her neck. His mouth captured hers with blinding passion only a few seconds later, leaving them both utterly breathless.

OoOoO

Buffy's hands ran down his back, then his sides, before sliding between their bodies, finding the proof of his arousal with her tiny searching hands.

Angelus moaned into her mouth as her fingers danced upon the bulge in his pants, teasing and stroking. "Buffy," he panted out when it was starting to become to much for him.

"Now," she whispered back to him.

He started to pull away then stopped, looking down at her with a look she couldn't desribe right off the bat.

"Buffy.. I didn't exactly come.. prepared... for this."

She knew what he meant. "It's okay."

He looked at her for a moment before getting up, grunting as he pulled her hand away from his member as he went.

OoOoO

"Are you sure," he asked one last time, even as he was positioned back above her, the head of his cock at her entrance, one of his fingers back between them, teasing her button.

"Ye...yes," she whimpered. "Need you. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you," he groaned out.

Buffy's hips moved against him, her thighs opening wider. "Won't.." she shook her head some, "just need..."

When he felt the first contractions, he slowly pushed inside of her wet passage, feeling the continued fluttering around him as he pushed deeper inside. His eyes never left her as he thrusted slowly, watching for any trace of fear, hurt or regret. But he never saw any.

OoOoO

"Mmm, more," Buffy purred, making him growl.

He took things slow with her for as long as he could before he started slamming hard into her, no longer able to stop himself, to deny himself of the girl beneath him.

He could feel her moving just as greedily from under him, her nails digging into his flesh, cries coming from her swollen and parted lips. And in seconds she could feel his thumb back on her clit and pressed back hard into it.

"Come for me, Baby," he whispered, his eyes of fire gazing down at her.

Buffy's body arched and she cried out his name. He could feel the fluttering around him again, felt her pulling him in deeper.

Buffy thought she was going to explode. She clutched onto him frantically and almost lifted off of the bed as the sensations he brought to her took over.

Liam's hips slowly continued to move against her, slowly himself down by the mercy of God, managing not to plunder fast and hard for a moment.

Smiling, he gently pulled out of her, hearing her groan then watched as she blinked a few times.

"You didn't..."

His smile turned very dark. "Not yet," he answered her and flipped her onto her stomach.

Buffy turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, watching as he pulled her hips up, getting her up to her knees. His hand ran flat down from her neck to the soft curves of her ass. He cupped handfuls of her tender flesh before his palms slid back to hold her waist as he carefully slid back inside.

Buffy gasped as she felt him plunging deep into her, her hands grabbed at her bed to maintain balance.

When the shock wore off, her hips tried to move back against him, uncaring of the hard grip he had on her.

As she continued to wither, Liam wrapped one arm around her waist and instead brought her up against him. He growled then bit her neck, making her entire body tremble. And he held her easily like that, even as he continued to move wildly behind her.

Buffy reached back, burying a hand in his soft brown locks, feeling his hand moving down her stomach.

"Oh.. my God," she groaned, feeling him circling her pleasure bud with a few fingers before his teeth bit down into her neck again.

OoOoO

Angelus lowered Buffy back to the bed again, his body covering hers. He pressed hard into her, moving with urgency. His need to come was too much to handle. He could hardly even breathe at this point.

Buffy couldn't count how many times he brought her to her peak, and no longer care. She couldn't focus on anything besides him and what he was doing at the moment. Nothing else mattered.

He nipped at her neck, his tongue then sliding down her shoulder, all as his fingers tortured her clit. He could hear her cries getting louder, feel her moving wildly against him again, pushing hard into his hand. It just drove him on.

"_Buffy_."

With that, she felt the bubble of pleasure inside of her burst open, flooding her with new waves, making her clutch him. Her spasms caressing him. She heard him growl behind her then felt him reel back, pushing into her with earth shattering force and then a head warmth spew deep within.

Liam sighed heavily, his body relaxing down on top of her. He barely remember to hold some of his weight off, to not smother the poor girl.

His lips found her neck then cheek again and he moved her hair better out of his way so he could reach her better before pulling away finally and rolling onto his back. Buffy curled up against him as he settled there for a moment, her eyes still dazed, her breathing far from under control. Her hands rested against his chest while he played with her hair and rubbed down her back, unable to get enough of her.

Buffy made a low groaning noise when h started to get them both under the covers, but she didn't open her eyes. Not even as he chuckled at her, though she managed an annoyed face at him, which, of course, only made him laugh harder. But she was limp and sated and couldn't care much right now.

"Buffy?" he whispered as she rested against his chest once again.

"Hmm?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Mmm. I've become to realize more and more that I can't stay mad at you for too long. No matter what you do."

"I know you're not mad at me anymore," he replied softly, playing with her golden locks, "but do you forgive me?"

Buffy only then opened her eyes. He sounded far too serious and she lifted her head to look at him. "Yes. I forgive you," she sighed, "but please do not ever do that to me again. I would much rather have you flat out lie to me instead. I don't like being used and manipulated by you. Or anyone, for that matter."

"I don't want to have to lie to you," he said softly.

"Well we both know you're not going to tell the truth."

He matched her odd smile with one of his own. "I do have reasons for that."

"And I want to be able to understand and accept that. Really, I do, but it is driving me a little crazy here."

"If I promise to tell you everything when the trap has been sprung, will that help things any?"

Her smile got brighter. "Yes. Until then though.. just.. please don't try and use me anymore. And about.. _this_.. don't lie about it, no matter what, okay? About us, no lies Liam. I told you before I didn't want any bedroom promises from you."

"Okay," he murmured against her mouth as he lowered down to her, carefully sliding his tongue along the slit before being let in to explore and taste her.

Buffy felt her energy seeping back into her as he deepened their kisses. Then he suddenly pressed her back down against the pillows and the bed, his hands pushing the covers back down from her body. And as he stared down at her, she felt shy again. Even after everything they'd been through. It was just.. intense. His eyes were so..

"_Do you have any idea what you do to me_? _What you've been doing to me_? Ever since I first saw you.. you haven't left my mind Buffy," he said, his eyes growing even darker as the continued to sweep her body. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, his body starting to move over her.

"God, what are you doing to me," she cried as she felt him enter and his slow thrusting began.

He kissed her quickly then lifted his head, hs dark eyes narrowing in on her face, watching her.

OoOoO

Ever so careful not to wake her, Angelus slipped out of her large bed to go stare out of the window. He was too used to working nights, it was hard for him to get any sleep while it was still dark outside.

'God, if this keeps up... she's going to be right,' he thought, 'I'm going to turn into a vampire.'

Angelus stood there, not really paying attention to anything except the soft breathing of the blonde in the bed behind him.

He was worried about this, about her, about how to possibly keep her safe. Which, that, had become his biggest worry about this whole thing now.

He tried not to let anyone, _especially her_, see how terrified he was over what happened, but he was.

Someone had attacked her and it shook him to the bone.

While he did his best to take care of her once he found her and waited for Xander to show up, he'd been a wreck, shaking like a leaf, emotions running one after the other. He had been a mess. _Still was._ Even thinking about it felt like a knife stabbing through his heart and he had to glance back to make sure she was still there and that she was okay.

He wondered if it had actually been The Gentleman who did this, or if were someone else. And if it was he who was the target.. or if it had been meant for her.

_And that scared him even more._

If she had been, he knew there were only two reasons for that. One, she was Rupert Giles' daughter. She'd had slight problems being so in the past, but nothing quite that serious. It was still however possible. Or two, someone knew how important she was to him. To the thief name Angelus.

Liam sighed and ran his large hand down his face, his mind racing. He knew he was running low on time and after tonight.. things just became more dangerous. Not only for him, but for her too.

OoOoO

"Liam?" he heard Buffy's sleepy voice call out to him and he turned to her in a hurry, rushing back into the bed and sliding under the covers with her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, pulling her into his arms gently, not with all of his strength like he wanted.

"For what?"

"If I woke you up."

Buffy curled up better into him. "Something wrong, something happen?"

"No," he lied and kissed the top of her head, "just go back to sleep."

She muttered something he could hear then a smile spread on her face as she did as told. It only took a few short minutes for her breathing to come out even and he smiled, softly stroking her hair and back as he watched her.

"I love you," he whispered at her sleeping form. 'And she loves me,' he thought, remember what she'd told him earlier.

She knew who he was, what he was and she loved him. He was a liar and a thief, and she loved him. And he couldn't believe it.

He wondered if she would still love him after she found out the truth.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where's Linds?"

Fred chuckled. "Well, if you didn't see him prowling around the house, my bet is that he's down in the basement. _Prowling around_."

"We already searched down there."

"True, but Xan, we all know how large of a space that is down there and he happens to know it quite well. And, more importantly, he's not going to feel at ease until he check it for himself, every last inch of it."

They both sighed knowing how true that was.

"Have I mentioned you look like crap today?"

Xander grunted. "_Thank you_, I had a long night."

"I thought you slept at night while Liam took midnight to dawn duty."

Xander sighed again and went to explain the night before's incident.

"_Jesus Christ_," Fred cried, her hand going to her heart, "is she okay? I haven't seen her yet today.."

"As far as I know, yes. I haven't gone up there yet myself, but I have talked to him and he said he was looking out for her. That gives me more time to be concerned about our last Jane Doe and that venom in her. I ran but there's no matches with NCIC. As far as they're concerned, it's not any active killer's M.O., or any inactives ones either."

"What about Interpol? Did you check with them?"

"Same."

"_Shit_," she muttered, leaning back into her chair. "I still wonder about all of the clues. They have to be leading us somewhere, but you would think it should be _away_ from here instead of right to us. Sure, there's many valuable things in this city, but nothing I know of that would be so well protected that a thief would go to all of this trouble to distract us from them. 'Magicks' has to be a prime target, so why do they keep leading us right here?"

"You find the answer, please, I beg of you, let me know."

"We must be missing something, don't you think?"

"Have all along, I just haven't a clue as to what."

OoOoO

"Find anything?"

Lindsey shook his head. "What're you doing here?" he asked Xander, who proceeded to tell him of what happened with Buffy.

"Fucking shit," he growled, his heart pounding.

"Calm down..."

"Fuck you," he said pacing. "Why wasn't I told earlier? Shit, I need to go check on her."

But Xander's arm stopped him, they scowled at each other for a moment.

"There's more," Xander finally said and let go of the other man's arm. "Buffy is alright, this time anyway, but something else about the whole things been bothering me. Something Liam said that didn't hit me until later. He thinks that maybe Twilight had gotten suspicious of him.. that he was watching him.. that's why he thought it all..."

"Happened? _Because of him_? _Shit_. And this would mean that not only does Liam know who The Gentleman is, but The Gentleman knows that Liam O'Shea and Angelus the thief are all one in the same."

There was a nervous pause as that sunk in all of their heads.

"Anyone else feel the bottom of their stomach drop out?" Fred asked with a fake, sarcastic smile on her face.

Xander and Lindsey both raised their hands.

OoOoO

Buffy woke up to an empty room, frowning, but she could feel that Angelus was somewhere near. She looked around the room, her frown turning into a smile as her body protested with her every move, reminding her of the night before. Sure, it had his down points, but it also had some amazing highlights.

She winced when she stood up, her ankle still hurt but it was a little better. Carefully she tried her weight on it properly and hobbled out towards her bathroom.

"Mmm, good morning," she greeted the man on the other side of her bathroom door.

Liam smiled at her, his eyes taking in the picture she made. It was quite.. _adorable_. Her face was still puffy from sleep, her eyes still only half opening, her hair a wreck... "You stole my shirt."

"I couldn't find the other," she said then yawned, moving past him in the room. His eyes raked her naked legs, down to her swollen ankle that made his eyes cloud with concern. "It's fine," she said, waving at him as she saw his expression change. "I just need a shower."

"Really now?" his eyes twinkled.

Buffy laughed. "You just took one Mister," she said. The air was damp, as was his hair, part of his body still and the towel hanging on the rack.

"So?"

"So, now it's my turn. And since you're all up and ready to go.. and since it's noon already.. I think you should be in charge of going to get me food to enjoy when I come out."

He looked her over for a moment then grumbled, making her laugh again.

"Besides, I'm sure you have things you need to take care of."

He did, but as she took the flimsy shirt off and started for her own shower, he didn't really want to care much but she shooed him off.

OoOoO

Buffy stood under the water, enjoying how soothing it was. Even as she could still feel Angelus in the room, probably still mumbling. It made her chuckle.

She really wouldn't have minded him joining her, but she felt she needed at least time to think about what had happened. And when he was around, he usually made things impossible.

She wondered what would happen next. 'Am I just another lover now? Someone for him to come to for sexual release when there's a stressed out situation?'

And it just got more depressing from there, but it wouldn't exactly shock her she decided. She thought he probably had plenty of women he used for the exact same thing. He may not want to be exposed as Angelus somehow with a sex life, but Liam O'Shea could do as he pleased. And she was sure he had been. After last night, it was pretty evident.

She wasn't shocked that he'd was a very experienced lover. One very skilled, knowing exactly what to do in order to please her. But, it didn't make it any better either.

OoOoO

Buffy was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him leave the room, but thought it was for the best as she stepped out, feeling a little less happy about her decisions now.

She would have liked to chalk it up to he was an experienced, he was famous after all, but she couldn't. She knew better.

_She loved him._

And she had to find a way to live with that, no matter what did happen or didn't happen next. She knew she just had to take things as they came.

He told her he'd tell her everything once the trap had sprung, but until then she knew she just had to accept whatever she got from him until then. Then maybe after he told her, they could find out what they were going to do about.. them.

_...Or not._

'Maybe he's just going to return to Europe, going back to the life he had and loved so much. As much as he could these days, that is. Leaving me behind.'

But in any case, Buffy knew whatever happened would just happen. She had no control over it. She couldn't make him love her back or make her want to stay. He wasn't the kind of man you had a chance at catching, not really. And she knew that. Really. And whatever he ended up doing would be on his own decision.

'Just something else that doesn't really help me either,' she thought and sighed.

OoOoO

She could hear Liam swearing rather creatively as she stepped out of the bathroom and back into her room. She chuckled, drawing his attention.

Liam's eyes swept over her, his mouth remaining open but nothing coming out of it. Soon it turned into a smile and he came over to her. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he lifted her against his body, his mouth capturing hers.

His mouth traveled down her neck then suddenly stopped. His head pulled back, frowning, and he began lifting her back down to the ground.

"Buffy baby, did I do this?" he asked, gently touching a bruise on her neck before she could complain about being put down from his embrace.

Buffy didn't feel any pain as he touched her, and she could see the bruise, but she had earlier in the mirror. She gave him a small smile, "No. I think that was from last night. Well, before.. you know.." she blushed slightly, "on the fire escape."

Liam nodded gravely as he remembered everything once again. His head bent down to kiss her, hard and hungry. He lifted away from her again too quickly for her liking.

"Mmm, lunch is over there if you're hungry," he said pointing. As if on cue, her stomach growled and he chuckled.

OoOoO

"Any regrets about last night?" he asked her softly.

Buffy wasted no time in shaking her head no. "Nope, not a one. I knew what I was doing."

He looked down at his hands, almost seemingly nerves. "We were reckless."

"If you mean reckless as in birth control, don't worry about it. I was put on the pill a few years ago by my doctor for irregular cycles."

"Oh."

"So there's nothing else to worry about," she said with a smile.

OoOoO

"So, Liam?" she called sweetly. "you're still not going to tell me who this guy is?"

"We've had this talk before, Elizabeth," he said and she growled.

"Fine, but on the subject.. will you at least tell me how bad I screwed the plans for him last night in all my other kind of recklessness?"

"_You didn't_. I just have to explain to him that you were there to meet Liam O'Shea and had no idea that I'm also Angelus."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that? Why would I be looking for Liam O'Shea on top of a random rooftop exactly? And around midnight?"

"I'm still working on that," he admitted. "But I've got to think of something. The last thing I want is for him to start getting any ideas that _you_ know both sides of how I am. Once that happens, he's going to go straight into wondering why in the world would you be with me and keeping things quiet. Especially given who you are."

"And he would smell a trap."

"Who wouldn't?"

Buffy sighed, trying to help think of an excuse when something hit her about what he'd just said. "Wait. _He_ for sure knows? He knows Liam is Angelus, Angelus is Liam?"

"Yes, he knows."

"I'm so confused. He knows you're Angelus, you know he's The Gentleman? You are both wanted thieves, both after my father's collection and you both know this? How does that not add up to a trap?!"

Liam sighed. "Think of it more as a... sting, if you will. I knew that he would be a bit.. reluctant.. to go after 'Magicks,' no matter how bad he did want it. He.. he's not up to speed on everything needed to breach such a cutting edge security system you've all got. Even as good as he is. he's not at that exact level yet."

Buffy's eyes widened a bit. "And you knew that."

"Yes," he replied warily.

"Oh, God. You're telling me that you.. _Oh God_. _You're his partner_?! He needed a partner who could do it and you're it?!"

Angelus cleared his throat and paused for a moment. "Um.. yeah. And _no one_, not even Xander, so please don't tell him.. another thing he'd probably shoot me for, knows it."

"_Jesus Christ_," she breathed out. "_What in the world is the matter with you_?"

"It's going to work," he said quickly. "It already is. These type of security systems are my 'type' and that is a well known fact about me. He might have been able to get inside, past some of the other security, possibly, but he wouldn't get inside the exhibit. He wouldn't be able to. Not with out, not without my very handy skills. And I've been spending a lot of my time convincing him of that very fact," he said, almost sounding proud.

Buffy let out a deep breath, her mind trying its best to work. "Okay then.. why do _you_, Angelus, need a partner? What exactly do you get out of this union?"

He smiled. "Well, there's a few reasons for that. One, as you've already pointed out, I'm a _European_ thief. The United States are new ground to me, in thieving ways at least. All of my contacts are also back in Europe, my informants and inside sources. Trustworthy people I have to prive information, supplies and equipment and sometimes transportation, if need be. And with that in mind, I would have a Hell of a time trying to transporting it back. And besides, I came here anyway, and 'Darkest Magicks' is just simply irresistible. And so.. I happened to stumble across another thief who happened to be casing the joint. I make a point to follow him, find out who he is. He was upset by this action, but I made it perfectly clear that I didn't care who the Hell he was. I wasn't trying to move in on his territory, nor did I have plans to expose him. I explained I was going to be going back to Europe but.. but I had badly wanted to take a piece of the collection back with me."

"Uh huh. What, the Orb?" she guessed.

Angelus shook his head. "That thing's cursed. No way."

Buffy chuckled.

"It's not funny. Every time that it has been stolen, it's brought nothing but disaster to the thief. It had a very long and very colorful history behind it." And with that, he gave her a brief lesson. About halfway through it, she began to realize he was probably trying to distract her. She wondered if she'd let him or not.

As he got deeper into the story, it hit a nerve. She was, after all, in love with a jewel thief now. The stories of these deaths and such had her shaking a bit.

"You just remember to stay away from that thing," she told him, a bit too fiercely.

He chuckled and moved from the chair he'd been sitting on to kneel before her, his hands running up her legs then to cup her bottom, pulling her closer to him. "I'm not going to steal the Orb, Buffy," he muttered before kissing her neck and throat. Buffy's head fell back some and she wished she had something other than air to lean it against, His voice was hoarse when he spoke again, his lips dipping into her cleavage. "I'm after the Gem of Amara."

Buffy's eyes narrowed then she reached up and tugged at his chocolate locks, bringing him away from her. "_Excuse me_? You're after what?"

He smiled sheepishly, his eyes still rather cloudly. "I mean that the ring is what he _thinks_ I'm after." He only waited a beat. "Can we talk about this later please?"

Buffy smiled at his tone. It was just..._ cute_. Like a kid wanting a cookie. She laughed and let it slide. _For now._ Her arms pulled him back down, kissing him with hunger.

Before she knew it, she was completely naked before him again, while his shirt was off, his pants and boxers only pulled down as necessary as he was still on his knees in front of her. He pulled her closer to him, entering her gently but in an utter need to be inside of her again.

OoOoO

Buffy wanted to laugh as their bodies remained locked, breathing heavily against each other, but her surroundings slowly coming back to her. She was half still on the very edge of the bed, half remaining in his lap. And even though her carpet was quite comfortable, she knew it must have, and still be, giving him hell. His jeans and shorts were bunched up at his knees and..

Suddenly Liam's firece eyes came up, locking with hers. "If you laugh, I swear I will strangle you," he said, with a smile.

She wondered if she had done something to somehow tip him off... or if the connection between them had just gotten stronger.

Buffy smiled back at him. "Sorry, but it is quite amusing. I mean.. what just happened? We were having a conversation and then.."

His smile grew and he kissed her. "We should do it again."

Buffy laughed then lightly pushed him away as she tried to remember something in the back of her mind, something she knew he'd also distracted her from at some point.

"Mmm, Liam? What you told me.. about needing cover.. to prove yourself to Twilight.. did that include a certain Diamond necklace? I know I asked you this before but.. did you take the Lehane necklace?"

"No," he replied, kissing her again quickly before standing up, kicking off his clothes before moving them to a more comfortable position on the bed. "I _borrowed_ them."

OoOoO

"Why couldn't our last Jane Doe be identified again?"

"No fingerprints."

"Okay, but why? Why doesn't the killer want us to ID her?"

"Very important question isn't it? Just another piece to our puzzle. He makes sure we can't ID the girl, yet leaves signs all over the place, pointing here."

"Maybe she would lead us away.. or get us closer to seeing whatever the big picture is."

"A blowtorch was used. Pretty extreme measures were taken to make sure no one got her prints. She could be on file somewhere."

"All good assumptions. Again. But yeah, she could be in criminal records, police or military. Hell, even DMV prints in some states."

"It does narrow it down some, maybe give them someplace to work. If they can get a usable print somehow that is to run."

"Or it could just be another way to get us to look for something that's not there."

"And we're spending far too much time second guessing," Xander said with a very loud sigh.

"What does your gut tell you?"

"That finding out who she is is important. That it's some major piece somehow."

"Then I think we should follow it."

Xander stood there rather shocked.

"What does Liam think?"

"He hasn't said much about her really. He's more focused on The Gentleman. Maybe too focused."

"Then you should reel him in."

"You know it's not that simple."

"_Make it simple_."

OoOoO

"Fred? Oh gee, sorry, I didn't realize you weren't alone." William said after he knocked and stuck his head in.

"It's fine, what's going on?"

"Umm, A Riley Finn called. He wants his team to do a check down in the basement again. I thought you should know."

Fred nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

The platnium blonde man ducked his head back out and closed the door.

"Maybe I'm paranoid here, but that seemed like just an excucse to pop in here and see what was going on."

Fred rolled her eyes. "Linds, you're being paranoid. It's natural to try and learn the place, learn the people, get the news. He's new, very new, and let's remember his background came back perfectly clean. You know that."

"Well hell. I'm just suspicious of everyone right now, okay? I just wish this would get the Hell over with. Wish he'd make his damn move."

"Be careful what you wish for," Fred whispered.

OoOoO

Buffy woke back up, a smile on her face before she nudge him. _Hard_. "_Borrowed_ them?"

He nodded sleepily.

"You're _insane_. That was a _huge_, huge risk, you know that? You could have been caught or _killed_. Police officers around here wouldn't care about any deal with Interpol and me, I happen to know the family. Hell, I went to school with their daughter Faith. She'd be the one to do you in too."

Angelus chuckled softly. "I had to. It was sort of a.. good faith kind of gesture."

"So you just went out and stole it for him?"

"_Borrowed_, Buffy, b_orrowed_. He thinks that I stole it for him. But don't worry, I promise you they will get it back."

"Right." Buffy glanced at her clock. "Jesus, we've spent this entire day in bed!"

"Sounds like the perfect way to spent one to me," he said, wrapping his arms more securely around her.

"Maybe so, but everyone just.. downstairs. And a lot of them know by now what happened to me. And that you've been up here with me.. uh.. taking care of me..."

Angelus smiled and opened one of his amused eyes again. "And you think they know what we're doing up here? And that bothers you?"

"No, it doesn't. But I just wonder if it will.. you know.. cause any problems with you."

"If you mean with The Gentleman, no. I'll just convince him I used my brilliant charming ways to seduce you, the beautiful daughter of Rupert Giles, in order to get information and better access."

"Uh huh. And is this why you've kept yourself from asking me such important questions about the exhibit down there? So I could be sure you weren't after information... if this should happen?"

"That's not something I do, please believe me on that."

And she did. She knew he wasn't that kind of a man, one who would seduce a woman just for the sake of gaining important information from her. But she also knew it had nothing to do with trying to do the right thing, no, it was just the predictable thing.

Buffy sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

As the pair decided to finally head back downstairs, Buffy's mind was trying its best to put together the pieces to this insane puzzle she'd gotten involved in. And since she had no idea what the finished picture was supposed to look like, it was beyond frustrating as she pulled together all of the information she already knew.

Buffy knew that even so, she wasn't about to give up. She had two very good reasons for it too.

One, she knew Angelus wasn't going to tell her. Yet. And two, she was just too damn curious, most likely for her own good.. as she'd been told many times in her life, recently even.

Buffy was usually a naturally curious person anyway, she was quite known for it. But now this involved her worries about the only man she loved. It upped the game.

OoOoO

"You go ahead, I'll just walk around a bit," Liam told her as the reached the ground floor.

Buffy smiled and went to turn but he lightly grabbed her, dropping a kiss on her lips bringing a much brighter one to her face. She only hesitated for a moment, wondering exactly where he'd go wondering to, but she nodded her head and went off on her way.

Buffy wasn't exactly suspicious of him... but she knew better than to trust him fully all the same. She knew he'd never be one to walk a straight line, not if he could find a curve or angle along the way. It just wasn't his nature.

Buffy sighed and headed into the main security room who gave her a brief report of the day thus far. After that she headed into the computer room, finding Fred frowning at her desk. "Hey there."

Fred glanced at her, flashing a quick smile, then hurried to finish typing whatever she was doing. She hit the enter key then leaned back, her eyes going back to the blonde. "Hey yourself. You doin' alright? I heard about your.. attack.. last night.."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Much better than I was last night."

"Uh huh. Liam O'Shea have anything to do with that?"

Buffy smiled. "Quite obvious isn't it?"

"Uh huh," the girl replied with a huge smile.

OoOoO

"He's getting nervous you know."

"Who? Linds?"

Fred nodded.

"About the trap?"

"No. About the _wedding_!"

Buffy wanted to laugh. Linds wasn't usually rattled by anything, this was a real threat. Especially with all the information Fred gave.

"He's all for just going out, finding us a preacher and doing it.. but we can't do that. My mama would have both of our hides. She and Daddy's been saving up ever since the day I was born, I can't go and ruin it for them, ya know? So... plans, as we speak, are being set into motion back home in Texas. This isn't making Linds feel any better, he's starting to get a little... about meeting my family and walking down that aisle."

Buffy noted she however didn't seem or sound worried. They all knew better. There was no reason for her to be worried, however nervous Lindsay might become, there was no way he was going to let her slip away from him. It would take a hell of a lot more than a bunch of relatives of Winifred Burkle to drive him away from her, the woman he so clearly loved.

Maybe the end of the world could stop him, but that was about all she could think of.

OoOoO

"Anything else I should know and/or be worried about?"

Fred went into some of the information on the Jane Doe, what she thought about it, then let Buffy know Finn was back with his team downstairs in the basement again but we're now packing up, ready to go home. They hadn't found anything so far though. Then Fred also explained they were adding even more cameras and alarms around the place.

Buffy frowned. "Sounds good. Do you think they're any closer to finding out who that Jane Doe is?"

Fred shook her head. "I don't think so, but they're still trying to lift a fingerprint off of her."

"Is that even possible?" she asked, remembering hearing about the burned fingers of the poor girl.

"Some of the experts think there's a chance. I just hope they know what they're talking about."

OoOoO

Buffy and Fred talked a bit more before she left to go check into some other important things.

"Hey Buffy?" A British voice called to her from down the hall. Buffy spun around to see William approaching. "Are you alright? I heard you got mugged or something last night."

"Or _something_, yeah. I'm fine though, thanks."

"You should be more careful. You could have been killed!"

'God, you sound like Liam.'"It happened really fast. I didn't even have the time to be scared. I am glad it's over now though," Buffy shrugged. "Oh, have you seen my clipboard anywhere? I seem to have misplaced it."

William searched his mind for a moment. "Oh, yeah, I think it's it's.. hold on," he said and ran down the hall around the corner and was gone for a few moments. When he came rushing back he had a smile on his face as he lifted it up then over to her. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

OoOoO

"I don't like this."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Liam replied. "Look, okay, we both know that your daughter is well.. rather.._ impulsive_. I had made her mad, not intentionally I promise you, but I did and that's what happened. She came looking for me to pour her wrath over me. She had been smart enough to figure out where I was watching and she was even pissed enough to come running up that damn fire escape to get to me."

"I know _that_, but what I don't know is he was doing up there. If it was in fact him."

"Didn't Xander already explain?"

Liam had been dreading this talk, but knew he'd have to have it.

"No, he did not. He just told me you were too upset to talk about it last night and then did his best to calm me down. I believe he has quite a few questions of his own for you by the way."

He knew that was true and winced, regretting saying anything at all to his brother.. 'Shit.'

He'd been so rattled by what had happened to Buffy, he did something he_ never_ did. He spoke without thinking first. Now Xander probably figured out that who The Gentleman was, was no longer a mystery to him. '_Shit_.'

But he had to deal with that later.

OoOoO

"...And look, I just heard something and came down before anything else happened. He left. End of story."

"Right. And tell me Liam, do you happen to carry around chloroform with you at night?"

"I have, yes," he admitted. "It's a nonlethal way to deal with.. problems, should they occur."

"Does he?"

"He did last night."

"If it was him."

Liam sighed.

"Is she in danger?"

"I'm going to do anything possible to make sure she isn't."

Giles believed him but frowned. "You didn't exactly answer me."

"I did the only way I can. There's a few things I didn't exactly plan on, _her,_ for example. Things just.. became a little more difficult to predict with her. I never know what she's planning to go and do at any given moment Giles. I can't really be sure she won't do something like that again, but I can swear to you that nothing is going to happen to her._ I won't let it_."

"And you're in a position to swear such a thing?"

He sighed. "Just trust me. I know what I'm doing. At least.. I'll know tonight how in control I am with all of this, okay? Just trust me until then."

"Fine," Giles replied after a moment then sighed.

"All I'm asking..."

Liam knew he was going to have to get something good by tomorrow night for him. Either that or avoid the man at any cost until this was all over.

OoOoO

"Liam? Did you steal the Lehane necklace?"

"No, I did not steal it."

Giles just nodded and let him go. Angelus had mentioned he wanted to go find Buffy a moment before he'd asked. The older man watched him leave then his eyes caught sight of Lindsay approaching, something he wasn't at all surprised by.

"He's lying to me."

"Great. Now you know how it feels."

"Lindsey," Giles sighed, "I never lied to you. I just.. didn't tell you the truth."

"Right. And maybe he's doing the same thing. You and I both know him Rupert. And if he is lying, which is something he does only if he knows he has to come clean about it later, then this is much deeper than we thought. Than what he's told us."

"That's what scares me."

OoOoO

"Oh, there is one more thing..."

Lindsey sighed, not sure if he could handle anything more at this particular moment.

"Your mother called."

"_Oh no_."

"She's going to be heading up this way and she wanted me to relay the message. I told her she could call back but she.."

"You couldn't stop her?!"

Giles gave him a pointed look and Lindsey grumbled. 'Nice timing as always Mom.'

OoOoO

"Well hello Buffy, it seems I played the part of an unintentionally matchmaker at my last party," Parker said with a smile.

Buffy smiled. "Yes, you did indeed. It's all your fault Mister Abrams. But, maybe, if luck should have it, we probably would have met up anyway at some point right?"

He smiled again. "He is a collector, you know."

"I do. And they sure do seem to be drawn over here in droves, more now with 'Magicks.'"

"Obviously," he agreed. "I can hardly stay away myself,' he replied and they both laughed. "Is Liam here now?"

"Yes, somewhere."

"Hmm, well in case I don't run into him, please tell him I say hello?"

"Sure thing. I guess I'll see you later?"

OoOoO

Buffy was stopped a few more times as she walked around, trying to find her way back to Liam by now, when suddenly a thought ripped through her. Something Angelus had asked her about.. What if.. she came face to face with the other thief...

Suddenly, _she knew_, without any doubt, more than before, that The Gentleman was in face someone she knew. Someone she knew quite well and say regularly. He _had_ to be. And the thought had her gripping the nearest banister as a cold rush went through her.

It had hit her before, but now it just seemed.. _real_.

When the trace of who had brought on her sudden realization hit her, Buffy shivered but continued walking again. Buffy wondered if he'd answer her with the truth if she did ask. But she highly doubted it.

OoOoO

Angelus found Buffy standing in front of 'The Darkest Magicks' display case, her eyes on the Orb. He watched as she was called over before, breifly spoke with an unfamiliar blonde, then remained as the other woman left.

He knew how much time had passed since coming down here and knew he should be running out of the doors as fast as his legs would carry him before her ran into someone he didn't want to. Giles again, Lindsey, Riley.. whoever else. But he couldn't.

He stood there, just watching. Wondering what she was thinking about. Wondering about a lot.

He wondered if she knew what she did to him. The physical response he was sure she knew. He wasn't that great at hiding his desire for her and gave up trying. But.. he wasn't sure if she knew anything _beyond_ that. That he _wanted_ her, that he_ needed_ her. Far past the point of reason.

Over the years he knew he'd become a master at hiding his feelings, but he wasn't sure how well he'd been at hiding how he felt about her.

He knew Xander knew, more so after last night. But yeah, Xander knew. Giles knew too, long before that even if he hadn't said anything about it since the night he was shot and crashed his daughter's room.

But did _she_?

OoOoO

Angelus slowly moved up to her, his arms wrapping around her and she smiled, knowing it was him, and relaxed against him.

"That plaque there doesn't tell the story as interesting as you did," she said pointing at the Orb's bit of information sitting before it.

He smiled. "Why thank you," he said, his nose nuzzling into her golden locks and his lips decending to her neck.

"Mmm.. the point is.. I didn't even know! I hadn't read it, never asked about it. Can you _believe_ that? This is my.. history! I even put the stupid things up there, I didn't even bother."

"You were busy," he cut her off. His lips continued to fall up and down her neck then up to her ear. Reminding him of what happened last night, the bruise filled him with a murderous fury like nothing he'd ever known before. His lips lightly grazed it before she turned in his arms to face him.

Buffy was smiling but her eyes were heavy lidded as she looked up at him.

"Why would any thief want it?" she asked, her voice a bit husky.

"Want what?" then he caught himself, "Oh right, the.. Orb. Right. Well, besides the value, total egotism. Every last thief from the past thought they would be the one to finally triumph."

"And now? Does The Gentleman believe in the curse?" she asked, letting him lead her away from it.

"He... believes that he must own what would destroy others. He believes that he can too. He thinks of it as his.. destiny. To posses it, a priceless beauty."

"And _you_?"

Angelus shrugged. "I believe he just wants to fill his emptiness. He's a very hollow human being, Buffy."

Buffy looked him over, not unnoticed by him. He suddenly felt very self conscious. "Uh huh. Just so you know, I also checked the info on the Gem of Amara Mister. Do you.. as Angelus, want it because it once belonged to Merlin? Supossibly."

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter who may or may have not owned it. Not that piece, no."

"That's not what I meant exactly."

He knew. "I do have a bit of a reputation for taking some items with unusual history behind them myself, true. But not all the time. But I do it often enough so that it's obvious. Twilight knows that about me too. He found it easy to believe me better because of it, Angelus coming all this way to try and get his hands on it. Sure."

"And avoid the Orb?"

"I told him I was quite supersitious my dear. And very wary of curses. I'm sure that he believed me too."

OoOoO

"Liam? If I wanted to.. um.. take a guess as to who The Gentleman is..."

"_Don't_," he replied. His voice was even but his fingers gripped a little tighter around hers. "It wouldn't help and there's a good chance it would only hurt matters Buffy. There's no reason for you to know. _Not yet._ Please understand that, _please trust me_."

"I think I've already explained to you I didn't have a choice on that. You can stay awhile still right?" she asked.

"Til around midnight, yes."

"Good," and she led him back upstairs.

OoOoO

Buffy knew better than to try again to ask about The Gentleman so avoided the subject all together. He seemed glad for it, too.

Angelus knew he should have his attention completely focused on The Gentleman and all of the other serious matters, but right now it just wasn't going to happen. She'd stolen it.

Hell, ever since the first night.. he'd only become more and more fascinated with the small blonde woman. And it was beyond her physical beauty, not to downplay it however. She _was_ something else. She was perfection. Her tiny frame, golden locks, emerald eyes. Her pouty lips, flawless skin. Everything about her.. drove him wild.

But it _was_ _more_ than that.

She had the ability to bring everything good still in him out. One flash of those eyes or that smile that lit up a room. She was happy, strong and she was bold. She was daring and upfront. Her voice was like music. And that stubborn and utterly intelligent mind of hers. That sure was something. That and her sarcastic, witty, funny self.

She had a very vulnerable heart and more sensitivety in her than she'd ever want revealed. Which made it even more remarkable that she'd ever dream of falling in love with him.

Something he knew he'd never understand or find easy to believe.

Part of him wondered if over time, if they spent enough together, that if she would come to her senses. That later on she would decide she'd only mistaken what she'd felt.

But he knew better.

He saw it in her eyes every time she looked at him. He felt it through their connection. He felt it in his very soul.

_She loved him._

And it was going to cost her.


	24. Chapter 24

Liam reluctantly started climbing out of Buffy's warm bed seeing as it was now almost eleven and he still had to return back to the motel he was staying at before meeting up with Xander and starting the night out as Angelus.

After their brief time downstairs, the pair had returned to her room and spent the rest of the evening in her bed. _All in all, a good day._

Buffy sighed as she watched him, her hands bringing the blanket up to cover her naked breasts, much to his disapointment. He was enjoying the view as he gathered his clothes. She smiled at his frowning face and grabbed some pillows to put behind her.

"Have you thought of a reason yet? Something to tell him why I'd be up on that roof looking for Liam O'Shea?" she asked, finally mentioning their problem at hand again.

"Only one, and not a very good one," he grimaced, "only that you were there because I told you that's where I'd be... only I really hadn't expected you to come find me."

She frowned. "Uh huh. You, dressed up in your Angelus costume.. something you wouldn't have wanted me to see.."

"There's the problem with the explanation."

She remained silent, thinking, as he continued to dress. "I guess you could always fall back on the unpredictability of women. You could tell him that you were up there.. star-gazing or something. Maybe that you were just checking the roof of a building you were interested in buying or leasing or something..."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well, you had a busy day and it turned out that was the only free time you had?" she offered. "Hell, you can play me off as the jealous girlfriend even. I wasn't convinced with your story and I suspected another woman... so I came rushing. You could even thank him for knocking me out before I could catch you in the black suit."

He looked her over for a moment. "That's not bad," he said, a tiny hint of a smirk. "Especially since I play to get real defensive real fast."

"Because he shouldn't have been there?"

"Yes. _And_ with chloroform."

"Right."

"I mean, there I was, helping him, studying a way in for him and he just does something like that? He had to either be checking up on me or something much worse of course. And I will just have to call him on it, this lack of trust in his partner. To say the least. I'm going to really push on that," Liam smirked. "Hell, I'm not even going to be so.. forward.. in giving the tid-bit of information, rather vital information, that I got from you, my sweet."

"Uh huh. Back to that I see. And what exactly would_ I_ have told you?"

Liam leaned back onto the bed and over to her, his head dropping to hers. Liam wasn't trying to distract her, wasn't trying to avoid the question. Not anymore. He just needed to kiss her. It was something he needed as badly as breathing. Having her. He was sure it was more important to him then air, too.

The kiss ended, only because of that pesky breathing thing he did have to do it seemed, and also he was trying to fight off the urge to rip his clothes back off and remain there with her. His body was already starting to respond from the kiss and it didn't want to be denied, no matter how important other plans were.

He pulled his head away, drowning in her sleepy, lust-filled eyes and cleared his throat. "You've fallen _very hard_ for me, my dear. You've told me _many _things," he smirked again, though it wasn't as playful as he'd hoped due to his rushing emotions and need to be back under the covers with her. "But something he'd be dying to know is something you've only told a handful of people. That your father plans to break up the collection and donate it to various museums and such. He wants to start to do so before this exhibit of it officially ends, too."

Buffy gave him a very puzzled look before realizing what he was getting at. "Oh. _Oh_! Right because once it's scattered all over the place, he wouldn't have any other chance of getting his hands on many of the pieces."

"So, with a little bit of luck, maybe the news will get him thinking fast.. maybe, hopefully, get him to move a bit faster than he planned too."

Buffy caught her bottom lip with her teeth. "Please be careful."

He swallowed at the tone in her voice. Something that was enough to break his heart.

Once again, he leaned down to kiss her, though with alot less force then the last. "Don't worry Buffy, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, haven't you heard? I've got more lives than a cat and I always land back on my feet."

OoOoO

He really didn't want to go, _didn't want to leave her_, but he knew he had to._ He had to in order to protect her._ He had to get those greedy man's eyes off of her and back on her Father's collection. _Completely._ She wasn't going to be safe until.

And it was that thought that got him moving.

He breifly kissed her again the stood up, wondering which would be the best way out. The door or the window. But, even with it's faults, he decided to hurry out the door.

He was still Liam O'Shea currently and didn't want anything to make him suspicious of being otherwise.

He just hoped he didn't see anyone he knew.. and no one else paid any attention to the fact he was still here and so forth.

As he got to the door to her room though he paused and looked back at her. "Do you have suggestions for a place I could rest this weary head of mine back down around dawn or so?"

Buffy smiled at him. "Well, if you returned as Liam O'Shea, there's a good chance you can come in through the front door, but if you want to return as Angelus, I believe you've managed to get past our extensive security before and come up the side of the house, picking my locks and so forth," she smiled again. "Either way, I'll be here."

He returned her smile.

Getting back would be easy, the long hours until he was able to return were another story.

OoOoO

"Are there any new problems?"

"None that I've seen."

Trying to get out of here fast, wanting to avoid this conversation with his brother, Angelus kept his voice casual. "Well then, in that case, you'd better go get some sleep while you still can."

"Stay right there."

He leaned against the window frame to the room they were in. It was a new building they'd chosen to meet at tonight. He looked out the window through the window to the old museum in front of it, wishing a group of thugs would magically appear and storm the place.

"Okay.." he finally spoke, turning back to look at Xander.

"I've been behind you on this from the very beginning, Liam. I bent some laws for you, broke many rules, and I did it for you. _Because I know how much this means to you._ And to be honest with you, I haven't regretted it. _So far_."

"Very glad to hear it, Xan," he murmured.

"I'm not finished," his harder voice broke in. "_I've let you lie countless times._ I let you lie to Giles though I didn't like it, but I knew it was for the best. I let you lie to Lindsey and God knows he's going to end up blaming me for it just the same and cut both of our heads of when he knows the truth. Hell, anyone else... put them on this list. But damnit, you can not lie to me."

There was a hint of a dangerous tone lining in that, Angelus didn't miss it. He was much bigger than his brother and knew full well he could take him if need be, but there was no one else in the world less inclined to take him on.

Especially when he knew he was in the wrong.

"I want the truth," Xander finally spoke after some very long, tense moments had past. His brother not having moved an inch or even breathed loudly.

Liam sighed finally. "I would have told you, you know. Not tonight probably, but I would have soon."

"_Now Liam_."

He sighed again, then told him everything.

_Well, almost._

OoOoO

After he finished with his brother, Angelus hurried off to the private home of the next person he was to have a meeting with this night.

Ripping his mask off, he went straight into his plan of defense. "_What the hell are you doing following me_?"

"What in the devil are you talking about?"

"You _shadowing_ me, _that's what_. I'm talking about what happened on the fire escape last night. _I'm talking about what happened to Buffy_. And do tell me, what would have happened if it hadn't been her getting in your way? Want to clue me in? Was it meant for me or were you truly after her.."

After he finally got done ranting and raving, demanding answers, his host slowly moved from the fireplace to take a seat.

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't go out last night, Liam. Not at all."

He heard nothing but the truth in that but it didn't completely relieve him. Liam took a seat across from the other man and forced himself to speak much slower than how fast his mind was racing. "And you didn't kill that Jane Doe women they police are so interested in. Looks like we do have another player."

"It appears so, yes. But back to the other nonsense right now, what were you attacking me with? What about Buffy on a fire escape?"

He sighed. "She was looking for me. Well, for Liam me."

"And she went to find you on a.. rooftop?"

"I didn't tell her I was on a roof, I told her I was meeting with a realtor there to look at a building I was interested in. I don't even remember being specific about which one to her, but I must have been. So she was either looking to surprise me or.."

"..or she suspected you might be.. meeting.. with someone else perhaps?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. I never really put her off as the jealous type.. but you never know. But, in any case, being that she is Buffy Summers, she went and found the front doors locked so then decided she would do a logical thing," he scoffed, "and climb up the fire escape."

At least it was better than the truth, this tale of his.

"And well, someone who happened to also be there and used chloroform on her. Quite an interesting choice in weapon, don't you think? Something to not simply kill her was used. Something _you'd_ be much more likely to do than I."

He took a deep breath and decided to gamble with the next bit. "And well, it occurred to me that you might have tried to grab her in order to have some extra... leverage.. on me."

"I'm very surprised at you, Liam. All this lack of trust."

"And if it wasn't you, then we do have another player out there in our game. But they wouldn't have known she was going to be there.. unless they followed her of course."

"Or you."

"No one followed me."

"And where is dear Buffy now?"

"Buffy is safe and is being watched. _At all times._ And that is something that will continue until this whole thing is over."

There was a brief smile on the other mans face. "_Warning_ me?"

"Take it as you want but _no one's_ going to hurt her. _No one_ is going to even get close to it. And _no one_ is going to use her against me."

"Noted," was the reply, along with a shrug. "Anyway, at the moment, I'm far more interested in who this other player might be and if they're a threat to our plans. It seems as though they at least have your number. They know who your weakness is."

He would have argued with those choice of words, but didn't think this was the time.

"The last Jane Doe pointed right to Buffy's house. They even found the weapon in her basement. And in a rather.. erm.. creative place."

"Which would mean whoever it is got inside.. without tripping any wires, alerting any security.."

"And had spent a considerable amount of time in there, too. And it would have been weeks ago, before their new system went up. But since then, no one's breached the system."

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"And you have no idea..."

"No. And the police have no clue either. If that helps any."

"No, it doesn't."

He didn't think it would.

"Hell, you've got connections here.. go to some of them."

"I don't have time."

He sighed. "Still going ahead on time with the plans?"

"Of course. I can't take the chance of someone else getting there before us. Among other reasons."

"Quite a risky move."

OoOoO

"Oh, there is another... issue of sorts."

"Tell me."

He saw no reason not to stroke the fire even now.

"Buffy happened to tell me some quite interesting things recently... one being that her father plans to split the collection up. He plans to keep some of course, but he also wants to let some fellow collectors and museum get pieces... donate various pieces of the collection all over the world. He seems to think the time has past for any one person or even one family to have such a treasure like that."

"He would," The other man commented. His face and tone quite grim.

"Yeah, like him isn't it? He plans to announce it.. more publicly.. after he closes the exhibit. Right now only a handful of people know about it, but he'll be contacting the other museums and such to let them know of his plans before that."

The Gentleman sat still for a moment before speaking. "I did wonder why he'd planned to show them now, now after all of these many years. I guess it's his way of saying here's your last chance to see them all together in one place."

Liam shrugged.

"And you got this from Buffy?"

He shrugged again. "Pillow talk, if you will. I doubt she really gave much thought into telling me, that it would be some high crime to give her.." he smirked, "that tiny bit of info."

OoOoO

"This is going to be the last opportunity to get the entire 'Darkest Magicks' collection all at once."

"Looks to be that way."

"You sure don't sound to concerned there, Angelus."

"Hey, all I want is Amara. And you know, sending it off to somewhere outside of that damn house would be a lot easier for me to get it."

"But not for me. I don't like this being rushed. But there's no way I'll take the chance of it being put beyond my reach. The plans stay the same. We're moving in on it."

"Even with the risk of not knowing who else we got out there?" He silently added, 'Among other things.'

"Yes. 'Magicks' is worth the risk. Some things are worth any kind of risk, this collection being one. But you believe that don't you Liam?"

"Yes. I do."


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next few days, Buffy found herself spending more and more time with a certain cat burglar. At her house and also now back at his hotel. Part of her was happy to get that extra time with him, but the other part of her became more and more curious as for what he thought he was up to now.

Every morning she would wake up next to him though, as of late this seemed to always be his bed at the motel, and would reluctantly get up and start the day, leaving him there to get some much needed rest.

Liam O'Shea would take her out to a late lunch every day, then off on to one place or another for the evening. Instead of going home, he'd started bringing her to his motel room where they would stay until he had to leave for his night as Angelus.

Buffy would stay behind comfortably in his bed and would remain until the next morning.

Neither one of them brought it up. Anything else though didn't seem so off limits, as long as it was worded and timed carefully.

He was becoming more and more tense but didn't seem to notice that she was gathering up bits of information discreetly with him. And by doing so, she finally got to the point where she thought she had figured out at least part of what was going on. And why.

Eventually, she got why he was keeping her away from home too.

The more she thought about Liam/Angelus, the more he became on in the same. No longer was he either Angelus or Liam, no longer referred to in the third person when the discussed one of his two personas. Liam was now as real to her as Angelus.

OoOoO

Buffy helped one of the lost kids find their way back to their parents then her eyes searched to see where Liam was.

It only took a moment to find him in a far corner talking with her father.

He'd carefully been avoiding him, along with Lindsey and Xander too. She'd noticed that long before today. And that Xander seemed to also be avoiding him.

Even now, she could see him ignoring his brother, far off from where he stood talking to Giles, while he spoke with Lindsey, Fred and Riley, who'd decided to stop by again today. Frustrated, as always.

As she continued to watch all of them she got the strangest feeling, like her mind was yelling at her to notice something... so obvious.. yet it wasn't. Something dangerous, though.

OoOoO

Buffy sighed then shook her head some, trying to figure whatever it was.. there... out when suddenly a movement caught her eye. Her head turned slightly as she watched Parker Abrams cross the room.

He was here again today. Like he was, almost every day. Visiting with her, her father and seeing the exhibit.

She watched as he walked over to her father and Angelus, her eyes locking with hers for a moment, before he started speaking to the man. She continued to watch as the spoke all up until he let out a small wave then strolled out of the house.

"Buffy? Have you seen... Jesus pet, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Buffy put a hand to her breast as she turned to face William. She took a moment before managing out an embarrassed smile. "No, it's alright. I'm sorry. I've just.. got far too much on my mind I guess. You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes. Is there a certain list of repair people you have cleared to come in here?"

"Um, yeah we do actually. Why?"

"Um, well, the air conditioning system would be the current main problem. Haven't you realized how hot it is in here today?"

She really hadn't. She was always feeling a bit feverish when her thief was around. But, as she gave it some thought, it did seem a bit...

"I hadn't," she replied slowly, "but I suppose it is."

"I think someone mentioned a thermostat being stuck or something back there. And well, since you have a rather old system, I think it should be looked into. And I'd suggest sooner than later is all."

Buffy checked to see what time it was then frowned. "I guess I can get the list and make some calls but I do doubt anyone's going to come out here until tomorrow," she sighed. "I suppose you can ask Dad if he wants to just shut the air down until tomorrow, maybe the weather will remain mild enough until it's fixed."

"What about the cases?" he asked, eyeing some of them.

"Guess you don't know yet. That wouldn't be a big deal as they all have their own separate temperature control systems. They should be alright."

"Oh."

"Yep. But you should probably tell Linds and Dad just in case."

"Sure thing."

OoOoO

Buffy waited for a moment as William left her side, then turned to get on it. It only took a few calls, but finally she got someone who agreed to come. Within the hour, too. She knew it would cost a bit more, but figured it was worth it.

Buffy hung up the phone and sighed. For a moment, she rubbed her eyes then leaned into the big chair she was sitting in, laying her clipboard down on the large desk before her. When her eyes opened they went to it, looking it over carefully.

It was basically her lifeline right now. It contained virtually every last bit of information she needed to oversee 'Magicks,' which was, right now, her main working priority.

On it, she had the floor plan of the wing being used to display everything, the design specifics for every case used, a copy of the insurance inventory, a long list of people who were given clearance... along with many other things. And Buffy knew that she was always careful with it. Always. She always left it in her downstairs office, in her desk, under lock and key whenever she didn't have it with her.

She didn't know what the information could really help anyone with, but still.

But as she looked it over she became more and more uneasy.

She remembered having misplaced it somehow the other day... and William... knowing where to find it. And she had to wonder why and what that was all about.

She hadn't asked, but now wished she had. She couldn't think of a single reason why he would have needed it. Why he'd known where it was. Why it had been moved...

She also started to remember some other little details about this William Pratt guy. Like how Fred and Lindsey had both mentioned his ability to 'sneak into' conversations, though Fred always played it off as nothing serious. But she could see Lindsey was starting to get just a little uneasy about it. He also liked to ask a lot of questions toward Riley whenever he was around.

And there was that he always seemed to be close by when Liam was.

She sighed, knowing this was ridiculous, but couldn't help it. She didn't really know William but still.

Then again, it was possible.

OoOoO

Buffy locked up her office then started down the hall. She stopped by what William was using as his office for a moment, looking around from the hall.

He'd only been there for a short time now, though with all the commotion, every day seemed so much longer, but he seemed pretty moved in already. It wasn't exactly a mess, but not exactly neat either. At least it looked organized.

Buffy sighed and turned to finish walking back out, ready to tell everyone she needed to about the repairman due to arrive shortly.

Buffy had a hard time focusing though on anything but the image of the drooping rose in a small vase on his desk.

OoOoO

Liam had taken Buffy out to dinner, then to a movie but the pair left halfway through it, rushing back to his motel room.

Buffy didn't know what tonight was, but he did. And he needed her now more than ever because of it.

He knew he may not ever get the chance again.

_Everything_ could go wrong, or everything could go right. But either way, he knew whatever happened was going to end up affecting them.

And he just wanted her to know how he felt.

And so he took the time to show her.

He took his time, forcing himself to go as slow as possible, drawing it out. He worshiped every inch of her body, whispering to her words of love, passion and need. His hands nor his mouth never left her skin untouched as he took her in, memorizing every last detail of her, of this moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Buffy had long since lost count of how many mind numbing peaks this man had brought her to. She just worried about how many more she was going to last through.

Especially since _he_ was still completely dressed.

She couldn't described how she felt anymore as his tongue manipulated her clit, fingers pumped in and out of her, seeming to have never gotten tired. Her hands remained in his hair, unable to do anything but grasp on to him wanting to both pull him closer and push him away to give her time to breathe again... but couldn't.

She felt herself tingling and shaking and wondered if it was only on the inside, she couldn't tell anymore and he hadn't commented. Her body was arched but she didn't even really realize that. Or the tears coming from her very glazed eyes. She withered and continued screaming out his name time after time.

When he finally pulled away from her, she groaned and stayed still for a moment as her body still shook from waves of pleasure before she fell back to the bed, panting hard.

"Liam?" she panted out, unable to see him... or anything right now.

"Hmm?" she barely heard a moment before she felt his lips returning to her body, only now on her thigh, then the other, then her stomach and slowly making their way up, stopping for a very long period of time at each breast, finally reaching her mouth before he fell to the side, bringing his arms around her to hold her close.

OoOoO

"You," she was still panting, but at least could see again, "are... amazing," she told him then kissed him hard. _Breathing be damned._

He chuckled as she pulled away, looking dizzy again as she gasped for air. "Why, thank you."

She mumbled something then kissed him again, with a little less force, that was being put into trying to hurry him out of his clothes, which had him laughing again.

"You sure you don't need a little more time to rest and..."

"No," she kissed him, "now," she continued clawing at his too much amount of clothing.

And who was he to deny her.

OoOoO

It was a little after eleven when he finally forced himself away from her again, though now it was much much harder. Buffy moaned at the loss of him inside of her then the loss of the rest of him as he crawled out and went to take a quick shower.

When he returned, he was dressed back as Angelus. She noticed he also seemed a bit more.. wired. Even after all of that.

She wanted that energy back spent on her, but knew that would have to wait. Which was probably a good thing. She thought she was on the brink of a very happy death only minutes before.

As he put on his shoes, she watched him. Her mind trying to remember how to function again.

"Is it tonight?" she finally asked him quietly.

"I don't know. Perhaps."

"If you did know, would you tell me?"

He gave her a small smile before coming back to her, dropping a swift kiss on her lips. "Probably not, but there is no reason for you to worry so please don't, sweetheart."

OoOoO

"You heard about the repairman right?"

"For the air conditioning? Yes, I had heard."

Buffy's mind was slowly clearing up, though her body was still... but she knew it when she saw it. That small little flicker in his eyes. She knew he was hard to read, almost impossible, but every once in awhile she'd managed somehow. And there was a flicker.

She saw it. She knew she had.

She knew something was going to happen tonight.

"Liam..."

He smiled at her, then kissed her again. When his head lifted, he stared at her for a long time before finally getting back up. "I'll be back here in the morning, Buffy. I hope you will continue this pattern of being here when I return. Sleep well, love."

Her heart froze, meaning to say something but couldn't. She just stood shock still watching him leave.

OoOoO

'Tonight. _It's tonight._ And somehow... the air conditioning was important. Right? It has to be._ Right_?' she thought.

Buffy knew something was missing, something very important, she just had no idea what. It'd been bothering her to an insane point all afternoon up until her back had landed on this very bed earlier as Liam's plans kicked into high gear. But she had no idea what it was.

She thought back, remembering when it started.. remembering that first sense of danger.. her instincts trying to warn her...

Buffy closed her eyes, putting herself back there.

She stood there, watching the men in the lobby, the guards at their desk, kids running past her. Lindsey, Fred and Riley... Xander... Liam and her father. Parker going towards him and William coming up from behind...

'Had I sensed that?'

She remembered their faces suddenly. Earlier she hadn't paid that much attention but now remembering... they all seemed... grim... worried.. they all looked...

'Oh _God_.'

The final piece finally dropped into place. Buffy sat up with a gasp, ignoring the million different sensations that just caused.

She cursed loudly into the empty room. It all made sense now. All of those little things that had always bothered her. Yes, now they made sense and Buffy understood.

Again, she cursed.

She was surprised, relieved and annoyed all at the same time as it hit her. Then something else suddenly snuck up on her.

She knew that if she had in fact seen the truth then it was always possible someone else had as well. Which would not be a good sign. And either of her suspects were to have the same, if not greater, knowledge. Not good at all.

All they had to really do was put a couple of things together. Just as she had. And then there it would be.

He'd know it was a trap.

'_Shit_!'

Buffy looked quickly for a clock, checking the time then bolted up out of his bed, hurrying to get dressed. She prayed to God she was gonna make it on time.

OoOoO

Buffy knew she didn't have a cell phone number to reach him at, something she was now kicking herself for. She wasn't sure of another way to reach him either.

And then, it wasn't until she got outside that she realized that her own phone's battery was dead. She cursed up a storm at that.

'Back to the universe hating me I see.'

Buffy ran her hand through her hair, trying to determine which man it was. Who was hell was The Gentleman?

Buffy closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. Trying to sense Liam again, she opened herself up, trying to reach him. Trying to find out where he was and how to get to him.

_Quickly_.

She knew that he probably wasn't expecting her to come knocking, that he was probably completely focused on what he was doing tonight, so wasn't consciously blocking her out then... The image came. Abrupt and clear as day.

Buffy's eyes popped open, thinking for a moment how amazing that was. Their connection sure had grown since he'd dropped his forces. Something she really hadn't paid much attention to it seemed.

She no longer had to use them for other things after all. But she knew she had time to think more about that later. Right now she just had to put it to good use.

_Buffy had to get there. She had to make it in time._

OoOoO

After having teased and bugged him to no end, Angelus had taught Buffy how to pick a lock. He told her it was only to impress her with the skill required, which she was. And now was even more so, and with his skills as a teacher, as she put her new knowledge to the test.

She didn't stop to think of anything else, not his security system, the danger that she was entering into or anything.

Buffy worked quickly but carefully then slipped past the gate to the garden. She hurried through to the terrace then was two steps away from the french doors when two strong arms reached out and grabbed her pulling her roughly away from those doors.

OoOoO

Relief flooded Buffy, making her knees weak. She turned in his arms then threw hers up around his neck. "This is getting to be quite some habit of ours."

Angelus held her for an instant before yanking her arms down, his eyes hard as he fiercely demanded some answers. "Okay, so it's been awhile now... but Buffy, What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why are we running in these circles?"

He scowled at her. He was unmasked, but the rest of his all black cat burglar costume was on as it had been when he left her earlier. "Damnit Buff, you're supposed to be back in bed. Safe and sound. Asleep. Back. In. Bed."

"I had to come," she whispered back at him. "I figured..."

"Shh!"

He became completely still, completely silent.

Buffy couldn't hear anything coming from inside the house, but once again, decided not to doubt him. He had. And she could feel the tension pouring off of him in waves.

After some very tense moments, his gloved hand came up to her cheek, his eyes locked with her with the scariest intensity she'd ever known.

"Buffy, you gotta listen to me okay? I don't have time, _we_ don't have time. But he's going to be in that study in a minute. _You have to stay here._ _Right here,_ Buffy. You_ cannot_ move, you _cannot_ make a sound, Baby. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and went to speak, but he wasn't finished.

"Buffy, you have to _promise me_, you have to _swear to me_ that _no matter what happens_, no matter what you see, what you hear, what you think it happening that you will remain here. You will not make _any_ noise what so ever. You will do _nothing _until you are positive, without a doubt, one hundred and ten percent sure that he is gone. _Please,_ Buffy," he pleaded with her.

She almost wanted to cry from the tone in his voice as he made his demands.

_It really wasn't good._

She slowly nodded, feeling her stomach and heart drop. "I promise you... But Liam.."

His head bent as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a brief kiss but the overwhelming hunger she felt from it made her knees want to buckle under her again.

"I love you."

OoOoO

Buffy stood there, shaken and confused.

Earlier hadn't even been a warm up for that. She even wondered if that had even happened. If her mind wasn't playing some very mean trick on her or something.

But he _had_ said it.

And as she tried to once more get her mind to clear, it sent a chill through her.

'He wouldn't have told me that unless he thought he may not ever get the chance to again.'

The past few days, opening up little by little to her, making her stay in the motel, their far too intense love making... 'Oh _shit_.'

OoOoO

Angelus stood by the fireplace, his expression calm as he felt anything but. His eyes remained at the cackling fire, wanting nothing more than to... 'No. _Do not_ think about her,' he scolded himself in his head.

Suddenly the door opened and his eyes went to it, watching as Parker Abrams strolled in. Dressed in all black.

"You're late. If your man did his job then all of them should be passing out in another hour."

Buffy was a bit startled once she heard his voice. It was not the one she was used to. At all. It was quick and sharp, a little vicious too. And there was a tiny hint of an accent in it as well.

Yeah. He suddenly had the voice of world famous criminal.

Parker came over to his desk, looking over so plans he had laid upon them. "There's plenty of time, Liam. They're set to fire at one thirty and we can be there long before they go off."

"I would rather not take any chances," he replied. "We need to cut the power just in case. Someone might start to realize they're being gassed and might get to an alarm. And even though we have been tripping alarms and shorting out electrical systems all over the city for the past week doesn't mean we've got a guarantee that Slayer will just pass it off as another glitch."

"Looks like all the museums, shops and a few houses on the next few blocks, if not more, are all having one electrical problem or another."

Buffy frowned. 'Gremlins... Or burglar.. lover,' Buffy now thought.

"We have time," Parker repeated.

OoOoO

"Do tell me Liam, why do you not carry a gun?"

He chuckled. "Well one, I'm a terrible shot and two, armed robbery carries a bit of a stiffer penalty."

"Quite a dangerous weakness, don't you think?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You can't defend yourself, that's why. Let us suppose that I up and decided that your usefulness to me had ended. I mean, after all, I would much rather keep the Gem of Amara to myself, there is no reason to break up the collection. In my opinion, that is. And well, I hardly need your help now that I have the proper codes needed in order to placate Slayer for another hour or so."

Angelus' face and tone turned a bit grim. "I never gave you any codes."

Parker flashed a very empty smile. "No, _you_ didn't. You kept those to yourself. Quite wise of you. But let's not forget that I've been doing this for a very long time, friend. Longer than you even Angelus. And though I did not sleep with _my_ source, I got the information I needed."

"And who would your source be?"

"Do you know how many people have such horrible memories and have to write down things like that, codes and passwords and such? And what's even better is how they 'hide' those pieces of paper in the most obvious of places."

There was a second pause then Liam started to take a step toward the desk, only to be stopped when Parker pulled open a desk drawer and produced a very businesslike automatic.

As she looked onward, Buffy felt her heart drop again.

The pistol was black and shiny, long with a silencer.

Buffy wanted to scream, to cry out.. but that look in his eye, the tone from his voice... had her remaining quite.

_For now._

"That.. wouldn't be a good idea, Parker."

"Oh, no? I don't exactly like the idea of killing you here, in my own home, but it seems like the best way. I do not have the time tonight, I'm sure you can understand that, to take you out to some place else and I'm not going to make the stupid mistake of trying to keep you alive and put you somewhere until I can make other arrangements."

"Sorry to sounds so cliche, but you'll never get away with this."

Buffy's mind continued to scream, praying that he knew what the hell he was doing.

"Liam, my good friend, _you dissapoint me_. Of course I am going to get away with it. I have many, many times before and I will again. I plan to make the authorities believe that it was you, the almighty Angelus, who was the one who did it. Then, simply, that you then fled the country. Your body will never be found."

"Now, now. I wouldn't want to take credit for something I did not do."

"That is the one flaw, I would much rather take the credit myself, but I think we can both see how things are."

"We can talk about this, Parker."

"You're doing that again," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Liam. Goodbye." And with that, he shot Liam three times full in the chest.


	27. Chapter 27

Buffy remained frozen. It had nothing to do with the promise she'd made minutes before, it was the shock and pain overtaking her. She was literally paralyzed by it.

Buffy watched as his large, powerful body slammed backward then fell out of her sight as he crashed heavily to the floor.

She remained staring at the spot where he had stood, feeling completely numb.

Parker didn't even bother to check on the fallen criminal, instead, he glanced down at his expensive watched then reached to grab an extra clip for his gun before leaving the room.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually she heard the faint sound of Parker's car leaving the house.

She waited a few more moments before slowly opening the door and rushing inside.

"_Fuck_, that hurt!"

Buffy dropped to her knees beside him, staring wildly at him, shocked as he sat up. Liam removed the gloves from his hand then started poking at his chest.

"You.. you're alive.."

"_Of course I'm alive_," he told her. "I told you, I never make a mistake twice," then he pulled down the neckline to his black sweater down, revealing his bullet proof vest. "I've been wearing this wretched thing out every night since the bastard shot me. And let me tell you, you've given me a devil of time as I've been trying to hide it from you."

She really hadn't know, never even thought of it. Buffy threw her arms around him, surprising him. "You're alive!" she repeated.

"I'm okay, Buffy," he told her softly, holding her for a moment until she pulled away some. She continued to stare at him, but he started getting up to his feet before reaching down to grab her and pulled her up to her own feet as well.

Her skin was icy cold, her face pale and she was crying as she again clung on to him.

"Buffy, baby, I'm so sorry," he told her, holding her shaking body tight against him. "I thought he'd do that tonight, but I just didn't have the time to warn you baby. I'm sorry."

Buffy continued to sob into his chest, desperately clinging on to him, afraid of.. well, just afraid. He gently stroked her back, holding her tight and tried to sooth her down and it took several minutes before her head tilted back up to look at him.

One of his hands came up to cup her face, wiping away the streaks of tears before bending down to capture her lips.

Buffy's hands dug into him and she pressed her body closer to him before he gently lifted her up. It only took a few seconds for her legs and arms to circle around him as they continued to explore one another's mouths.

"Buffy," he panted out when the kiss ended, looking back at her, trying to be determined again, "I do hate to repeat myself, especially with you, but what in the hell are you doing here? What in the world were you thinking?!"

"I.. well, I thought that if I could figure it out.. then he could too. Then he'd know for sure it was a trap."

"Figure what out?"

"Who you really are."

Angelus smiled at her as his head shook a little. "What am I going to do with you?"

OoOoO

Liam gently sat Buffy down to her feet then walked over to carefully lifted up the phone on Parker's desk. "He's on his way now Xander. He thinks he killed me, but I'll only be a bit black and blue tomorrow is all." He listened for a moment. "Okay, sure. We'll be there in a few."

In a matter of seconds, she watched her beloved face turn into a massive wince. "Oh, well um.. Buffy's here and..." he jerked the phone away from his ear in record speed and she could make out some of the sputtering sounds coming from the receiver.

Liam looked at her for a moment before just dropping the phone back down.

He sighed. "He's going to kill me."

OoOoO

"What's going to happen next? He's on his way to my house right now isn't he? Oh, God..."

"He will find what he expects to find. The gas canisters that his so called repairman slipped into the a/c having laid out all of your guards."

Buffy paled even more some how.

"But not really," he quickly continued. "Linds got them out after the guy left."

'So they're just.. pretending?"

"The regular guards are, yes. The extra ones and all of the cops they've got set up. Seems that they got a tip that someone was going to try and break in at your place, and after finding the gas, they decided to not go taking any foolish chances."

"Uh huh."

"Parker, our dear Gentleman, will be cutting the power, then he will call up Slayer Security, and by using all of the proper codes and ID numbers, he will tell them that the system's to be off for another hour or so. That gives him plenty of time."

"Or so he thinks?"

"Exactly. Instead, he's not going to get close to anything of yours, your families, that is of value. The very conscious guards, along with a cleverly designed welcoming mat from Fred, will make sure of that."

"Okay but..."

"But?" he raised an eyebrow.

"But... if he never gets close to anything, then you won't be able to get him for anything but breaking and entering..."

He smiled at her. "Baby, all we want is enough probably cause to search this place, something that we couldn't get before. But after this, they're going to be very anxious to get the chance. They will come looking for any other nice secrets he has, and they will find plenty. Besides the safe behind that painting," he said pointing, "there's also a concealed vault right below our feet. That's where he's kept almost everything he's stolen."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes, I have, not that he knows that of course. But I've seen it and every other inch of this place while he was.. well, otherwise occupied at the time."

"Another thing the police won't know about?'

"I would certainly hope. And another thing is, Parker's still using the same gun that killed at least two of his previous victims, something a ballistics test should easily prove. And he has plenty of other guns around here that will also get tested. And, well, if all of that isn't enough, there's always the Lehane diamonds to find here."

Buffy laughed. "One way or another you were going to get him, huh?"

"Yes. He's killed many people, Buffy. And what he planned to do tonight..." he shook his head, "But we should get goinin, huh, we wouldn't want to miss the final curtain.

OoOoO

And they made it.

Buffy stood there, surprised as she looked onward. She hadn't realized that Fred had used various equipment they had around to close off various corridores and such and had wired in some highly sophisticated electronics to create a literal cage.

This was rather ordinary and innocent whenever the primary system was on, but when the second was activated, it meant that the slighest weight would trig the steel grates to drop and capture the intruder. In short terms.

And it apparently, the thing worked brilliantly.

So, in the cage, Parker dropped his gun, surrendering to the police and guards that were waiting for him.

Parker remained perfectly calm about the whole thing too, thinking that they didn't have that much to go on still, but then he saw Buffy and Liam walk in. Parker turned a nice shade of ghost white as he started to realize how much more there was to this than he'd thought.

OoOoO

Angel smiled in utter satisfaction.

Giles continued cleaning his glasses, watching as Parker started being led away. They exchanged hard look sand some quick words, but that was all.

Fred was very obviously pleased her trap worked, while Lindsey stood there, looking kind of grim, but pleased as well.

Even William was still there, and he looked absolutely shocked.

Angelus' arms wrapped around her as Parker was getting closer and she gave him the hardest look that she could.

She still had a hard time believing Parker and The Gentleman were on in the same. She'd thought she knew him so well. They weren't completely close, but they were friends. They'd been for almost all of her life.

It was so hard to believe.

Parker snarled a bit as he gazed at her then Liam. "You don't know what he is," he told her.

Angelus stiffened some behind her.

"No, I think you've got that wrong. Very wrong._ You_ don't know what he is."

"Get him out of here, would you?" Buffy heard Riley's voice, then saw him out of the corner of her eye as he geatured some to the office walking Parker out. When he was led away, Giles slowly joined them. "I'm sorry, Rupert."

"So am I, so am I."

"None of you will be needed at the station tonight, paperwork should keep everyone busy for some time. But there's no reason for the rest of you to lose any more sleep over this."

"Paperwork," Amy Madison mumbled. "_Great_." she sighed. "At least it's a pleasure to getting the bastard." She smiled at them all then started heading towards some of the other officers.

"Bloody Hell, I hope no one actually expects me to sleep after this!" Spike exclaimed.

OoOoO

Somehow, Giles managed to get an electrician out to reestablish their power but it was still after three AM before everyone started to leave and guards started going back to their posts.

They could hear Pratt's British voice as he left, still shaking his head and murmuring about how there was no way he was going to get any sleep.

Those who remained weren't exactly tired either and everyone had a bunch of questions left to ask, so he invited them all to stay for coffee and explanations.

As he told them to all take a seat, he went to go make some as the doorbell rang. Buffy shooed him off and broke out of Angelus' arms to go get it.

Buffy smiled and spoke with the visitor for a moment before turning back into the room. She first looked and Angelus, then Xander, Lindsey and finally Riley, who'd all remained still. She sighed. "Your Mother is here," she told the four men then stepped out of the way to allow the woman inside.


	28. Chapter 28

**Final chapter. Thanks for reading!**

"I would have been here earlier too, if you all would learn to trust me," Patricia Holtz muttered in annoyance.

"Mom, we went over this!" Riley sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved at him as Liam hurried to her, wrapping her up in a big bear hug.

"Mom! I didn't know you were coming."

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "I only spoke with Riley and Lindsey briefly and they, along with Rupert, told me I shouldn't inform you or Xander were done with... whatever it is you have been doing. And I'll assume it's over now." She looked him over for a moment. "Have you lost weight?"

He laughed and went to pull Buffy back into his arms. "I present to you the reason."

"I told you," she pointed her finger at him, "long ago, but _you did not listen_." Patty looked at Buffy and smiled. "I knew you were meant for my Liam the moment I first met you."

Buffy returned her smile then gazed up at her love before looking at his three brothers. She wasn't exactly surprised, she'd figured it out earlier, but still... she was in a daze.

"I still can't believe it. Half brothers, all of you," she shook her head. "Different fathers, last names, different lives. But the same Mom. The same blood. _Jesus_."

"And how exactly did you figure that out, by the way?" Liam asked, leading them over to a chair.

Buffy sat on the arm of the chair, though he'd wanted to place her somewhere else. "I won't be able to think if I sit on your lap," she murmured.

Liam's eyes gleamed at her.

"I've met her, many times now actually. Lindsey also has a few pictures up in his work area. I walked out earlier, no.. now yesterday, and you were all in here talking. The three of them plus Fred, and you were talking to my dad. A few bells started going off in my head, but I didn't really get it until later. Little things just.. came to me. Like how much you look more like her than Lindsey, how you all.. do certain small things you know. You all stand the same and your grim expressions are the same. Stuff like that. I already knew she'd married many times and.. I don't know.. you all give off this.. _feeling_. That was the only time I remember you all being in the same room together and really looking at you. And it scared me, though I didn't know what it was yet. I thought that The Gentleman had to either be Parker or William and I knew they could probably put it together if I had."

"How did you figure out it was Parker?"

"When I went to go looking for you. I used... I tapped into our... well, whatever between us. That connection we have. And it was really strong. I could almost see him. I knew you were there."

"Which is why you were running through his garden."

"I doubt you knew that he knew, but if he did..."

Liam sighed. "Yeah."

"Okay, now that we know when Buffy figured it out, why don't _you_ tell us when you did."

He sighed again and prepared to tell the story.

OoOoO

"And you never let us on any of this because... why now?"

"I thought that the fewer who knew, the less possible it was to have a slip up."

"Jesus Christ, Liam. _You teamed up with a vicious killer_! One slip would have gotten your throat cut!"

"I thought it was worth the risk."

OoOoO

"But... Okay, Parker also knows that you.. that Liam O'Shea is Angelus," Buffy commented with a frown. She looked quickly over to their Mother, but she didn't seem phased at all, she just smiled at the blonde.

"Does he now? He might say that Liam O'Shea is Angelus, but all he really knows is that I claimed to be one in the same. He can't prove it. And there hasn't been a single robbery tied to Angelus in the city on top of everything. It comes down to my word against his and if he tries anything, my sterling reputation will protect me."

"And Interpol will say that the man who they strongly suspect to be Angelus never left Europe," Xander threw in softly.

"And, with their help, there's even been a couple of robberies that have been publicly linked to Angelus back in Europe, while I've been publicly Liam O'Shea."

"Uh huh."

"You should just be glad luck was on your side and the Lehanes didn't go public with their robbery then. That could have raised an issue."

He smiled. "Nah, and Rupert, I told you I didn't steal that thing. You refuse to believe me?" he shook his head then chuckled. "But anyway, the only luck I'm worried about is that they're going to find that very necklace in Parker's safe. So it's obvious he, The Gentleman,stole it." And he quickly added, "Not me."

"Oh yeah," Lindsey muttered, "obviously."

OoOoO

"So what next?"

"He's still more valuable to us on the outside of a prison cell than in."

"Road to redemption," Liam muttered.

"Don't push it," Xander warned.

"I was being serious..." When he noticed everyone was staring at him, he cleared his throat. "Okay, _reasonably serious_ alright? People can change, you know!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm not always going to enjoy this, no, but I can do it."

"Can. I believe that. But for how long?"

"As long as it's necessary."

"And how long will the be?" Riley jumped in.

Liam sighed. "If you all want to know whether or not I plan to return to thieving, the answer is no. I do not. I've been there, I've done that."

"Obviously," Fred muttered and he laughed.

"I became an internationally famous cat burglar. I have nothing to prove. And honestly, I've enjoyed the past few months." His eyes drifted to Buffy. "Very much in fact."

"Oh, even the part where you've been shot at?" Lindsey spoke again.

"Liam!"

His gaze went to his mother, "Sorry?"

"If you continue this, getting shot at could become an occupational hazard," Giles pointed out. "That's a dangerous life to live."

"Unlike the one I've been doing?" he shook his head. "But in any event, this is a life I enjoy. And I happen to be very good at it."

OoOoO

"You've broken the law."

"Many times. And now I'm being punished."

"Punishment?" Lindsey scoffed. "You're enjoying this all too damn much for it to be called punishment, dear brother."

He thought for a moment. "Okay, sure, but you can just say I'm working to redeem myself then."

"And what about all the loot you've stolen over the past close to ten years?"

"What about it?" he asked innocently.

"Goddamnit, _you know_ what I mean about it."

"What? You expect me to give it back?_ I don't think so._ Hell, not even Interpol expected that."

"We did try..."

"And?" Giles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was decided that his will coorperation was worth more than reclaiming everything he's stolen."

"Unlike Parker, I never stole anything just to put in a vault somewhere and stuff it with valuables. And it was never about the money either."

"Then what was it about?"

Liam smiled at Buffy for a moment before answering. "The thrill I guess. I liked putting my skills and my smarts to the test against the best security systems."

"Which he will still be doing.. in a manner of speaking."

"Hey, I'm willing. I don't want to spend my life in a prison cell."

"Can you control him?" Riley asked Xander.

"God knows," he rolled his eyes. "But I'm trying."

Lindsey sighed and looked them all over. "Am I the only one here who's still hung up on the fact that Liam is_ Angelus_? That he's _broken the law_? _Repeatedly_?!"

Liam chuckled. "Yes. Now get over it."

"Really, Lindsey," Patty joined in.

OoOoO

Buffy never joined in the conversations between brothers and she still was avoiding any talk of what Liam's future plans might be. She figured he was probably still going to be around at least for a little while, but she didn't think that was going to be enough for her.

She didn't expect a little house on the outskirts of town, white picket fence, 2.5 kids, a cat and a dog.. but she didn't see it just as passing fling. It her eyes it wasn't anyway. So all she could get was it was somewhere in between those two.

She wasn't sure.. about anything, so did her best to not think about it. She'd just deal with it when the time came.

OoOoO

"We've got a problem," Riley announced with a yawn as he gathered everybody back up.

"Oh, great."

"We finally got a print off our Jane Doe."

"And?"

He sighed. "And it belonged to a Amy Madison."

"What? Your partner Amy Madison?"

"Yeah..."

"If she's... then who... who the hell was with you all of that time?"

"I don't know, but whoever she was, she's vanished, After the ID came in, we checked her place out, finding nothing but boxes. The real Amy apparently had time to move in, but not unpack. Didn't look like the impersonator was staying there."

"A cop... she impersonated a cop?"

"Looks like that. And she did a damn good job of it, too." Riley sighed. "Fuck!"

"To get into the department and in here too."

"Yep. Investigating the very murder that she committed. Nice, isn't it? She killed the real Amy Madison and then left all of those nice signs leading us here. So since then she has been cleared to go in and out of here as she pleased."

"We rolled out the goddamn welcome mat for her."

"Yeah," he repeated.

"Shit fucking damn," Liam cursed, starting to run, "the collection."

OoOoO

Ten minutes later, every expected visitor had been canceled and extra guards had been put in place. Giles and Liam started inspecting the display cases since they knew the collection the best.

"_Shit_," he finally muttered and everyone came to see what it was. "Amara's gone."

"But it's right there," Buffy said, confused.

"It looks like it, but it's not it. Fred," he turned slightly, "can you cut off the display alarms please?"

In a few short moments the brunette had finished and nodded. Liam's hand reached in with a handkerchief, pulling the fake out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's a good copy of it though. A damned good one, but it's not the genuine piece," he told them and started to explain why not.

OoOoO

"How'd she get in?" Fred asked, looking around. "None of the wires and alarms were tripped."

He sighed. "I don't know. Fucking Hell I don't know!," Liam turned to Giles. "I'm so sorry."

"This wasn't your fault."

"Oh, no, I just was the one who got you to risk the collection with a promise to keep everything safe."

"You did. You kept it safe from every threat we knew about. None of us saw this one coming, Liam," he said, placing a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I should have."

OoOoO

Buffy opened her eyes, glancing at Liam for a second before going to her clock, noticing it was a little after midnight now. Then her eyes went to the naked man who was standing by her window, gazing out into the night.

"Liam?" she called sleepily.

He turned and smiled at her as he started crossing the room, crawling back under the covers with her, pulling her into his strong arms. "Sorry if I woke you," he told her before dropping down to kiss the top of her head.

"You have to stop blaming yourself. "

He sighed.

"You did everything you could."

"Yeah, everything but keep it safe."

"Liam, the only piece that's missing in the Gem. It's very valuable, you know that.. maybe better than anyone. But look at everything that wasn't stolen."

"Buffy, I knew that someone was working behind the scenes after that body was found. I just knew it. But I didn't pay any attention to it. I was too busy focusing on everything with Parker."

"Who you caught."

"And then I cost your father his..."

"He doesn't care about it. You saved lives, Liam. And we'll never know how many, but if the price to do that was Amara then so be it. He doesn't care."

"Maybe not but..."

"He doesn't care," she repeated.

"I know," he said after a few minutes with a sigh. His arms wrapped tighter around her and pulled her closer, making them both smile.

Buffy yawned. "Besides, you'll catch her I'm sure. And Amara too. Just send a thief to catch a thief remember," she told him, already falling back asleep.

"Yes honey, I remember," he sighed. "Let's get some sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

OoOoO

Buffy woke up late the next morning to an empty bed and a note, but she didn't have to read it to know what it said.

'Me and my big mouth!'

Angelus was gone.

He wasn't in the house. Not even in the city anymore. She had no doubt about that.

He'd gone after the Gem.. with a promise to return to her as soon as possible.

And if he didn't, she knew he knew she'd come after him as she looked around her room.

He hadn't given up stealing for himself completely after all.

Buffy laughed, fell back and read the note wondering how long to give him.


End file.
